Have We Met Before?
by debbiexmx
Summary: Jack has just recently moved house and is due to start at a new school. He meets Rose but there's something about her. He feels as though he's met her before, but that's impossible. But perhaps it was in a different life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Not bad! _He brushed his hair from his face as he checked himself out in the mirror. He had blond hair which fell into his crystal blue eyes. Jack Dawson was 17 years old and had just moved to Los Angeles from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. His parents had just divorced after his mother caught his father playing away. Jack decided to move with his mom when she decided she couldn't stay in their hometown. His father had moved in with the woman he had cheated with and his mom knew she couldn't watch them flaunt themselves around town. Jack was due to start his senior year after the summer so figured it was best to move before school was due to start. He pulled his shirt off and walked towards his bathroom. Jack was slim but well built. He enjoyed working out so had well defined muscles on his stomach and arms. Jack had never been short of admirers at his old school and had had his fair share or girlfriends. Nothing majorly serious but they passed the time. Jack couldn't take some of those girls seriously though. They were superficial, only interested in their looks, how much they weighed, who they were seen with. Jack had no patience for it. He wanted someone serious, someone who understood him, who got him.

Luckily, his mom had done quite well from the divorce so when they moved, they had managed to buy a nice 3 bedroom house in one of the more up market areas of L.A. Jack had finally got his room organised when his mother shouted up to him.

"Jack, I'm just going to the store to get some groceries. Do you want to come?"

Jack looked over at the clock. It was almost 6. "No mom, I'll just stay here." He shouted back to her.

"Ok, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Jack heard the door shut and he walked over to the window. Looking outside he saw his mom pull away in the car and drive down the street. He was about to walk away when something caught his eye. He looked again at the flash of red across the street. Jack sat on his bed staring out to the house directly across from him. The girl was breathtaking. She had gorgeous fiery red hair that cascaded down her back in loose curls. She was dressed in white shorts and a peach coloured shirt. She had over sized sunglasses on so Jack couldn't really see her face but he was utterly mesmerised by her. She almost glided down the path towards the Mercedes convertible sitting in the drive. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked about his age so he wondered if she would be in his class at school. The girl opened the car door and sat inside. Jack kept staring at her as he watched her reverse out the drive and pull off down the street.

_I'm gonna have to meet her! _He thought to himself. Suddenly he could wait until school started.

**A/N – apologies for the previous short chapter, I just wanted to get a feel for this story to decide whether I was gonna keep writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A couple of weeks later, Jack woke up with the bright sunlight cascading through his bedroom. He looked at the clock, it was 7.30am. He yawned and climbed out of bed. It was Monday morning and it was finally time to face the music. School was starting and he knew he had to get this day over and done with. He wasn't nervous. Jack had always been quite popular at his old school and was hopeful that he would be able to make some friends. He'd seen the gorgeous red head several times over the last couple of weeks but hadn't managed to speak to her yet. He had driven into the village a few times and had got talking to a young Irish guy who he discovered was to be in most of his classes. His name was Tommy and Jack thought he was a blast. Always cracking jokes and being sarcastic. Tommy had promised to meet Jack in the parking lot on the first day of school so he didn't have to face his first class alone. Jack was grateful to have met Tommy.

After he had a shower and got dressed, he went down stairs where his mother had cooked him breakfast. He ate his scrambled eggs quickly before grabbing his bag and lightly kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Have a great day son. Learn something!" She called after him as he walked out the door to his car. He noticed that the red head's car was already away. _She must be keen. _He thought, until he glanced at his watch and realised it was only 30minutes until school started. He started up the car and pulled away. He pulled into the parking lot and noticed Tommy straight away leaning against his jeep.

"Hey, you alright Jack? Cutting it a bit fine are you not?" He laughed as Jack got out the car.

"Yeah I know. Living on the edge!" Jack smirked. They walked together towards the main building and Jack was listening intently as Tommy pointed out where everything was. He led him to reception so he could get registered before leading Jack to their first class. The warning bell rang just as they made it to the classroom door. Tommy led Jack in and up to the back of the class where they sat down. Jack looked around at everyone. They all seemed intrigued by this new face, especially the girls. They all looked him up and down as he had walked past.

"Who's your friend Tommy?" a blonde haired girl said. She was sitting a couple of rows in front of them and was turned round in her chair staring at Jack.

"This is Jack everyone, he's new. " Tommy slapped him on the back laughing.

Jack smiled. Everyone seemed really friendly. He had a feeling he was going to like it here, but there was one thing he had kept his eyes peeled for. He hadn't seen the red head since he had arrived and he was keen to find her. He wondered if Tommy knew who she was. Jack decided against asking him just yet, he'd wait until he saw her first.

Jack enjoyed his first classes. The morning had gone in extremely quickly and it was finally time for lunch. Jack could feel his stomach rumbling. Tommy led him to the cafeteria where they got their lunch. They made their way outside to sit on the benches where they were joined by more of Tommy's friends. Jack had got on well with everyone he had met so far. He had already made plans with Tommy's crowd to get together at the weekend and go along to a drive through movie. Tommy had sat over lunch pointing out all the different groups of people in the school. Like his last school, there were different cliques. Tommy finally pointed out a loud group of cheer leaders who were standing talking to a crowd of well built guys who were clearly in the school football team.

"Them there..." Tommy said, pointing to them. "They're the most popular kids in the whole school. All they care about is cheerleading and football. They spent their weekends at pep rallies and games. There's a few of them that are alright but him..." Tommy pointed to a tall black haired boy who was standing with his back to them. "That's Cal Hockley. You might have heard of his dad? Nathan Hockley?"

Jack shook his head.

"Well, the guys loaded. Rich through some construction company. He's built pretty much everything in LA. Anyway, Cal walks around this school thinking he's God's gift. All the girls go for him but he's only ever had his eye on one girl. But she's just not interested, she can't stand him but he's in her crowd so she just deals with him. It's a shame for her because he can't stand it when she talks to any other guys. He acts like he owns her. They've never even dated before."

Jack screwed his face up as he looked this guy over. He couldn't stand people like that who walked around thinking their better than everyone else.

"Hey guys!" Jack turned round as a brown haired girl walked towards them. "They're doing auditions for the annual play after school today. I'm gonna try out. Wanna come? We could all go out for a burger afterwards."

"Sure Amy." Tommy answered. "Sounds good."

"Hey I'm Amy."She held her hand out to Jack.

Jack took it, smiling. "Jack Dawson."

"Amy shook his hand before letting go. "You wanna come as well Jack?"

He nodded. He wanted to spend time with these people and get to know them a bit better. So far Tommy had introduced him to so many people that he had trouble remembering all their names. He remembered a few of them though. The blonde haired girl who was in their first class was Helga. She was of Norwegian origin but had lived in America most of her life. Tommy had also introduced him to his best friend Fabrizio who was Italian. Jack couldn't believe the number of different nationalities there were at this school. He had never encountered anything like this at his old school.

The crowd of them sat out on the benches in the sun until the bell finally rang. They made their way back in to the last of their classes. Eventually the day had ended. Jack made his way back to the auditorium to meet Tommy and Amy for the auditions. He had put his bag back in his locker but took out his leather portfolio. He'd been dying to sit and draw all day so he figured he could maybe find something to draw whilst listening to the auditions.

"Hey Jack." Tommy waved to him as he reached the hall.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jack walked alongside him as they made their way inside and took a seat half way up the rows of chairs. Tommy put his feet up on the back of the chair in front of him and leaned back.

"So what is the play?" Jack asked.

"Grease. Predictable as ever at this school." Tommy laughed. "I'm assuming that Amy's trying out for Sandy but I'll guarantee that she won't get it."

Jack looked at him, puzzled. Didn't he have faith in his friend?

"No, it's not that she's bad or anything. Quite the opposite really but Rose will get it." Tommy looked round at Jack.

"Who's Rose?" Jack asked him.

"You remember at lunch? I told you about the girl that Cal is always after?" Tommy looked back up at the stage and smiled as he seen Amy appearing.

Jack nodded.

"Well that's Rose. Melrose actually but everyone calls her Rose. Rose Bukater. She loves acting and singing and she's just amazing at it. She's gonna be famous, mark my words." Tommy stared at Amy and smiled as she started to belt out Summer Lovin'. "Well, anyway, she auditions every year for these things and she always gets it. She just blows everyone away."

Jack smiled before bringing his foot up to rest on his other leg. He pulled out his portfolio and opened it up. The director was sitting across from him. Jack started to sketch lightly as Tommy watched him intently.

"Wow Jack, you're good." Tommy gasped as Jack finished. "How'd you learn how to do that?"

Jack laughed. "I don't know, just something I've loved doing."

The auditorium burst into cheers as Amy finished. Tommy quickly stood up and whistled and clapped. Jack laughed at him. He could tell that Tommy had a soft spot for Amy.

Tommy finally sat down. He took Jack's sketch book and had a look through it. "This is amazing Jack. You should sell these."

"I don't know about that Tom." Jack grinned. He was modest about his work. He didn't think it was good enough that people would pay money for them. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard the voice of an angel. His eyes darted towards the stage until they rested on her. It was the red head. She took his breath away as soon as he saw her. She was singing "Hopelessly devoted to you." Jack looked around him and realised that everyone else's eyes were transfixed on her, as if she had hypnotised them. She had a beautiful voice and seemed so passionate in her singing.

"That's her." Tommy cut into his thoughts.

"That's who?" Jack answered breathlessly.

"Rose." Jack felt his heart stop for a second.

**A/N – apologies for the slight change to Rose's name. She'll be referred to as Rose throughout by her friends but I wanted to slightly modernise it. I felt that as it was a present time story that it Rose was bit old fashioned for the times. Sorry if you don't like it :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He sat staring at her for what seemed like hours before Tommy finally waved his hand in front of his eyes, breaking his concentration.

"What?" Jack looked at him.

"You must be kidding?" Tommy laughed. "You're just here and you've got your eyes on the most popular girl in school? You just like having angels flying out of your arse as you have getting next to the likes of her."

"Gotta aim high!" Jack smirked.

Tommy admired his gutsy personality. He had to admit that Jack was a good looking guy and if anyone had a chance of getting next to Rose, it was probably him. But he knew the difficulties that would face Jack if he tried. Cal would never sit back and let him have her.

"Well good luck. She might be round tonight if you're still coming out for a bite to eat."

"Yeah course." Jack answered. "I'm not gonna go for it right now. I'd like to get to know her first."

Tommy laughed. "Sure. Well come on then, there's Amy coming out."

"2 seconds." Jacks eyes had moved back to Rose singing her heart out on the stage. He wanted to hear her sing.

Amy walked over to them and was quickly enveloped in Tommy's arms. She laughed as he hugged her tightly. "You were brilliant Amy!"

She laughed. "Thanks! I haven't got a chance though of getting the part of Sandy, I hope they still give me a part though." Amy glanced over at Jack. "Oh I see he's been sucked in by the Bukater charms already." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, what guy isn't?" Tommy shook his shoulder. "Come on Jack, let's go."

Jack begrudgingly got up. He was dying to just sit and listen to Rose but he wanted to stay with his new friends. He followed them out the auditorium, quickly looking back as Rose finished her solo. He smiled as everyone inside cheered and clapped for her.

Jack followed Tommy and Amy in his car as they made their way to a local burger bar. They walked in and headed towards a booth at the far end of the restaurant. Jack could see that Fabrizio and Helga were already there along with a few others that he hadn't met yet. Tommy quickly introduced Jack to them all and they sat down, squeezing into the booth. Jack was sat in between Helga and Scott, a guy that Tommy had introduced him to. Scott was in the school basketball team. Jack could tell just by looking at him that he was really tall, even though he hadn't stood up yet.

The waitress appeared beside them and took their order. Jack was starving, he hadn't ate much at lunch as he was too busy listening to Tommy telling him about all the different groups within the school. By the time Tommy had stopped talking; Jack's food was almost stone cold. He ordered a cheeseburger and fries with a large coke. They all sat laughing and joking when they were interrupted by shouting coming from outside. They all looked up through the glass windows to see Cal walking towards the door. Rose was following not far behind him with a few of her friends. She had got changed back into her cheerleading outfit and Jack found his eyes locked on her. He was amazed by her. She moved so effortlessly, her long hair blowing with the breeze, with curly tendrils catching in her mouth so she had to keep pulling them away. Jack couldn't help but notice she looked sad. She had seemed so happy and peaceful when he had seen her on stage earlier, he couldn't believe this was the same girl.

"Oh here they come." Amy sighed. She tied her long brown hair back so it was out her face. Jack turned to look at her. She was quite small compared to everyone else but she had these huge dark brown eyes, so dark you could hardly see the difference between her pupils and irises. She was dressed in baggy jeans which almost drowned her petite figure and a tight T shirt. She tapped her long nails on the table and rolled her eyes as she watched Cal strolling into the restaurant. He snapped his fingers at one of the waitresses. Jack looked back to Rose, who by this point looked absolutely mortified. She sat next to a blonde headed girl and Cal sat across from them and proceeded to bark orders at the poor waitress. He had his face buried in the menu. Jack noticed Rose mouthing the words "I'm so sorry" to the girl serving them. She just smiled and shrugged.

Jack felt so bad for this girl. It was like she was trapped by Cal, having to pick up the damage he caused. He wondered why she stuck with him if she had no interest in him. Whilst Rose sat staring into space, the girl next to her was overly flirting with Cal, constantly touching his arm and laughing at his comments. Jack laughed to himself at how obvious she was. He turned back to his friends who had started talking amongst themselves again. They cheered as their food arrived and they all tucked in. Jack ate as though he hadn't seen food for a month. Tommy couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hungry Jack?"

"Just a bit!" Jack laughed along with him.

"So Jack, are you busy at the end of the month? The last Saturday?" Amy asked him.

Jack looked up at her. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, every year, we organise this thing at the beach. Pretty much the whole class goes along. We go on the Saturday. You take blankets, music, beer and we spend the whole day just chilling out, playing stupid games then when the sun starts to go down, we get the campfire's going and everyone just stays there until the Sunday. Wanna come?" Amy smiled.

"Sure, sounds great." Jack didn't hesitate. He didn't want to spend too much time at home. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his mom, but he wanted to fit in with these people. _So far so good. _He thought.

An hour or so later, everyone had finished their food and the group had started to break up.

"I better get going." Jack said, standing up.

"No problem Jack, see you tomorrow." Tommy waved as he watched him walk towards the door.

Jack walked past the booth that Rose was sitting it. Cal had his back to him but Rose was facing the direction he was walking. As he walked by, he glanced up at Rose and was surprised to see her looking at him. He smiled at her and nodded as he walked past. He could see Rose slightly blushing as she looked back down.

Jack headed out to his car and got in to drive home. He was glad that he had made eye contact with Rose, at least now she was aware of him. He just had to find a way to talk to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Over the next couple of weeks, Jack had made more and more contact with Rose. At first, it had been a simple nod when they walked past each other but by now they were finally on a first name basis. Jack had been pleasantly surprised by the fact that Rose was in a couple of his classes. He had stopped in his tracks when he walked into the class and seen her hitting next to the window. He made his way inside and took a seat a couple of rows behind her. She had smiled at him as he had walked past. Jack was desperate to get a chance to talk to her. There was something about her, something that confused Jack. Every time he looked at her, he got this unbelievable feeling of déjà vu. He felt as though he had seen her before. There was something overly familiar about her but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The beach party that Amy had told him about was coming up that weekend and Jack was hopeful that Rose would be there. He wanted to try and get her away from Cal so that he could get to know her a bit better. Jack had seen her from his bedroom window a few times whenever she was going out. He'd also seen Cal turning up at her front door on more than one occasion. Jack had to laugh when he watched Rose turn him away each time. He just didn't get it that she wasn't interested. Jack wondered how many more rejections he would take but he'd met guys like Cal before, the type of guys that usually always got what they wanted. Jack knew that Cal would be persistent until Rose finally gave in but he was confident that she wouldn't back down. She seemed strong willed and independent.

"Right Jack, so I'll pick you up at 12 tomorrow to head to the beach? Remember and bring a couple of changes of clothes because we usually end up in the water" Tommy laughed. It was now Friday and the beach party was the next day. Jack was really excited about it, not just because he was hopeful that Rose would be there but because it meant he was going to be able to spend so much time with his friends outside of school.

"That's fine Tommy. Looking forward to it!" Jack high fived him as he walked towards his car. He planned on taking a detour to a nearby store to try and get some beer. Luckily, despite his boyish face, Jack was tall and was easily mistaken for being older than he was. He pulled up outside the store and went inside, picking up what he needed. After being served he made his way back out to his car and put the drinks in the trunk. Jack finally arrived home. He said "Hi" to his mom as he disappeared up to his room. He got together his rucksack and put inside a couple of towels and a few changes of clothes. He picked up a few other things and put them inside. He put the bag down on the floor just as his mother shouted him downstairs for dinner.

The next day, the sunshine was shining brightly through Jack's room. He stirred as it hit his face. Squinting his eyes, he looked towards the window. _Excellent day for it!_ He smiled to himself. He looked over at the clock and realised it was 10 o clock. He climbed out of bed and decided to start getting ready. Tommy would be picking him up in a couple of hours and he wanted to be ready. He wandered downstairs and made himself breakfast. His mom was at work already. She had left him a note telling him to have fun and that she would see him tomorrow. Jack smiled as he quickly wrote a response and left it lying on the table for her.

Once he had finished, he walked back upstairs and made his way into the shower. Jack had sat watching TV for a while and by the time he made it upstairs it was nearly half past 11. Once he had showered, Jack wrapped the towel round his waist and made his way out to his bedroom. He was about to start getting dressed when he heard shouting coming from outside. Jack walked towards the window and looked across the street. The first thing he seen was Cal's car sitting outside Rose's house. Jack screwed up his face as he seen Cal leaning against his bonnet whilst Rose struggled with blankets and a cool box.

"Just you stand there and watch me Cal!" she shouted at him.

"Sweet pea, I'll help in a minute." He smirked.

"In a minute, I'll be finished!" Jack could tell that Rose was getting frustrated. He had to stop himself from storming out the house. Who did this guy think he was? Jack wouldn't tire of hitting him, he hated the way that he treated Rose. Despite everything that was going on, Jack couldn't help but smile as he now realised that Rose was definitely going to the beach. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know her better.

Jack quickly got dressed and grabbed everything he needed just as he heard a horn sounding from outside. He looked out the window and seen Rose staring down the street. Tommy appeared in his jeep, music blasting from the windows. Jack laughed and pulled a jacket from his closet and ran down the stairs. He walked outside and looked across the street. He smiled to himself as Rose waved across at him, clearly glad to see him. Jack wasn't sure if she had even been aware that he lived there but he was glad that she knew now.

"Hey bud!" Jack shouted to Tommy, putting his bag in the back of the car. "2 seconds, I just gotta grab something else."

Jack ran back to his car and took the cases of beer from the trunk. He walked back over to Tommy's car and put them inside. Jumping in the passenger seat, he put on his seat belt as Tommy pulled away from his drive way and sped off down the street.

**A/N – Thanks for reading again. Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack and Tommy pulled into the parking lot and jumped out to empty the trunk. They had picked up Amy, Fabrizio and Helga on their way there. After Jack pulled his bag from the back seat and put it on his back, he then helped Tommy with the beach chairs and they started to make their way towards the water. The beach was already full with people that Jack recognised from school. Tommy ran ahead of him and dived in amongst a volley ball game that some of the girls had started, hitting the ball towards the sea.

"Tommy!" One of the girls shouted, laughing at him.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Tommy's immaturity. Amy and Helga had started to get the chairs set up and lay down towels so they could sunbathe for a while. Jack had brought his portfolio with him; he was planning on sketching quite a bit over the next day or so. Jack could hear music coming from the next group of people and it was then that he noticed that even at the beach, everyone stayed in their own groups.

"So do all these groups never really mix with each other?" He asked Amy.

Amy looked around and realised what he meant. "At first, no. Everyone just kinda stays in their own crowds. Later on though, when we get the campfire going and everyone's had a few drinks, then people start to move from one group to another and then eventually we all pretty much end up in a massive circle around the fire." She said, laughing.

After a while, Amy pulled her shirt off to reveal her toned stomach and cute bikini top. Tommy stared at her as he walked back up from the sea. She kicked off her shoes and shorts and sat down on one of the towels. She pulled some sun cream from her back and proceeded to rub the cream into her skin. Tommy sat down beside her and Jack sat in one of the chairs. He lifted up his portfolio and started looking around for something that gave him inspiration. Looking further across the beach, he noticed an older couple sitting on a bench staring out to the sea. Jack sharpened one of his charcoal sticks and started to sketch the couple.

"Can you put some of this on my back?" Jack looked up to see Amy hand the sun cream to Tommy. He lifted his eyebrow to Tommy and winked at him before turning his head back to his drawing. Amy turned around and pulled her hair out the way. Tommy was mesmerised by her as he started to rub the cream into her soft skin, trying to ensure that he covered every inch of her back, massaging as he went. He almost dropped the bottle when he heard slight groans coming from her. Looking over her shoulder, Tommy could see that her eyes were closed. He smiled to himself as he realised that she was enjoying the connection between them. Finally he finished and Amy opened her eyes.

"Wow." She gasped, turning round to face him. "That was amazing Tommy."

Tommy smiled, hoping that she didn't notice how red his face had gone.

Jack smirked to himself. He wished that Amy and Tommy would just give in to their extremely obvious attraction to each other. He knew that if there was any time for them to get together then this weekend was probably it. He could appreciate how romantic this weekend could be. The beach, the water, the sunset and the glowing light from a campfire. His thoughts immediately went to Rose. Jack and his friends had been at the beach for a couple of hours now and he still hadn't seen her. He looked down at his drawings. He'd managed to get a couple done in the time that they had been there. Closing the book over, he then put it in his bag to avoid any sand getting inside it.

"Hey Jack, wanna come swimming?" His thoughts were interrupted by Fabrizio.

Jack looked out to the sea. "No I'm ok thanks, never really been that keen on the sea."

Fabrizio looked at him. "Seriously? Why did you move to California then?" he laughed.

Jack smiled. "I got made to. Yeah, I've just always had a thing about the water. I'm alright in a pool but the sea has always freaked me out, I can't explain it. My mom and dad told me I've been like that since I was a kid. Whenever they took me to the beach, I started screaming as soon as they tried to get me to go in."

"Really odd." Tommy said, sitting down, hearing the end of the conversation.

"Yeah I dunno what made me like that." Jack tried to think back. He couldn't think of ever having an accident or anything in the sea but he knew for certain that something was stopping him going near the water.

Suddenly a flash of red caught Jack's attention. He turned his head and was amazed to finally see Rose. He checked his watch and realised it was now just after 3pm. _Finally! _Jack thought to himself. He was starting to think that Rose wasn't coming. He took his sunglasses from sitting on top of his head and put them over his eyes. _At least no one will see if I'm looking at her._ He smiled. Jack looked over at her in amazement when she set up her chair about ten feet away from him. She was surrounded by a crowd of people but yet, she still managed to stand out. She pulled her top off and pushed down her shorts. Jack was amazed by her perfect figure. There was nothing about this girl that wasn't flawless. She untied her hair and let it fall down around her shoulders, the redness of it looking even brighter as the sunlight reflected bounced off it. Rose turned around so that she was now facing him. Jack's eyes lit up as he took in her shapely body. Her form was beautiful and her curves were perfect and her body fit her blue and white bikini perfectly. He stared at her as he saw Cal walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Jack suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. He wished that he could be the one to touch her and hold her. Rose turned to him, pushing her hand against his chest so he let her go. Cal suddenly lunged for her, picking her up and lifting her over his shoulder. Jack resisted the urge to jump up when he realised that Rose was laughing.

"Put me down Cal!" She screamed as he ran down towards the sea.

Jack's eyes followed them as Cal ran into the ocean and threw her in. Rose went under for a few seconds before standing back up again. She was now completely soaked. Laughing, she pushed her hair back out her face and started walking out of the water. Jack didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful. He found her unbelievably sexy and seeing her body glisten with the wetness was almost too much for him. He watched as she made her way back to her friends and grab her towel to dry herself off. Rose then lay down on one of the deck chairs allowing the sun to finish drying her. Her chair was facing Jack and she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. Jack wondered if she was doing the same as him and looking at him through her glasses. Jack picked his portfolio back up and decided he wanted to draw her. As far as he was concerned, she was the most beautiful thing on the beach and he felt the urge to capture her form on paper. Jack started to sketch her onto the paper when he suddenly got that feeling again. He felt as though he had done this before. Jack shook his head, as if to push the thought from his head. _Don't be ridiculous Jack. How could you have done this before? _He continued drawing her, completely cutting himself off from everything that was going on around him. He finally finished and blew the paper, removing the excess chalk. He initialled the paper and dated it before closing his book over and putting it back in his bag, not wanting anyone to see it.

"Jack, want a game of volley ball? There's a few of us going to play." Tommy asked him.

Jack stood up from his chair. "Yeah sure!" He pulled his shirt off to reveal his toned stomach and muscular chest. Amy looked him up and down as she held her hand up to him. Jack smiled and pulled her up from sitting on her towel. Fabrizio and Helga stood as well and joined them as they walked down towards the edge of the sand. Jack looked over at Rose and nodded as he noticed her dip her sunglasses so she could look over them. She gave him a sexy smile, clearly liking what she saw. As they played the game, Jack took every opportunity to look over at Rose and each time he smiled to himself as he realised she was watching him. Jack made up his mind that he was going to go over to speak to her once the camp fire was lit and the barbeques started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack couldn't believe how much fun he was having. He glanced at his watch when he noticed some guys starting to sort out the barbeque. It was 7pm. The sun had been going down for the last 15minutes or so and the sky was an amazing shade of orange, reds and yellows. He lifted his shirt from his bag and put it on over his white t shirt. Jack had started to feel a slight breeze pick up and the hairs on his arms had suddenly started to stand up. He looked about and noticed that the majority of people sitting about had started putting on some extra clothes as it started to cool down with the disappearance of the sun.

"Coming to get a burger Jack?" Jack looked up to see Tommy standing above him.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Jack stood up and they both walked towards the barbeque.

"Hey Jase." Tommy greeted the guy who had taken charge of the cooking.

Jason turned to face Tommy and shook his hand. "How's it going Tom?"

"Not too bad. This is Jack Dawson. He's just transferred." Tommy turned to acknowledge Jack who put his hand out. Jason took it and smiled. "Nice to meet you Jack."

The two got their burgers and made their way back to their chairs to sit with everyone else. Amy held out a beer to Jack which he gratefully took.

"So what happens now?" Jack asked.

"Well they're just getting the fire going just now." Fabrizio pointed further down the beach where 3 guys were trying to get a decent flame burning. "Once its lit, we move the chairs down there and we end up sitting there most of the night."

Jack nodded and took another bite of his burger. He looked back to where Rose was sitting and noticed she was alone, looking down towards the sea.

"I'll be right back." Jack said as he got up, lifting an extra can of beer. He knew this was his best chance at speaking to her without certain distractions around.

"No problem." Tommy answered, his eyes following Jack to see where he was going. He laughed as he seen he was walking towards Rose. _God loves a trier. _

Jack walked slowly behind her. He didn't want to startle her and realised that she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Hey." He said softly.

Rose swung her head round to look at him. Her face softened when she realised who it was.

"Hi." She finally answered.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Jack motioned to the sand next to her.

"Not at all." Rose smiled, watching him as he sat down next to her.

"I realised when I was sitting over there that we haven't actually formally met." He grinned, sticking his hand out. "First names aren't really enough. Jack Dawson."

"I know who you are." She stated matter of factly. She took his hand, shaking it gently. "Rose Bukater."

Jack suddenly pulled his hand back from her. He felt electricity running through his skin as soon as he touched her. That feeling of déjà vu was there again.

"Are you alright?" Rose looked confused.

"Yeah, sorry. Electric shock." Jack laughed nervously. He wasn't sure what was going on. Ever since he had set eyes on Rose, he had felt like he had met her before. But Jack knew that was insane. There was no way that they had met before. And now that he'd just touched her, he got a feeling as if he had shaken her hand before, as if he had touched her before. He had got a flash of an image of water going through his head, like an ocean. _You're going insane Jack. You're next to an ocean._ Jack assumed that was the only logical explanation.

Jack and Rose sat for the next hour, just staring out to the sea and talking. Jack glanced back at her every chance he got. He loved the way the wind picked up her hair and blew it across her face and how she looked when she laughed.

Rose had told him about her overbearing mother and how she would just love it if she was to get together with Cal.

"Honestly, I just couldn't handle being in a relationship with him. He's fine as a friend, I can deal with him but dating him? I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Rose laughed.

Jack laughed along with her. He found this girl absolutely amazing. She was so strong and independent despite the obvious problems she had in her life. She had to put up with her mother trying to marry her off despite only being 17, Cal constantly pestering her and she lost her father only a couple of years ago.

"My mother's worried because Dad didn't leave us a lot of money. Turned out he had quite a bit of debt that we didn't know about so we've had to pay all that off. Mom would die if anyone from her country club knew about it. She knows that Cal and his family are extremely well off so she sees it as her way out." Rose sighed.

Jack felt so sorry for her. His friends had always spoke well of Rose but he had no idea what she was going through. It seemed to be such a well hidden secret and Jack was surprised that she had chosen to confide in him.

"Money isn't everything Rose." Jack stated.

"I know that." She said. "I couldn't care less if I had money or not. Sure our home is nice and we don't really have to worry about paying anything but I would sooner have some freedom. The ability to do what I want to do. Just run off into the horizon if I wanted to." Rose looked out to the sea.

Jack nodded, listening intensely to her. The time they were spending together was getting stranger and stranger. Everything Rose said, Jack felt like he'd heard it before, as if he could almost finish what she was going to say.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Rose asked him, breaking him from his thoughts.

Jack looked around. "Won't Cal wonder where you've gone?"

"Who cares?" Rose laughed, standing up and holding out her hand. "Come on."

Jack smiled and put his hand in hers, feeling that slight surge of electricity again. He stood up and they walked towards the edge of the sea. Rose took her shoes off and threw them back to her chair before dipping in feet in the cool water.

"Not walking in the water?" Rose asked him.

"No, I'll just stay on the beach." Jack laughed. "Not that keen on the sea."

"How come?" Rose looked at him strangely. It wasn't as if she'd asked him to go swimming.

"I'm not sure. I was saying that to Fabrizio earlier. I've just always had a bit of a phobia about the sea." Jack cringed, thinking he must sound ridiculous to Rose.

"Really? I love the sea. I could swim in it constantly. Every time I come to the beach, I feel drawn to the water, as if something is dragging me towards it, as if I need to find something. I know that must sound stupid but it's something that I've always felt. It's like I've lost something in the ocean and I need to get it back." Rose looked out ahead of her.

Jack glanced behind him and realised they had walked quite far from everyone. He could only see the faint lights from the campfire in the distance. He turned back to look in front of him and realised he could see some type of cave up ahead of him.

"What's that?" he pointed at it.

"Oh, it's just an old hollowed out rock. It's been worn away over the years by the water hitting against it. Come on and see." Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him towards it. Jack couldn't deny the spark he felt between them when she touched him. He wondered if she felt it as well or if she was just trying to be friendly.

Eventually they reached the rock and Rose climbed over the stones to get inside. Jack followed her, still holding onto her hand. Eventually when they got inside, Jack looked around, realising that the cave was a lot bigger than it looked from outside. It was very secluded and you could easily hide inside without being caught.

"No one would find you in here." Rose stated, as if reading his mind. Jack turned to face her, realising that her eyes were burning into him. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew that they had got to know each other quite well over the last couple of hours. He looked over Rose's face, trying to read her mind.

She looked into his eyes before turning away from him. Jack was disappointed and assumed she would probably want to go back to the party. He guessed that Tommy was probably wondering where he was. Surprisingly, she sat down on the sand and leaned back against a large rock and closed her eyes. The water was drifting in and just touched her toes.

"Sit with me Jack." It wasn't a question and Jack was happy to oblige. He sat down next to her, their bare legs touching. Jack was surprised when Rose suddenly rested her head on his shoulder, her red hair, slightly frizzy from getting wet, was tickling his chin. They hadn't spoken for some time but Jack knew that was alright. It was if they just wanted to be with each other, they didn't need words. Jacks arms were lying limp at his sides and he quickly glanced over to Rose when he felt her fingers slide over his. He opened his fingers slightly to allow her to entwine them together.

Jack closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Rose's fingers playing with his. He suddenly felt another shock through him, a flash of images moving in front of his eyelids. His eyes shot open, hoping Rose hadn't noticed. She sat in exactly the same position, not moving, her eyes still closed.

Jack thought through the images that he had seen. He saw a boat, a large ship to be exact. He could see himself standing at the bow, looking out to sea, holding the hands of a young woman. _What is going on? _ Jack thought to himself. _I've never even been on a ship! And that girl? It looked like Rose._ Jack knew he would recognise that hair anywhere. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he realised Rose was looking up at him. Jack smiled, using his other hand to brush his hair from his eyes. He sighed as it fell back down in front of them. Rose smiled at his attempts before she reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair, pushing it behind his ear. She laughed as it refused to stay away from his beautiful blue eyes.

"It's just doesn't want to stay there." She smiled.

"I know, it's just getting too long." Jack admitted. He looked at her intensely before his eyes drifted down to her full pink lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

Rose could see his eyes moving down. Taking that as a sign, she leant forward and lightly kissed the side of his mouth. Jack tensed up as he felt the soft skin of her face pressing up against his. He let her take the lead, allowing her to do what she wanted. She moved her lips across and pressed them directly against his. Jack was unsure how far Rose wanted to go. He knew though that he didn't want to go too far in this cave. Rose deserved to be romanced and treated well. He felt Rose's hand drifting across the side of his stomach and grip onto his shirt before it slid underneath. Jack flinched slightly at her touch. Feeling that, Rose pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Rose looked hurt.

Jack wanted the ground to swallow him up. "Nothing." He replied sheepishly.

"Why did you flinch?" She was confused, she thought he wanted her.

"Honestly? I'm a little ticklish. When you touched my stomach, it was a bit tickly." Jack's face was now going extremely red. He was grateful for the darkness of the cave so Rose couldn't see.

Rose laughed gently before leaning back in and kissing him again, slightly more forcibly that she had done before. Jack opened his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to slip inside and massage his. He lifted his hand and put it on the side of her face, strands of her hair slipping in between his fingers.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, enjoying the touch and taste of each other, getting completely lost in the moment.

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed from the entrance of the cave.

**A/N – Apologies for the long chapter. I couldn't find a natural place to stop and I really didn't want to end the chapter right in the middle of Jack and Rose's moment. Eventually Jack is going to need to speak to Rose about his visions. How will she react? Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Cal, what the hell are you doing here?" Rose jumped up before stalking over to Cal who was standing at the entrance to the cave. Jack stayed where he was. He knew Rose could handle herself and he didn't particularly want to get involved with Cal but he knew he'd be right by her side if she needed him.

"What are you doing here Rose? And...with _him?_" Cal looked Jack over with disgust in his eyes.

"How is that any of your business Cal?" Rose moved in front of him, blocking his view of Jack.

"I was worried about you sweet pea." Cal moved closer to her and reached out to take her hand. Rose pulled it away from him like he was on fire and she didn't want to get her fingers burnt. "Why don't you come back to the beach with me?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine here Cal. Now will you please go?" Rose pointed back down the direction that Cal had came.

Cal tried arguing with her a bit longer before finally giving up. He didn't like this. He didn't like Jack. What was he doing with his Rose? Cal tried to understand this in his head as he wandered back down the beach.

"I'm sorry about him." Rose turned back around to Jack who was still sitting against the rock. She knelt down beside him, their faces almost touching.

"It's not your fault. No need to be sorry." Jack smiled, lifting his hand back to her cheek.

Rose lifted her hand onto his. She turned her head into his hand and kissed his fingers gently before turning back to look at him. Jack couldn't hold back and longer. He leaned forward and kissed her bottom lip tenderly, almost sucking on it. Rose sank back into him and he lifted her up onto his legs, holding her close, his lips never leaving hers.

After a few minutes, Rose pulled away from him, her eyes burning into his.

"Maybe we should head back. I'm surprised they've not sent a search party since Cal went back. Who knows what he's told them. I was half expecting him to go back and tell them you were keeping me here against my will." Rose laughed at her own joke.

Jack grinned. He kissed her gently again before speaking. "Sure, come on then."

Rose stood up and held her hand out to Jack who took it, pulling himself up. They wandered back up the beach, hand in hand, in complete silence. Rose let go of his hand before lifting it up and putting it over her shoulder. She leaned in to him as they walked, wrapping her arm around his waist. She was completely comfortable with him even though they didn't really know each other. The light from the fire was getting brighter as they walked closer and they could start to hear the laughs and chatter coming from the crowd of people that were huddled around the flames.

"Jack! Where have you been?" Tommy came bounding towards them; he'd clearly had quite a bit to drink. Rose laughed as he staggered about in front of them. Tommy suddenly stopped when he realised who Jack was with.

"Well, well, well." Tommy winked. "So this is who you were with?"

Jack glanced at Rose. "Rose and I were getting better acquainted."

Rose giggled, knowing exactly what he meant.

Tommy walked alongside them as they made their way to the crowd of people. Rose kissed Jack's cheek before she walked back over to her friends. Jack noticed Cal sitting at the side, his face like thunder. He clearly wasn't happy about walking in on him and Rose. Jack couldn't even make himself care, he was on cloud 9. He'd wanted to get to know Rose better and he hoped that they would be able to spend more time together. He couldn't shake the feelings from his head though that he'd met her before. He knew it was crazy, Rose had lived here her whole life and He'd been in Wisconsin, two thousand miles away.

As the fire raged on, Jack sat between Amy and Fabrizio, listening to people trying to sing ridiculous songs and tell ghost stories. They broke down laughing because no one could take the stories seriously. There was too much hilarity going on. Jack sang along whilst every so often, stealing looks at Rose who was sitting across from him. She flirted with her eyes, as if she was replaying their time in the cave over and over in her head. Jack smiled at the thought.

Eventually the group started to break away. Jack looked at his watch in the bright fire light and realised it was now 4am. He was getting tired and felt that he could maybe do with a couple of hours sleep. He could see many people had crashed out, lying under blankets and in sleeping bags. Jack was glad he had lifted his sleeping bag; he didn't fancy sleeping on the sand. He stood up and walked over to where his things were and picked up his sleeping bag, almost dropping it when a set of hands came over his eyes.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, turning round to face her.

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked him, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, just for a couple of hours. What are you doing?" Jack knew what he wanted her to say.

"I'm not sure. I was quite tired myself." She looked at him knowingly. "Can I lie with you? I've only got this blanket."

Jack looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Rose nodded. "We could open your sleeping bag out and lie on my blanket." She suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jack smiled, unzipping the sleeping bag completely. "Come here." He held out his hand. Rose took it and followed him as Jack led them to another part of the beach, just slightly away from everyone else. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with the constant talking and the light from the fire.

Rose placed the blanket down on the sand and sat down on it. She pulled her sandals off and threw them to the side. Jack sat down next to her and pulled off his shirt, despite it being early in the morning, the air was still warm. Rose looked at him with appreciation. He was impeccable, so well defined and muscular. He rested back on his elbows, watching Rose intently as she removed her light jacket. He lay down flat on his back waiting to see what Rose was going to do. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, just in case she was just looking for somewhere to stay warm. Rose scurried in next to him; resting her head on his shoulder and draping her arm across his stomach. Jack wrapped his arm around her and gently kissed her forehead before resting his chin against her hair.

Yet again, as if they were waiting on something in particular to happen, the images came again. Jack could see he was still on this boat, but he felt as though he was in danger. The girl that looked like Rose was in his arms again. They were standing at the back of the ship and he had kissed her forehead the same way he had just done.

What did all this mean? Jack wondered if he should tell Rose about what he was seeing. Would she think he was crazy?

Jack decided to wait to see if anything else happened before he would say anything. He didn't want to scare Rose off; he was enjoying how things were going with her. He kissed her forehead again as if willing her to look at him. As if reading his mind, she lifted her head to look at him, smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She rested her head back down on Jack's shoulder and gripped onto his stomach, enjoying feeling the softness of his skin against her. Jack pulled the sleeping bag up over them and stroked Rose's shoulder until he felt her go limp in his arms. Eventually he managed to tear his eyes away from her and finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack opened his eyes slowly as he felt the heat from the sun rest on his face. He looked around him and realised the majority of his friends were still asleep. Looking up to his right, he noticed Tommy. He was cuddled into someone, Jack couldn't quite see who. Suddenly he felt movement from beside him. Coming back to reality, Jack realised that Rose was still clinging onto him. He could feel her leg entwined with his, her fingers tucked under the waistband of his shorts. Jack smiled to himself. He couldn't believe he was waking up beside her. Even though the beach was full of people, Jack felt as though he and Rose were the only ones there. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair back from her face. She was so beautiful. Her skin was pale but her cheeks glowed a gorgeous pink colour which matched her full lips. Jack was anxious for her to wake up. He needed to see her emerald eyes again, he had to see them.

Jack looked back over his shoulder as he heard Tommy moving around. Jack's jaw dropped as he realised who Tommy was lying next to.

"Not a word!" Tommy whispered, trying not to wake Amy up.

"It's about time!" Jack laughed. He could see how much that Tommy liked her ever since he had arrived.

"About time for me? What about you?" Tommy smirked, gesturing to the sleeping form of Rose lying beside Jack. "You didn't waste any time."

"It wasn't like that. We sat up talking until 4 this morning. Then we came back, sat by the fire for a while before going to sleep. Nothing happened." Jack laughed, telling a small white lie. He didn't want to go shouting about his kiss with Rose. He respected her too much to boast about it. Jack knew that Cal would probably have something to say to everyone about this since he burst in on them. Jack was looking forward to going home though; he wanted to spend some time with Rose alone. He had to get to know her better but he also had to try and understand these visions he kept seeing.

Jack looked down as he felt Rose squirm next to him. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, the sleeping bag falling away from her. Jack smiled at her, willing her to turn around and look at him. Rose finally did and looked down at him, her long hair falling wildly around her face. She smiled at him as she realised where she was. Rose stretched her arms up and yawned loudly. Jack burst out laughing at her complete disregard for anyone sitting around her and ran his hand up her back, sliding his fingers under the bottom of her shirt. Rose turned round and leaned down, gently kissing his lips. Jack was surprised at her show of affection in front of everyone, but happily kissed her back.

Tommy stood up and decided that it was time for him to head home. It was 11am now and he felt that he needed to get home and get a proper sleep in his own bed. Jack agreed. He stood up and lifted up his sleeping bag, zipping it back up. Rose had wandered back to her friends so she could get her things together. She came back over to Jack with her bag over her shoulder.

"I need to get going now Jack. I'll see you tomorrow? At school?" She smiled.

"Yeah, sure I'll see you then." Jack was hoping that Rose would have suggested doing something later but they were all pretty tired. He hoped that last night wasn't a one off; he wanted to see her again, not just at school and not just looking out his bedroom window.

Rose waved as she disappeared.

Jack opened his front door and wandered into the living room.

"Hello son. Did you have a nice time?" His mother asked him, smiling as Jack walked through the door.

"Yeah, I had a blast mom." Jack disappeared into the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge.

"That's good. Did you get to meet that nice young girl from across the road?" His mother gave him a knowing smile. She knew Jack couldn't resist a pretty face and he'd seen him looking out his bedroom window at her.

"Yeah, I spoke to her a few times." Jack wasn't about to tell his mother what happened. It was times like this that he missed his father. It was easier to talk to him about girls, love and sex.

"That's nice Jack." He wasn't fooling anyone. She knew her son too well.

Jack smiled before walking back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He sat his drink down on his table before starting to undress. Jack's mind drifted back to Rose as he wandered into the shower, standing for what seemed like hours under the hot water. Jack scrubbed himself trying to get rid of all the sand that seemed to have lodged itself in every orifice of his body.

After 20minutes, Jack finally emerged from the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. He collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Jack finally woke up. He looked out the window and could see it was starting to get dark. He looked down and realised he still had the damp towel wrapped around him. Standing up, Jack pulled the towel from his waist and threw it in his laundry basket before picking up a pair of shorts and putting them on.

Jack wandered downstairs and found his mom sitting watching some TV.

"Are you ok son?"

Jack glanced round at her before sticking his head in the fridge. "I'm fine." He called through to her. "Just needing something to eat."

Jack pulled out some salad stuff and started to make a sandwich. Once he had finished making it, he walked back through to the family room and sat down in the chair opposite his mom.

They sat there talking for the next couple of hours before Jack decided to call it a night. He kissed his mom goodnight on the cheek before taking to the stairs. When he reached his room, he walked over to the window and looked out to Rose's house. He could see the light in the upstairs front room on and Jack wondered if that was Rose's bedroom. He closed the curtains over and made his way over to his bed before climbing inside and pulling the covers up over him. It wasn't long before Jack drifted into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Jack made his way to school. He pulled up in the parking lot and seen Tommy still sitting in his car. Jack got out and walked round to Tommy's car and knocked gently on the window, startling him.

"Hey Jack, sorry I don't know where I was there." Tommy laughed, opening the door and getting out.

The two walked towards the school building, laughing and talking about the weekend.

"So what's going on with you and Amy?" Jack enquired.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday. We were both pretty drunk so I'm not sure. I'll just need to wait until I see her. You know I like her Jack, I'd love it if we could maybe go out for dinner or something." Tommy wished.

"Well you never know." Jack thought about Rose. He couldn't wait to see her and hoped she'd want to get together again.

The warning bell suddenly rang and they made their way to their first class. It was a class that Jack shared with Rose and he was surprised when he got there to see her desk empty.

_I wonder where she is. Maybe she's just running late._

Eventually the class finished and Rose still hadn't appeared. Jack wondered where she was and he hoped that she wasn't avoiding him. _It's a bit drastic not coming into school just to avoid me. _ Jack tried to think rationally as he walked towards his next class.

Later on that day, Jack walked towards the canteen to get something to eat. He got some food and walked outside to join his friends who were sitting at the bottom of the stands on the football field.

"Hey Jack." Amy smiled at him, giving him a wink. "How are you? Have a good weekend?" she laughed.

Jack knew exactly what she was getting at but he didn't care. He had loved spending time with Rose and wasn't bothered who knew it.

"I did actually. I know you did as well." Jack shot back, playing her at her own game. The table started laughing as Amy cheeks burnt bright red.

"Rose hasn't been here all morning." Tommy stated. "Think she's ran away so she doesn't have to face you?" he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, thanks for that Tommy." Jack playfully punched him on the arm. Jack looked around him before looking up to the top of the stands where he suddenly caught a flash of red hair.

_There she is._

She was leaning against the railings staring out in front of her. Jack suddenly tensed up as an image flashed across his eyes. He was back on this ship and staring up at railings when he seen the woman who looked like Rose. She was leaning on the railings staring out to the sea, in the same way that his Rose was looking across the football field. The woman suddenly turned her head, as if she could feel Jack looking at her. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning her head back. Then, as if she was being drawn to him, she looked again. Jack couldn't deny that it was Rose. But she was dressed in period clothing. Jack looked down at himself and noticed his clothes had changed. He was now wearing light brown pants with suspenders and a dark shirt. Looking back up, he realised she was still staring at him. Suddenly a hand flashed in front of him, he looked across and realised that Fabrizio was sitting in front of him waving his hand in front of his eyes and laughing. He couldn't understand this, his friends were there? Looking back up, he saw a man walking up behind Rose and grabbing her arm, pulling her round. Jack looked closely and realised that it was Cal. _He's here as well?_

Suddenly the image vanished and Jack was back in school, surrounded by his friends. He looked back up to Rose and realised that she was talking with Cal before she stormed off leaving him there.

Jack got up.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back." Jack said as he started to walk up the steps. He turned to head in the direction that Rose went before he felt a hand grab his arm. Spinning round, he came face to face with Cal.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed.

"What's that got to do with you?" Jack said, pulling his arm from Cal's grasp.

"Don't think she wants anything else to do with you. Rose just needs to realise that she's meant to be with me. I always win Jack, one way or another." Jack stepped back as Cal said his last sentence. He'd heard him say that before. But where? Jack pushed it to the back of his mind as he walked away from Cal. He wasn't interested in arguing with him and he needed to find Rose.

The school was huge but Jack had an idea where he thought Rose would be. He headed in the direction of the auditorium. Rose had been cast as Sandy after auditioning a couple of weeks before and he knew that she was anxious about doing a good job. She spent every extra minute she had in there practising.

Jack walked in and sure enough, Rose was up on the stage looking over her script. He walked over to her and smiled as she looked up at him.

"Hey." He said timidly.

"Jack!" she jumped down off the stage and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack put his arms around her waist and smiled until he realised she was shaking, as if she was sobbing. Jack pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, which were now red and teary.

"What's wrong?" he was concerned for her. He didn't like seeing her like this.

"It's everything really. My whole world and all the people in it." Rose sat down in a chair and put her head in her hands, gripping her hair gently with her fingers.

Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He tried to shake that feeling away again. These things were happening thick and fast now and it seemed as though he couldn't do anything to stop them. He couldn't even make sense of them. Jack decided that he couldn't think about that now, Rose was upset and he wanted to help her.

"What do you mean?" he rubbed her shoulder.

"Just Cal, my mother, everyone. They just want to control me and tell me what to do. I'm so fed up with it." She sighed.

Jack sat with her, trying to comfort her. He knew that there was nothing he would be able to say that would make everything better. He just had to be there for her.

"Come on." He said standing up and holding out his hand.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Let's blow off the rest of the afternoon. You've not been here all morning anyway." Jack laughed.

Rose smiled and wiped her eyes. "I was at the dentist."She put her hand in Jacks and followed him out to his car. They got inside and Jack pulled away and headed for the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So, you've really never liked the sea?" Rose asked as she dipped her toes in the water.

Jack shook his head. "I have no idea why. I've just always hated it. When I look out, I just feel that if I go in, that something's going to happen. Something bad. I know that probably sounds insane but I've just never been able to get over it." Jack felt ridiculous. He looked over at Rose, who was standing staring out to the water, her hair glowing in the sunshine.

"Well I think it's about time you got over that don't you?" Rose smiled, turning round to face him, holding out her hand.

"What?" Jack looked at her, confused.

"Give me your hand." Rose encouraged him. She liked Jack, a lot, and she wanted to help him. Something about Jack drew her to him. She loved his spirit and his enthusiasm; He had made her feel alive and free in just the short length of time that they had known each other. She wanted to do something for him.

Jack warily took her hand and she pulled him gently to the water's edge. Jack could feel his body tense up as his toes touched the cool water. If he could, he would have run a mile by now but he didn't want to do that in front of Rose so he stayed where he was, his fingers tightening around her small hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking over at him.

Jack's head shot up as he looked over the sea in front of him. His eyes were closed. All of a sudden, he could feel as if he was up to his neck in water. He couldn't breathe and his chest tightened as he felt himself struggling.

"Jack?" He could hear Rose speaking to him but he couldn't snap out of this vision. He was holding onto a large bit of wood and gripping the hand of the beautiful woman he had seen earlier. _Rose._ She was lying across the board and shivering.

"Jack?"

Jack couldn't tell which Rose was speaking to him. All of a sudden he felt her let go of his hand and before Jack could do anything, he felt himself sink, the water covering his head and pulling him under. He tried to make his body work, to swim back to the surface but his legs were motionless.

"Jack?" He felt a grip on his arm and his eyes flew open. He was back on the beach standing next to Rose. "Are you alright? What's wrong? You're shaking." Rose rubbed his arms, trying to calm him down.

Jack backed away from her slowly, eventually falling back onto the sand and sitting down. He looked in shock. Rose walked across to him and sat down beside him. She was worried about him. She had seen him do this a couple of times but he had always said he was fine. Rose put her hand on Jack's shoulder, willing him to speak to her, to tell her what was wrong.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy." Jack sighed.

"Try me." Rose pleaded with him with her eyes. She cared about Jack and wanted to help him if she could.

Jack took a deep breath. "This is going to sound insane, believe me, I have no idea what's going on."

Rose nodded.

"Ever since I got here, I've been..." Jack tried to think of the best way to put it. "I've been seeing things. Images in my head but I don't know what they are or what they mean."

"What kind of images?" Rose was curious.

"I've been seeing myself, on a ship. But it's not now. It's like years ago and everyone's dressed in period clothing. You were there. And Fabrizio and Cal. They're all there. But the ship...it sinks. The vision I just had? I was in the water with you. You were calling my name but I couldn't answer. It was if I was..."Jack could barely say the word. "As if I was...dead. I was sinking, right to the bottom of the ocean. They seem to come when something happens. Like yesterday, when you shook my hand? I felt like we'd done that before, which I know is impossible but that's how it felt. It's like serious déjà vu." Jack looked down. He knew how insane this must sound.

Rose looked at him, amazed. "No wonder you're scared of the water."

"But I've never had these images before. It's only been in the last few weeks and I've been terrified of the sea for as long as I can remember." Jack couldn't understand it. He felt like he was going crazy.

"You know, they say that when someone has visions like that, it's apparently visions from a previous life." Rose looked up at him. Jack couldn't believe she was taking him serious. Not only listening to him, but offering suggestions as to what it might be. This girl never failed to amaze him. She had so much understanding and strength.

"I remember reading about it. When you get déjà vu, it's not normally something that's happened to you in this life but rather in a former one. Maybe that's why you don't like the sea? If you were in a sinking in a previous life." Rose suggested.

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "That doesn't explain why you were there. Or Cal and Fabrizio? Have you ever had anything like this?"

Rose shook her head. "No, but not everyone remembers a past life. You're lucky to remember something like that."

"I don't feel lucky. It's driving me crazy. I just don't know when it's going to happen." Jack sighed.

"Don't you think it's strange and a bit ironic?" Rose asked him. Jack looked at her, wondering what she meant. "Well just that we've met now and we seem to have met in a previous life as well. Were we together in your visions?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. We seemed happy in each other's company and spent a lot of time together but I'm not sure that we were actually with each other. You were dressed in fancy clothes, like you were rich, whereas I was dressed in shabby clothes. We seemed worlds apart."

Rose squeezed his hand. "You said you thought you died in your last vision?" Jack nodded. "Maybe this is God's way of telling us we're..." Rose stopped for a second, looking out to the sea again.

"We're what?" Jack wondered where she was going with this.

"That we're...meant to be?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. This beautiful woman was telling him she thought they were destined for each other. "I just think that we seemed to have been pulled apart before. Maybe this is God's way of making up for it"

Jack smiled at her. She was so stunning and made everyone around her look so plain and uninteresting. He slowly leaned towards her, placing his hand on her cheek before slipping it round to the back of her neck and pulled her gently towards him. He closed his eyes as he felt his lips meet hers. Rose lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She wanted to feel his body close to hers like she had the previous night. She loved going to sleep with him, feeling his body up against hers and hearing his heart beating through his chest. She couldn't believe how strongly she felt about him even though they'd only known each other a few weeks. Rose suddenly opened her eyes and pulled away from him, breaking their embrace. Jack looked at her, confused, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"It all makes sense!" she exclaimed.

"What does?" Jack was still lost.

"Why we feel like this about each other, and so quickly! It also explains my feelings about the sea. I said to you on Saturday that I feel drawn to the water, that I feel as though I lost something that I have to find."

Jack nodded, unsure what she meant.

"I did lose something. According to your vision, I lost you. That explains why I feel the way I do about it." Rose put her hand on his face; she had tears in her eyes now. "God has brought you back to me." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

Jack couldn't believe her reaction to this. He hadn't expected her to be so understanding. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Did we look the same? Did we have the same names?" Rose was full of questions now, she wanted to know everything.

Jack nodded. "Yes we looked the same as we do now. You had the same beautiful fiery hair and those gorgeous green eyes." He ran his hand through her hair. "I don't know if we had the same names. I think we probably did though, because I don't remember feeling as though I was someone different."

Rose suddenly stood up, she grabbed her shoes and pulled Jack to his feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked, following her.

"We're going to drive into town and go to the library. There must be something in there, old newspapers or something and maybe we can find out what year all this happened, and who we were."

Jack was impressed by her idea. They made their way to the car and Jack sped off towards the library.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Hey! Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to review this story, its really hugely appreciated! I hope you can do the same for the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 11**

"Have you found anything?" Jack asked Rose who was sitting at a computer.

They had been sat in the library for almost an hour trying to search through official records to see if they could find anything.

"I've found a few people with different variations of my name but I'm not sure which is right. I can't find anything for you though Jack. There are people with your name but not around the early 1900's that you thought we were living in." Rose sighed.

"Let me see." Jack pulled a chair up next to her and put his arm around the back of her seat. Rose turned her head slightly as she felt Jacks face next to hers. She could almost feel his breath as he stared at the computer screen. "Why don't you search the images? Put your name in and we'll see if anyone who looks similar to you comes up. You look exactly the same in my visions as you do now."

Rose typed her name into the search engine and waited patiently.

After a few seconds of searching through the images, Rose's jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

Jack looked up and followed her gaze, not quite believing what he was seeing. On the screen in front of him was a picture of a young woman, who was the double of Rose. She had the same fiery red hair which was pinned up in a bun with some curls falling down around her face. Her eyes were just as piercing as Rose's, the same bright emerald green colour. Rose's eyes fell to the name underneath the picture.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater." Rose stared at the screen. "I saw that name earlier."

"Let's go back and just search for that name." Jack started typing the name and waited to see what came up. "Rose DeWitt Bukater born 18 February 1895 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Ruth DeWitt and Charles Bukater."

Jack turned to gauge Rose's reaction and panicked when he realised she'd turned a deathly shade of white. "Are you alright?" he asked, touching her arm.

"That's my parent's names. How is that possible?" Rose finally stated.

"Are you being serious?" Jack couldn't believe it. He thought that his visions were just his imagination working overtime but now it seemed as though he really was seeing things from a previous life. The people he had seen were right in front of him, on a computer screen, from over 100 years before. "Keep reading, what else does it say?"

Rose clicked onto the next website. Her breath catching in her throat as she read the next headline.

"_Caledon Hockley to wed Rose DeWitt Bukater in May 1912. All of Philadelphia's society to attend"_

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. "I was going to marry him? This isn't right. This doesn't make sense." She didn't know how to handle this. At first, it had sounded interesting when she thought she could have had a past life. But now, seeing it in front of her, it was scaring her. She didn't actually think she truly believed in that type of thing. But now it was as though she didn't have a choice. Now she was seeing her entire life played out in front of her, the way that she had lived it before. But what was her link to Jack? How did he know who she was?

Jack scrolled through the next few reels of newspaper clippings until one huge headline caught his eye. It was from the New York Times and was dated 16 April 1912.

"_Titanic sinks four hours after hitting iceberg; 866 rescued by Carpathia, probably 1250 perish; Ismay safe, Mrs Astor maybe, noted names missing."_

Jack's eyes widened. "Do you think that was the ship? The dates tie in with the outfits you were wearing. You were definitely alive then."

"You might be right. You said that you saw me lying on a board in the water before you went under right?" Rose asked him. Jack nodded slowly. "Surely there's a survivors list somewhere? And a..." Rose was wary about saying the word. "A victim's list." She looked down.

"Rose, it's alright, you can say it, I'm here now." Jack put his hand on her and softly squeezed it, smiling at her.

Rose blushed as she felt the heat from his body travelling through his hand and onto hers. She looked back up to the screen, still holding his hand, as she watched him search for a list of survivors.

"Now from your outfit you were wearing and the fact you were marrying in front of some of the richest people in the world, I'd take a stab in the dark that you were a first class girl." Jack winked at her, trying to lighten the mood. He scanned through the list of names until he came to "D."

"De Messemaeker, Mrs Anna"

"De Mulder, Mr Theodoor"

"Dewitt Bukater, Mrs Ruth"

"Dean, Mrs Eva Georgetta"

Jack read out the list of names where Rose's should have been. He wasn't sure whether to look at her or not when he realised that her name was missing.

"Did I die?" Rose suddenly blurted out. "Check the victims list"

Jack did as she asked and after looking through the names, her eyes finally rested on the one she didn't want to see.

"DeWitt Bukater, Miss Rose. Died in the sinking. Body not recovered." Rose's eyes began welling up. She knew that she was alive now but she was overcome with great sadness that she hadn't survived this. "I was lost at sea? I thought I was still alive when you went under?" She turned to Jack, looking for answers, although she knew they were answers he probably couldn't give.

"You were. But perhaps the water was too cold? The reports said that only one lifeboat went back for survivors. Maybe it was too late?" Jack wanted to hold her. He wanted to make her see that everything was ok. She was here now and that was all that mattered.

"Check your name Jack." She encouraged. Jack drifted his eyes back up the list to see if there was anyone under the name of Dawson.

"There's a Mr Joseph Dawson but that's it. I don't think I changed names. Besides he's listed as crew, working in the engine room and I know I definitely wasn't working on that ship." Jack sighed.

"Jack, I know it's a long shot because you said you felt yourself going under, but why not check the survivors list for your name? Just in case." Rose willed him to check it, knowing it was unlikely. She couldn't understand it though. If he had been on that ship, and hadn't survived, then surely he would be on the victims list.

Jack went back to the screen listing the survivors and scrolled back down to the names beginning with "D." His eyes opened widely when he seen there was someone by the name of Dawson listed there.

"Look, Rose!" Jack pointed to the screen. "It's not my name, it's..." Jack stopped as he waited for her eyes to reach the name.

"It's me." Rose couldn't believe what she was reading. "Rose Dawson? How can that be? It must be someone else. The person is listed as 3rd class. I thought you said I was 1st?"

"I don't know Rose. Unless I have more visions that give me a bit more information that what I've already had then this is purely a guessing game. We definitely seemed to have met on this ship. I'm not sure why and I'm not sure how it's possible when we were clearly from two separate worlds, and you were due to be married. Could something have happened with us? Would you have taken my name? I don't know." Jack felt defeated. It was as though he was so close to figuring all this out. Why he recognised Rose, why he was terrified of the water but he just couldn't put all the pieces together.

"Well, you'll just need to make sure you take a note of every little vision you get and we can sit and work it out together." Rose smiled, squeezing his hand once more.

Jack was glad she was there. He thought that she would have been scared off by all of this. That she would have thought him to be crazy, but here she was, helping him piece it altogether. He smiled back at her as he watched her glancing through more articles.

"Come on then." Jack said, standing up. "I don't think we can find anymore just yet."

"Wait!" Rose had a sudden urgency in her voice. "Look at this."

Jack sat back down and stared at the screen.

"Caledon Hockley mourns loss of bride in Titanic disaster."

Rose stared at the screen, reading the article quickly. "It says that I died in the sinking, but I was never found. If what you're saying is right, about us meeting on the ship, then perhaps we felt something for each other? Maybe I didn't want to go back with them? Maybe I...faked my death? Gave a false name when I got on the Carpathia. Is this making any sense?"

Jack couldn't say for sure. He wanted that to be what had happened. That somehow, against all odds, him and Rose had met on this amazing ship and realised they were soul mates. Going back to 1912, he could imagine that Cal and her mother wouldn't be impressed. A well to do girl mixing with a 3rd class gutter rat like him? Class wars were still an issue now but nowhere near as bad as they would have been 100years before.

"It is Rose, but I don't know if that's definitely what happened. We'll just need to try and keep a note of anything else that I can remember." Jack shrugged.

"We should go and see someone." Rose suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jack was confused.

"I don't know what they're called. Like a spiritualist or something? Is that what they are? A physic?" Jack looked at her strangely.

"Don't you think we're taking this a bit too far? I mean we're already spent the best part of three hours in here going through all this stuff. Do you really want to go see a spooky woman as well? He laughed.

Rose looked hurt that he'd laughed at her suggestion. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's just, I'm not sure if I believe in them."

"You believe in past lives but not in the people who can tell you about them?" Rose snapped.

"Rose, please, I don't want to argue about this. Let's just see if we can find out more through research and these visions, if any more of them come, and if we can't find out anything else, then we'll go see someone." Jack offered the compromise to her, hoping she would take it.

"Ok Jack, we'll do it that way." Rose smiled before closing down the computer.

"Good. Come on, we've been at this for hours, let's go get something to eat." He laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to him. She stood up straight. Jack had almost pulled her right against his body. She enjoyed the closeness they had; it reminded her of when they fell asleep together on the beach, cuddled into each other. She took a breath in, taking in his scent as he pulled her towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few weeks, Jack had a few more visions but nothing quite as vivid as his earlier ones. He was currently sitting in his room, at the large beech coloured desk, trying to write down everything that he could remember from the images that plagued his mind. Jack lifted his pen to his lips, nervously chewing on the lid, as he recalled the past couple of months. He had spent more and more time with Rose, much to the frustration of Cal, but they had spent their time trying to work everything out. Ever since the beach party, they had shared a few brief kisses but that was all. Jack was desperate to ask Rose out on a date but he just couldn't find the right time to ask her. He was extremely frustrated with himself. They had spoken about being meant for each other, being given a second chance at life, a second chance at being together and he couldn't even muster the courage to ask her out for dinner. It was ridiculous.

Jack looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him. He had been listing the visions as they had happened. One night, he had been at Tommy's playing cards with a few friends when he was suddenly thrown back to what he now knew was 1912. He was sat in a bar, at a table, beside Fabrizio. In front of him and to his right were two men that he didn't recognise. They were clearly foreign, Russian he expected. They had been playing a game of poker and Jack noticed two tickets headed "White Star Line" sitting in front of him covered in coins and a pocket watch. When he realised they were 3rd class tickets, Jack worked out what had happened. He was never supposed to be on the ship. He or Fabrizio must have won these tickets in the poker game. Jack now understood why he wasn't on either the survivors or the victims list; no one knew he was on board.

A week later, he had been with Rose at the beach again and they had shared another kiss lying in the sand. After opening his eyes, he was transported back to the ship. He and Rose were somewhere warm, surrounded by steam. Looking around, it looked as though they were in the very bowels of the ship. The engine room possibly. But they had shared an extremely passionate kiss, hidden away from sight, surrounded by the hot air.

They now knew that sometime on the ship, he and Rose had developed feelings for each other. He was still unsure how they met but he knew they cared deeply for one another and he was convinced that Rose had survived and had taken his name after the sinking.

After he had had this vision, Jack had made another visit to the library to check newspapers from after the sinking. He tried to find out as much as he could about Rose Dawson. Looking over the information that was available, Jack was overwhelmed at the similarities between Rose as she was then and how she is now. There wasn't much information on Rose in the few years after the sinking. The first mention he could find of her was in the early 1920's when she was working in Los Angeles as an actress. Looking at the old photos of the woman in different plays and old movies, Jack could tell it was her. Despite it being ten years after Titanic, she still looks exactly the same, as if she'd never aged. According to official records, Rose got married to a man by the name of Calvert in 1927 and went on to have several children. In a way, Jack was glad that Rose moved on with her life even though it hurt him to think of her having that life with someone other than him. Printing out all the information he could, he had gone back to his car and driven home. That brought him to where he was now, sitting in his room, staring at the information that he had found. Jack stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to his window, still holding onto the piece of paper in his hand. His mind was working into overdrive, trying to take in everything. A few months ago, he would have never even entertained the idea of a past life. He always thought that type of thing was ridiculous but ever since Rose had mentioned it to him, the more it started to make sense. Jack couldn't understand though how he seemed to be the only one who could remember it all. Rose didn't, he knew Fabrizio didn't and Cal didn't appear to know either. He and Rose had made a pact not to mention any of this to their friends; they knew they probably wouldn't understand. Jack was grateful for this. He hadn't been at the school for long and certainly didn't want to be labelled as the weird guy who thinks he's lived before.

Staring back out the window, Jack looked over at Rose's house. It was just like his, set over 3 levels with the third being a converted attic space. The walls were a pale yellow colour with large white framed windows. There were two garages joined onto a long driveway that Rose's car was sitting on. The house was surrounded with large trees and a wall travelled the distance around the large garden at the rear. Rose had since told Jack that the room at the front was indeed her bedroom. Occasionally when they were both home at night, they would sit at the window and shine a flashlight into the other's room. Rose started this, finding it funny that doing so would wake Jack up as he couldn't sleep as soon as there was any light shining in his room. Eventually Jack got his own back and it continued from there. Jack often noticed Rose staring out her bedroom window just looking across at his house but he wasn't ever sure if she was looking for him or just happened to be looking in that direction.

His eyes drifted up to Rose's room and realised she was there. He reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and picked up his cellphone.

"_Are you bored? X"_ he sent the message and looked back out the window, realising that she had picked her phone up straight away.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, his phone beeped.

"_A little bit. How about you? X" _She responded.

It was Friday and Jack's mom was working nightshift that night, like she did every week. He glanced round at his clock which was sitting on the nightstand. It was 7pm. He knew his mom would be going out shortly and he wondered if he should invite Rose over. He didn't know if she would be able to, if her mom would let her. Jack's mom was quite liberal. She was well aware of what teenage boys get up to and was always of the opinion that if she tried to stop her son from doing something, then there would be more chance of him rebelling and doing something stupid. By teaching him of the consequences of his choices, but giving him the option to make them himself, she believed he would make the right choice. She was proud of her son. He had a strong head on his shoulders and was sensible, not like some of the friends he had left behind in Wisconsin. She had met several of Jack's friends since they moved to L.A. and had liked them all, but she wasn't stupid, she knew her son harboured a crush on the pretty girl who lived across the street.

Jack quickly darted down the large staircase and into the living room where his mom was ironing her uniform for work.

"Are you alright Jack?" she said, startled at how quickly he'd appeared.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen, would it be alright if I asked Rose over tonight? Just to watch a movie or something?" Jack knew he really didn't have to ask but it was his mom's house and just wanted to give her the respect of making sure she was ok with it.

"Of course." She said, turning round. "I don't think there's a lot of food in the fridge though. Here..." she lifted her purse from the sofa and took twenty dollars out and handed it to him. "Why don't you order a pizza or something?"

Jack smiled. His mom was one in a million. "Thanks mom." He said, taking the note from her hand.

"Now remember, don't be doing anything stupid." She winked at him.

"I won't!" Jack called running back up the stairs to text Rose back. He grabbed the phone from the bed and typed a message. He wasn't sure if she would think he was coming on to strong but they had been spending so much time together that Jack had seen this as the next natural step. They had to spend some time alone, not thinking about the visions, just enjoying each other's company.

His phone quickly beeped again. Jack's heart was in this throat as he opened the message up, unsure of what it was going to say.

"_That would be great. My mom's going out to some charity event tonight and won't be home till late. What time? X"_

Jack felt like he was flying. He was finally getting to spend an evening with Rose, alone, just the two of them. He quickly sent her back a message saying to come over about 8pm. He knew his mom would be away by then and it gave him a chance to have a shower before she arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Just after 8pm, Jack's doorbell rang. He walked through from the living room where he had been sitting to the front door. He quickly checked himself over in the large mirror beside the door before pulling it open. Rose was facing away from him but turned when she heard the movement of the door. Jack smiled as he quickly looked her over. Rose wore a pair of jeans with white sandals and a white shirt. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun with a few strands falling down the side of her face. She had minimal make up on; just enough to highlight her gorgeous green eyes. Even though he was dressed casually, Jack still thought she looked amazing. As if she had stepped off a catwalk. He suddenly felt very plain standing next to her. Jack glanced down at himself. He too was wearing jeans but they were slightly ripped at the knees and his T shirt was slightly faded. He tried not to think too much about it and pulled the door open wider to beckon her in.

"Hey Jack." She smiled, before planting a light kiss on his cheek. She walked past him and wandered into the living room.

Jack placed his fingers to his cheek before closing the door after her.

"So, how's it going?" Rose turned to him as she sat down on the sofa.

"Not bad. How have you been?" Jack stood in the doorframe between the living room and the hallway.

"I've been alright. So, what are we watching?" Rose pushed her shoes off her feet and pulled them up to her. She had become really good friends with Jack and felt so comfortable with him; it was like they had known each other for years. Rose had reasoned with herself that technically, they had known each other for years.

"I don't mind." Jack walked into the living room and over to the large cabinet in the corner that housed hundreds of DVD's. "Do you want to be scared? Want to laugh? Want to cry?" He smiled as he looked over the titles.

Rose stood up and walked over to him. She looked up at the movies sitting on the shelf, each one begging to be watched. She cocked her head to the side trying to read the titles. Jack looked down at her, her hair was right in front of his face and he could smell the scent from her shampoo drifting over to him. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in all of her that he could.

"What about this?" Rose reached forward pulling a DVD from the shelf.

"Seriously?" Jack made a face. Rose had picked up one of the scarier films from his selection. "Are you sure you won't get too scared?" Jack teased.

"I won't be when I've got you next to me." Rose flirted, wanting him to realise that she wanted him to look after her.

Jack understood fully. He took the disc from its case and walked over to the TV and slipped the disc inside the machine and lifted the remote control. Rose had moved back to the sofa and made herself comfortable.

"Do you want to order something to eat? A pizza or something?" Jack suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great, I'm starving." Rose rubbed her stomach as she felt it rumble.

Jack disappeared into the kitchen to pick up and menu before walking back in and asking Rose what she wanted. Taking a mental note, Jack picked up the phone and dialled the number.

A few minutes later, he sat back down next to Rose. "They said it'll be here in about thirty minutes."

"Excellent." Rose leaned against Jack's side and cuddled into him. It was dark now and the living room was almost pitch black apart from the light coming from the TV. Jack picked up the remote and pressed play before setting it down again.

Whilst the movie had been playing, Jack noticed that Rose was now leaning right up against him, her arm draped over his waist and her index finger was hooked over the top of his jeans. He had lifted his arm up to allow her to come closer to him before he rested his hand on her back. Rose's top had lifted slightly with her stretching over him and his hand was grazing her skin. He could feel her body tensing and her hand gripping onto his jeans whenever something scary happened in the movie and Jack couldn't help but laugh when she almost jumped out of the chair when the doorbell rang.

"Relax!" he laughed, standing up. "It's just the pizza guy."

Rose put her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. Her heart felt as though it was going to burst from her body. They had paused the movie whilst sitting eating their food and had just decided to sit and talk. Rose had asked him if he had had anymore visions but Jack hadn't really want to get into it that night.

"Come on Rose, it's a Friday night. Let's just forget about it all for one night." Rose didn't want to push him. She was grateful that he had chosen to share all this with her so she was happy to move at his pace.

Once they had finished what they could eat, they settled back down on the sofa. Not really thinking about it but moving straight back into the position they had been in when the pizza had arrived. Jack looked down at her as she held onto him. They sat watching the rest of the movie like that. By the time it had finished, it was almost eleven thirty.

"When do you need to go home?" Jack asked.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Rose tried to look offended but couldn't help but laugh.

"No, of course not." Jack protested. "I just wondered how much longer we had together." He hadn't meant that to come across quite as needy as it sounded but it was true. He almost counted the seconds until he knew he would see Rose, whether it was at school or if they had arranged to meet up. He loved spending time with her.

"She probably won't be home till after 2am. The event doesn't finish till 1 and its all the way across town so by the time she says bye to everyone and gets in the car, it'll be after one thirty." Rose was glad. She wanted to stay with Jack, to spend this time with him with no interruptions from anyone else.

Jack smiled as he pressed a button on the remote to put the TV back on, trying to find a channel to watch. As he looked through the TV guide, he could feel Rose's eyes on him. Turning his head slightly, he realised she was looking at him.

"What?" At first he thought he had something on his face.

"Nothing." She finally said, looking down.

"Are you alright?" he placed his hand on her chin, slowly lifting it up so her eyes were level with his.

Rose stared at him for a few seconds before slowly leaning towards him. She brushed her lips across his gently before pressing them together. Jack responded by putting his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. They sat there for a few minutes, their kissing becoming more and more passionate, before Jack finally pulled away.

"So Rose, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He smiled cheekily.

"Oh I don't know about that. I mean, I think you'll need to show me that you want me to be your..." Before Rose had finished her sentence, Jack pulled her back to him and kissed her again, clinging onto her. Rose finally pulled back from him. "Yes I think that's exactly what it means." She laughed, kissing him again.

They spent the rest of the evening like that, watching TV and stopping every so often when being apart got too much to bear.

Just before 1am, Rose went home, gently kissing Jack before wandering over the street. Jack watched until she got safely inside before closing the door and leaning up against it smiling to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Over the next few days, Jack showed Rose all the information he had gathered on her life up to and after the sinking. He had discovered that Rose had belonged to a very wealthy family from Philadelphia. Death records showed that her father had died a year before she set sail on Titanic and the engagement announcement had followed shortly after. Doing some research on the Hockleys, Jack had found that Cal's father Nathan owned a huge steel business in Pittsburgh and Cal was set to inherit millions of dollars. After the sinking, they assumed that Rose had changed her name to avoid marrying Cal. It was clear from Jack's visions that they seemed to be in love with each other so can only imagine that Rose didn't really love Cal if she had fallen for Jack so easily. Jack had read that Cal Hockley had married someone else only a year after Titanic went down.

"He obviously didn't love me that much." Rose laughed.

"Well a year after he married, his father died so he inherited the company and all his father's money but according to one of the papers, after the stock market crash of 1929 he killed himself. Put a pistol in his mouth. Apparently the crash hit his interests hard." Jack sighed. Although he didn't like Cal, it was still sad to think his life had come to that. "I couldn't really find anything on you until the early 20's. It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth. Then you got into acting, starring in some plays and movies in Los Angeles. You got married in 1927 to a guy named Calvert and had 3 children. I looked up death records for your family as well. Calvert died in '85 and you...you died 5 years later aged 95.

Rose looked up at him. "Seriously? Wow I lived really long."

Jack nodded. "I eventually found a birth record for me. It took me forever to find it. Amazingly it shows my birthplace as Wisconsin and I was born three years before you. There's no death record though, but there wouldn't be would there. No one knew where I was. No one that cared anyway."

"Jack this is unbelievable. I can't believe you've found so much on us." Rose looked over the papers in front of her. "I honestly would never have believed this if I hadn't seen it for myself. Have you had any other visions?"

Jack shook his head. "Not really no. Because we've been doing a lot of the same stuff over the past few weeks, it's not really happened. It seems to just be when I do something new, perhaps if I do something that I maybe did back then? Do you know what I mean?" Jack had no idea if he was making any sense. He knew what he meant but it was hard to try and explain.

"Yeah I get it." Rose sighed, trying to think of ways that they could make the visions come. She glanced at her watch and realised they had been sitting looking over the information that they had for the past three hours. "It's getting late Jack, I should maybe get going. Listen I'm having to go to this fancy dinner at my mom's country club on Saturday night. It's just gonna be my mom and her posh friends. I could really use a bit of company. Would you come with me?"

Jack smiled. "Of course I would."

"Thanks Jack" Rose leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "We're leaving at 7. Just come over my house about 15minutes before. Oh and it'll be fairly formal, do you have a suit or something?"

"Yeah I do. Don't you worry about that." Jack winked. He was suddenly nervous. He realised that this would be the first time he would actually meet Rose's mother and he wanted to make a good impression.

Rose laughed. She squeezed his hand and stood up. Jack followed her down to his front door, opening it for her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then Jack."

"You will." He grinned. She was about to walk away from him when Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Jack lifted his hand to the back of her neck and leaned forward, gently kissing her, running his fingers through her hair. "Good night Rose." He smiled, pulling away from her.

Rose looked at him, breathless from his kiss. "Good night Jack." She walked towards her house, letting her hand finally slide from his.

"So, Jack...do you want to tell me what's going on with you and Rose?" Tommy asked him the next day at school. "Because ever since the beach party, you two have been inseparable."

The two friends were sitting on the bleachers at the football field. It was a warm day and the sun was shining brightly down on them as they sat eating lunch. Tommy had wanted to ask Jack what was going on with Rose all day. He had seen the way they caught each other's eye when they were near each other. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were blocking out the rest of the world. Tommy knew there had to be something going on.

"What are you talking about?" Jack looked at him.

"Come on, don't play dumb with me Dawson." Tommy laughed. "She doesn't hang out with us, but I've seen you making eyes at each other in class and you look at each other constantly at lunch."

"There's nothing going on." Jack protested.

Tommy shook his head. "Cal came along the beach that night absolutely livid. He was going around saying that he caught you and Rose in a compromising situation."

Jack burst out laughing. "Are you kidding? That's what he said? We were just talking. You know how he feels about Rose, he was clearly just jealous that she was with me." Jack didn't want to tell anyone about him and Rose just yet. They had discussed it after she had come over to watch the movie and had decided not to tell anyone just yet. They didn't want any issues with Cal and they knew that if he had found out they were dating; they wouldn't get any peace from him.

Tommy wasn't convinced but he nodded, indicating to Jack that although he accepted his version of events, he didn't believe them.

"Right then." Tommy smirked. "Anyway, what are you doing on Saturday night? Me and Amy were thinking about going bowling if you want to come?"

Tommy and Amy had finally given in to their feelings after the beach party and had started dating. Tommy had insisted that they weren't serious at the moment but Jack knew him too well already.

Jack quickly lifted his head. "Oh...erm..." Jack stuttered. After the conversation he just had with Tommy, he didn't want to admit that he would be going out with Rose. "I think my mom's got something planned for Saturday." Jack lied.

"Oh right, no problem." Tommy didn't look up from his burger and Jack wasn't entirely sure if he believed him.

He decided just to let it go. He hated lying to Tommy but he felt that it was the best thing to do. No doubt if he let him in on his secret, he would tell Amy. And as much as Jack liked Amy, he knew that if she found out, Jack would as well have the president interrupt the 6 o clock news to share the details of their relationship.

Jack's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the bell. He stood up, lifting his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Tommy followed him as they walked back up the steps in silence.

"OK, well I'll see you later?" Jack turned to Tommy.

"Yeah no problem Jack." Tommy smiled as he walked away.

Jack couldn't shake the feeling that Tommy was mad at him. He couldn't blame him to be honest. He hadn't spent that much time with him recently and Jack knew he really had to make it up to him.

"Tommy!" Jack yelled, running after him. Tommy turned to see Jack tearing after him. "Listen, do you want to do something tonight?"

Tommy smiled. He had missed his friend and as much as he knew Jack wasn't being truthful with him about Rose, he respected his reasons for doing so. He had a feeling that given how much he had stuttered when he had asked him about Saturday that Jack had something planned with Rose that night.

"Yeah sure. Sounds great. I'll meet you after school, at the gates?" Jack nodded. He shook Tommy's hand before walking back to his class.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jack stared at himself in the mirror, trying to fix his tie. Tonight was the night of the gala at Rose's mother's country club and Jack was determined to make a good impression. He had spent almost every night this week with Tommy and Fabrizio and he was glad to have reinvigorated their friendship, but now he had to focus on Rose. He was meeting her mother for the first time that night and was worried that she wouldn't like him. Jack had seen her a few times outside their house and she seemed extremely snobbish. She could understand why her mother was keen on Rose getting together with Cal. They were so similar in their mannerisms and how they held themselves. She didn't seem to know her daughter though. She didn't realise that underneath all the good manners, that Rose was a wild spirit that didn't want to be tamed. Jack smiled to himself as he thought about Rose. She made his heart skip a beat, made his breath catch in his throat when he saw her. Plus the fact that they shared something so special like a past life made it so much more appealing.

Jack looked up as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. His mother opened the door slightly and peeked her head through. She opened her mouth when she saw Jack standing there. Looking him up and down, she couldn't believe that this handsome man was her son. He had grown up so much in the past couple of years, more so since the problems with his father. He had to grow up. His mother needed him, needed someone to look after her after everything his father had done.

"You look so grown up." His mother had tears in her eyes.

"Stop it mom." Jack always got embarrassed when his mother made such a fuss of him. He looked back to the mirror and slicked his hair back from his face with some gel. Straightening up his tie and slipping his feet into his shoes, Jack was ready. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was six thirty. Jack pulled his jacket on and lifted his wallet and phone, dropping them into his pockets. He walked past his mom, laughing at her still wiping her eyes. She followed him downstairs and sat down on the sofa whilst he grabbed something to eat from the fridge.

"Aren't you meant to be having dinner at this thing?" Jack's mom asked.

"Yeah, but if it's really posh food, then I might not like it." Jack laughed. He glanced at the clock again. It was almost six forty five. "Right mom, I gotta go. Rose asked me to be there fifteen minutes before."

She smiled. "Have a good time son." Jack kissed her on the cheek before making his way out the door and across the street. He knocked on Rose's door nervously, playing with his fingers and cracking his knuckles, something he only ever did when he was anxious.

The door slowly opened to reveal a middle aged woman with similar hair colouring to Rose. It was pulled up high on her head and held together with a large diamond clip. She was dressed in a long red dress which came down to her feet.

"You must be Mr Dawson." The woman held her hand out to Jack.

Unsure of what to do, he took her hand and gently shook it. She looked at him strangely and invited him in.

"I'm Rose's mother. Ruth Bukater."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Bukater. Call me Jack though. I hear Mr Dawson, I'm looking around for my father." Jack smiled.

Ruth nodded and walked towards the living room. "Rose should be down soon. Please, have a seat."

Jack followed her and sat down. "Would you like anything to drink Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm alright thank you."

Ruth looked up as she heard the sound of heels on the wooden flooring. She smiled as she seen Rose walking towards her. Jack turned in his chair and looked behind him. As always, Rose took his breath away. She was dressed in a sleeveless floor length midnight blue dress. It had a neckline which drifted down to the top of her cleavage. Jack's eyes were wide with amazement as he looked her over. She had a sparkling diamond necklace on which mimicked the shape of her dresses neckline and a bracelet to match. Jack stood up and walked towards her, taking her hand and gently laying his lips on her knuckles. He looked up at her and smiled. Rose stifled a laugh as he tried to act as posh as possible. However she stared at him as she noticed his smile fade. Rose looked up to see her mother disappearing into the next room.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. "It's happening again isn't it?"

Jack nodded. He looked behind him and realised Ruth wasn't there. "We were at the she main staircase. You know the one we saw in the pictures? You were walking down and I was standing at the bottom. We did the same thing. I kissed your hand and we walked towards the dining room." Jack shook his head, trying to forget the image. "Forget it for tonight. Let's just go and have some fun."

"Jack, about tonight." Rose started. "I thought I should let you know that Cal and his family will be there."

Jack laughed. "Do you think that bothers me?" he walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't you worry about that. Everything will be fine."

"Come on you two! The car's there." Ruth shouted from the front door.

Rose lifted her purse and slipped her hand through Jack's arm which he held out for her. She smiled at him as they walked out the door and towards the large Bentley sitting outside. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He'd seen these cars around but never had any possibility of sitting in one. The driver came round and opened the door for them. Ruth stepped in first and Jack motioned for Rose to go in front of him before he finally followed them.

Twenty minutes later, the car finally pulled up outside a beautiful building surrounded by large gardens. Jack stepped out the car and held his hand out for Rose. She clasped onto it and slid from the car seat. Jack then did they same for her mother. Ruth looked at him, trying to work out what he was up to. There was something about this boy she didn't like. She didn't like the interest that he seemed to have in her daughter. She wondered why Rose couldn't have just accepted Cal's invitation to court her. He would have been so much better for her and would have secured their financial future. She began walking towards the club with Jack and Rose following behind her. Ruth had to keep looking behind her to try and stop the two of them from giggling.

Once they arrived inside, Jack looked around him and tried to take in his surroundings. He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. No matter that he was wearing a suit and had shined his shoes, he still didn't feel that he belonged. He looked over all the people in front of him who were dressed to the nines, wearing expensive jewellery and dripping in diamonds and couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Are you alright?" Rose's voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just didn't think it would be quite as formal as this." Jack admitted.

"I know. These things are a nightmare. I hate coming to them but every so often I need to come along." Rose tried to fix her dress which had tucked itself under her shoe.

Rose motioned for Jack to follow her mother towards a large table covered in cutlery and crockery. Jack pulled a chair out for Rose to sit in before taking his place beside her. Ruth sat down at the other side of Rose and proceeded to talk to an older gentleman sitting beside her.

Jack looked up from the table as he heard commotion coming from the main entrance.

"That'll be Cal and his father." Rose said, following his gaze. "They always seem to make a fuss when they get here."

Sure enough, Cal appeared in the door followed by an older man who was clearly his father, given their amazing likeness to each other. They walked through the large archway towards the table. Jack noticed Cal making a beeline for Rose the second he saw her. He leaned down beside her and took her hand, gently kissing it.

"You look beautiful as always Rose." Cal flirted, still holding onto her hand.

"Thank you Cal. Surely you remember Jack." Rose motioned to Jack sitting next to her.

"Dawson?" Cal was shocked. He hadn't noticed him sitting there. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Rose." Jack felt his body tensing up. He didn't want to cause a scene with Cal but he couldn't help but feel agitated whenever he was around.

"Really?" Cal sneered. He couldn't understand what Rose saw in him. He didn't belong in their crowd and certainly couldn't offer Rose the same things that he could. Cal could offer Rose a life of wealth and luxury whereas Jack could maybe offer her a night out at a cheap restaurant every couple of months. "Well I hope you enjoy your evening." Cal kissed Rose's hand again before wandering across to the other side of the large table.

Jack shrugged at Rose and turned back to face the table. The other chairs around him had started to fill up and Jack was aware of someone sitting beside him. Glancing round, he noticed a stout woman had sat down. She was dressed in an elegant red and black gown and wrapped in a fur stole.

"Hey there!" She said loudly, in a thick mid western accent, putting her hand out to Jack.

Jack smiled and took her hand. "Hi." He said quietly.

"Speak up sonny, you can't keep anyone's attention with a soft voice like that." She laughed. "Margaret Brown, but you can call me Molly. I've never seen you here before."

"I'm Jack Dawson. I'm here with Rose and her mother."

Molly smiled. "So you're the young man Rose has been raving about the past few times I've seen her."

Jack blushed. "I'm not sure about that."

"Well you certainly match her description of the young man that had stolen her heart." Molly winked.

Jack looked behind him to see Rose talking with her mother. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she laughed. He turned back round to Molly. There was something familiar about her. Whatever it was, Jack knew that he liked her. She seemed different from all the others that were there that night.

Jack sat talking to Molly for most of the night. He knew that Rose had to talk to so many other people that were there and he didn't want to get in her way. Occasionally she turned to him and smiled and sometimes squeezed his hand underneath the table. Each time she did, Jack glanced up and noticed Cal giving them daggers across the table. He laughed to himself as the waiter interrupted them and set their dessert plates down in front of them.

After the meal finished, Rose leaned in towards Jack. "They always have a band or something playing afterwards. It's usually quite good." Jack nodded. To be fair, he had actually enjoyed himself. He even thought he was making headway with Ruth and had managed to completely ruin Cal's obvious plans for Rose that he had.

After the band played a few songs, they played a few chords of the next tune. The slowness indicated to Jack that they had moved onto a ballad. He stood from his chair and held his hand out to Rose.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Come on." Jack moved his hand again towards her. Rose glanced over at Molly who nodded and motioned with her eyes to go with him. Rose placed her hand into Jack's and stood up. Looking past her, Jack caught Ruth's eye. She was glaring at him and followed him with her eyes. He nodded to her and pulled Rose towards the dance floor. Jack pulled Rose close to him and placed his hand on the small of her back, and taking her other hand in his. Rose felt elated as she held onto Jack's shoulder. She gripped onto his hand, slipping her fingers in between his. She could feel the warmth from his body radiating towards her and could sense the thumping sensation from his heart beating through his chest. Rose looked up at him as they moved together to the music, their bodies moving perfectly in sync. She studied his face, taking in all the features. His perfect pink lips; the cute dimples that formed in his cheeks when he smiled; his soft clear skin; his sun kissed blond hair which usually fell perfectly into his eyes; those piercing blue eyes which drilled deep into her soul. Rose couldn't deny he was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful man she had ever set eyes on. She was completely unaware of everyone else in the room. Nothing else mattered apart from her and Jack. Rose wondered if they had ever done this before, if they had ever danced together on the Titanic. She wondered how they would have ever done that when they seemed worlds apart in their past lives. She realised Jack was now staring at her, as if he was trying to read her mind, trying to know what she was thinking. Rose smiled at him and did something that she never thought she would do in front of her mother and her snooty friends. She reached up and kissed him gently. She pressed her lips against his, gripping tighter onto his hand. Jack stared at her when she pulled away before looking over her shoulder to see if anyone had noticed. The majority of people continued with their business as they had done but as his eyes landed on Ruth's, he could see that she was now clearly angry at her daughters forwardness. Cal looked as though someone had punched him in the stomach and Jack could see him clenching his fists at his side. Jack looked back down at Rose who had a soft smile on her face.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked him.

Jack laughed. "And go where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. We could go back down to the beach." She suggested.

"We'll need to get a cab." Jack pointed out.

Rose shook her head. "James, the driver will still be outside. We can ask him to drop us off and then he can come back here."

Jack thought for a moment and looked back around him. "Come on then."

"You go outside. I'll be out in a second." Rose walked away from him towards the table they had been sitting at. She took the seat next to her mother and watched Jack make his way out the room.

"Mother, I'm not feeling that great. I started feeling very dizzy when I was dancing. I'm going to go home if you don't mind." Ruth looked her over suspiciously.

"You certainly seemed alright a moment ago." Ruth was clearly not amused. "You didn't need to draw attention to yourself like that Rose."

Rose shrugged. "Don't make a fuss mother. I like Jack. Anyway, he's going to escort me home." Rose stood up. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Very well. I don't expect to come home and find that boy there." Ruth warned.

"You won't" Rose agreed. She made her way towards the door before she felt someone yanking on her arm. "What the..."

Cal stood in front of her. His face red with rage. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get your hands off me Cal." Rose yanked her arm away from him. "I'm going home."

"So it is a little slut isn't it?" he hissed.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Leave me the hell alone." Rose was almost shouting now and could see that people were starting to take notice.

"What is going on here?" Ruth rushed over, trying to encourage them to keep the noise down. "People are staring."

"Why don't you ask Cal mother? Ask him why he felt the need to grab my arm. Ask him why he just called me a slut." Rose yelled.

Ruth stared at her, then looked to Cal. "Don't be so ridiculous Rose." She finally said. "Mr Hockley would never use such language."

Cal smirked. "Are you being serious?" Rose couldn't believe her mother. Why did she always take his side? She never took hers.

"Rose, stop making a fuss. If your unwell then have James take you home." Ruth walked away leaving her with Cal.

"Do as your told Rose." Cal laughed. Rose was so frustrated. She turned on her heel and stormed from the room, almost knocking Jack down on her way out.

"Are you alright?" Jack gripped onto her arms, holding onto her.

"Can we just get out of here Jack?" Rose begged. "I just want to get away from these people."

"Come." Jack pulled her hand and led her outside towards the car.

"James, can you take us to the beach?" Rose asked as she stepped inside the car.

"Yes miss."

Jack followed her into the car and sat down beside her. He took her in his arms as she finally let out the sobs that she had been holding back since exiting the country club.

"It's alright Rose. I promise." Jack's voice was so soothing and reassuring. Rose knew that with him, she was safe. He would look after her and care for her in a way that no one else ever could.

Rose buried her head into Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes until she finally felt the car pull to a halt.

**A/N – Apologies for the extremely lengthy chapter. I didn't actually realise how long it was getting when I was writing it but when I read it over, I didn't really want to split it so hope you can forgive me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rose pulled her dress up to her knees and paddled her feet in the cool water. The sky was clear and full of stars. She sat down on the sand, not caring that it would probably ruin her expensive dress. Jack sat down beside her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Look." Rose pointed to the sky. "It's so beautiful."

Jack followed her hand and gazed up at the dark blue and black sky.

"It's so vast and endless, and we're so small" She continued. "My crowd, they think they're giants. They're not even dust in God's eye."

"You know there's been a mistake. You're not one of them." Jack smiled. "You got mailed to the wrong address."

Rose laughed, gripping his hand. "I did, didn't I?"

Jack nodded.

"Look! A shooting star." Rose stared back at the sky.

"Wow, that was a long one." Jack looked up. "You know my pop's used to tell me that every time you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that." Rose agreed.

Jack glanced over at Rose. She was still staring at the sky. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head to look at him.

Jack's eyes moved over her face. The moonlight bounced off her skin and reflected off her eyes. The beach was completely deserted. Jack had looked at his watch when they had arrived. It had been just after 11pm when they had got there and they had been sitting on the beach for about twenty minutes. He knew there wasn't much chance of many other people arriving now. Rose suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. She put her hand on his cheek and slipped it round to the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. Jack responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him so her body was pressing up against his. Rose deepened their kiss and opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue to move inside and explore hers. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, lying back on the sand. Jack hovered his body above her and ran his hand down her side. Jack pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. Rose nodded, as though giving him permission to take things further. Jack looked around him, the beach was empty. They had moved down to a secluded part so they wouldn't be disturbed but Jack was still wary about doing anything where they were.

"It's alright Jack." Rose finally said, almost as if she was reading his mind. "We're fine here. It's late. No one comes here at this time."

Jack leaned forward and kissed her again, his hand resting on Rose's hip.

They lay there together, the water drifted up around their feet, as Jack made love to her, under the moonlight and glimmer from the sky full of stars.

Afterwards, Rose lay with her head on Jack's shoulder; He held her close and stroked her arm gently. Jack gazed up at the sky and thought about what had just happened. Jack didn't know if this was a first for Rose. It wasn't for him. He had had girls before but nothing like Rose. He didn't think he would ever meet someone like her again. Before, with the other girls, it had been purely physical, but with Rose, he felt something more, something he hadn't ever felt before. He looked down at her. Her head was moving up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. She was so beautiful. Her red hair blew in the soft breeze and tickled his bare chest. His shirt still open from where Rose had pulled it away from him. Jack moved a strand of hair from Rose's cheek to behind her ear. She smiled in her sleep and gripped tighter onto his stomach, pulling him closer to her. Jack lifted his arm and checked his watch. It was now after 12. He knew that Rose would need to get home soon before her mother arrived back. He gently shook her until her eyes slowly opened. She slowly raised her head to look at him and rubbed her eyes gently. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rose nodded. It was no lie. She had never been happier than what she was at that point. She was lying on the beach with the most amazing man she had ever met. She had let him make love to her. Allowed him to take her innocence. But she was glad. Jack was exactly the type of person she had always imagined would take it. And she was happy to give him it. She knew she had fallen for him, deeply and she hoped he felt the same. Rose knew that after tonight, Cal would be sure to tell everyone that her and Jack were together. But now she didn't care. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops that she was with him.

"We should maybe get going. I don't want to get you in trouble with your mom." Jack laughed.

Rose sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." She stood up, holding onto her dress to keep it from falling down. Jack had slid it off her shoulders earlier when he had kissed her over her shoulders and chest. She smiled at the memory as she pulled the straps up over her arms. "Could you zip me up?" Rose pointed to the back of her dress. Jack stood behind her and slowly slipped the zip up to the top of her dress before kissing the nape of her neck. Rose shuddered at the touch of his lips on her skin before turning to him and pressing her lips to his. Jack buttoned up his shirt and put his jacket back on before taking her hand and leading her back to the road. Looking out he stood for a few minutes before finally seeing a cab coming down the street. Jack stuck his hand up, signalling to the driver that he needed a lift. The car pulled into the side of the road and Jack led her to the back door. Giving the driver the address, they climbed into the back seat and cuddled into each other.

Eventually they pulled up outside their houses and Jack paid the driver. Rose started to walk towards her front door. She saw the house was still in darkness so knew that her mother wasn't home. Once she got to the porch, she turned to face Jack who was standing behind her. He smiled at her and rubbed his hand down her cheek before pulling her close to him and kissing her lips gently.

"Goodnight Rose." Jack smiled before walking away from her.

Rose stood there for a few seconds, watching him cross the street. "Goodnight Jack." She finally whispered before making her way inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Over the next few days, word had spread around the school that Jack and Rose were an item. Rose knew it would only be so long before Cal told everyone about what happened at the country club but she hadn't been prepared for all the questions she got when she had arrived at school.

"_You're going out with Jack Dawson?"_

"_Since when?"_

"_How did you manage to land him?"_

Rose had felt completely overwhelmed by the response from people. She had never experienced anything like this before but Rose was happy. She was proud that she could say Jack was hers and even more so when she was sitting in the cafeteria with her friends at lunch and Jack came over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Rose had blushed when she seen those sitting at the tables around her turn and stare at them.

"Jack! Not here!" she had laughed.

"What?" he had sniggered, knowing it would have embarrassed her having this attention placed on her.

Jack couldn't believe that Rose had agreed to be with him. He had fallen for her hard the first time he seen her not long after he had moved to the area and now she was his girlfriend. She let him kiss and touch her. They had only made love that one time on the beach but Jack wasn't about to push her. He wasn't sure if she would want to be that intimate again quite so soon. He was happy to take things at her speed and wait for her. He knew that she was worth it.

Because of all the changes in their lives, they had almost forgotten about the research they had done on their past lives and all the flashbacks. Jack sat down beside Rose and placed his arm around the back of her chair.

"Do you want to come over to mine tonight after school? We've not looked into the visions for a while." Jack whispered in her ear.

Rose nodded. She hadn't wanted to push Jack to discuss it anymore than he wanted to so she was glad when he suggested it. They made arrangements to meet at the gates after their last class. Lately Jack had taken to driving both of them to school since they had officially started dating.

As the bell sounded to signal the end of the day, Rose made her way outside into the large landscaped gardens that surrounded the school buildings. She passed several people who were sitting on benches laughing and joking with their friends. The sun shined brightly down on her casting a shadow across the ground as she walked. Rose pulled her sunglasses from her bag and placed them on her face. She couldn't believe how warm it was considering it was almost the end of November. Soon enough it would be Christmas and Rose wasn't sure if she should buy Jack a present. Although they had been friends for a few months, they had only officially been together since the night they had watched a movie at Jack's house. Not only that, but Rose wasn't entirely sure what she would get him. Looking up, she spotted the familiar silhouette of Jack leaning up against fence at the main entrance.

"Hello Jack." Rose approached him.

"Rose." Jack held his hand out for her to take it, which she did, then led her to his car.

They drove home in silence. Rose was sat in the passenger seat with her body turned towards Jack, looking up at him, watching the concentration on his face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jack laughed, breaking the silence.

"So serious." Rose teased, pouting her lips.

Jack made a face at her before turning his head back to look at the road.

Eventually they turned into their street and Jack drove towards his house, pulling into the driveway. They both got out the car and walked towards the front door of Jack's house.

"Mom?" Jack called as he stepped inside. No answer. "She must be out."

Rose followed him into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She looked around and smiled to herself as she remembered the last time they had been there. Where they had shared their first kiss.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jack offered.

Rose nodded. "Iced tea would be great."

"No problem." Jack disappeared into the kitchen to make up the drinks whilst Rose took out her phone and quickly sent a message to her mother letting her know where she was.

Jack appeared back a short while later and handed Rose her glass.

"Thanks" she smiled, taking the drink from him and taking a sip before setting it down on the coffee table in front of her. "So Jack, what did you want to talk about?"

Jack sat down beside her. "Well, to be honest, it was about the night we went to the country club. You know how I had that quick flashback before we left?"

Rose nodded, vividly remembering the look on Jack's face when it happened.

"Well, when we got there, something clicked. When we were sat at that table. And then the woman who was sitting beside me..."

"Mrs Brown?" Rose asked. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Well there was something about her. Something familiar. So when we came back that night, I went online and had a look to see if I could find anything out, and this is what I found." Jack took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Rose. She opened it up and read over the information contained in it. Her eyes widened as she read about the "unsinkable Molly Brown" the woman who tried to encourage the crewman who was in charge of the lifeboat she was in to go back and look for survivors. Rose looked at the picture of the woman and pursed her lips.

"She doesn't really look like that now, but I can see the resemblance. She's the only one so far who doesn't look almost exactly the same as they did then."

Jack agreed. "I know. It's strange. I got quick flashbacks most of that night. Sitting at that table with all those people was all too familiar. Getting dirty looks from Cal and your mother."

Rose listened intently. Jack had never mentioned these flashbacks before. "Have you had any others that you haven't told me about?"

Jack shook his head. "No. They're not happening quite as much as they used to. I still have no idea how we came to meet."

Rose shrugged. She had no idea how it would have been possible. She knew that from what Jack told her, they were from different classes. They wouldn't have been able to mix easily without drawing attention to themselves.

They sat talking for the next hour or so until Jack's mother came home.

"Hey you two." She smiled as she came in through the front door, spotting them sitting together on the sofa.

"Hey mom." Jack said.

"Hi Mrs Dawson." Rose greeted her.

"Now Rose, no need for formalities with me." She laughed. "Jen, please."

Rose nodded. She was glad that Jack's mother seemed to like her. She seemed so much more laidback than her own mother.

"Are you staying for dinner Rose? I've not really been to the store, I was going to just order me and Jack some take out." Jen offered.

"Are you sure?"

Jen nodded.

"That would be great." Rose smiled. _Why couldn't my mother be this inviting of people?_ She thought.

"Then it's settled. What do you kids fancy? Chinese? Pizza? Japanese?" Jen looked at both of them as they tried to decide.

"I don't mind." Rose didn't want to seem awkward.

"I could go Chinese food." Jack answered quickly.

"Are you happy with that Rose?" Jen asked her. She nodded. They wrote down what they wanted and Jen disappeared out the front door to go and pick up their food.

Rose stayed there most of the night, laughing and generally having a great time with Jack and his mom. She was so down to earth and easy to talk to. Rose could see exactly where Jack's personality came from. She had no idea what his father was like as Jack didn't really talk about him. At about 10pm, Rose stood up.

"I really should be getting home. I'm surprised my mother's not been over here yet." She laughed.

"Jack, walk Rose over to her house." Jen instructed him. "And Rose, don't you be a stranger. You're welcome here anytime."

Rose smiled. "Thanks Jen." She walked towards the door as Jack followed her. They walked across the street to Rose's house and stopped when they reached her front door. Rose turned to face him and smiled as his face came down towards hers and his lips gently touched her. She put her arms around him and pulled him close to her, moving into a more passionate kiss. Finally letting go, she smiled as she opened her eyes and gazed into his.

"Goodnight Rose. Sleep tight." Jack said, before kissing her again and then making his way home.

Rose smiled as she watched him cross the road and disappear into his house. She opened the large white door and stepped inside to be greeted by her mother.

"Where have you been?" Ruth demanded.

"Mother, I sent you a message telling you where I was." Rose argued.

"Yes, well I'm not happy about the amount of time you're spending with that boy." Ruth's face was getting redder the more she spoke to Rose.

"He has a name." Rose spat.

"Don't speak to me like that." Ruth could feel herself getting more agitated. "I don't understand you. Why are you being so selfish? I encouraged you to spend time with Mr Hockley's son at school because I knew it was a fine match. It would ensure our survival."

"How can you put this on my shoulders? You expect me to spend my life with someone that I don't love? Me and Cal are friends and that is it. Sometimes even that is a struggle. I can't live my life with him." Rose sighed. "You don't understand how he is. You don't see the way I see him! You constantly take his side, like you did at the gala. You never heard the name he called me but you just assume that you know him better than I do. Well, you don't know him at all. You believed him before you believe your own daughter?"

Ruth sighed. "Do you want to see me having to go back to work? At my age? We don't have that much money left Rose."

"It's so unfair." Rose looked down.

"Of course it's unfair." Ruth agreed. "We're women. Even now, our choices are never easy."

Rose looked up at her quickly. _What had she just said?_ Rose was sure she had said that to her before but she couldn't remember. Shrugging it off, she walked past her.

"Rose, please just listen to what I'm saying." Ruth begged.

"I am listening. But I'm not going to change my mind. I will never be with Cal." Rose refused, not looking back, she wandered up the large staircase.

Rose walked into her bedroom and wandered over to the bay window, sitting down on the bench seating. She looked out across the street at Jack's house, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. She was disappointed as she saw that the blinds in Jack's room were already closed. She closed her own blind and made her way over to her bed, removing her clothes as she went. Rose pulled out the large baseball shirt that she always slept in and got into bed. Leaning over to switch off the light, she then rested her head onto the fluffy pillows before falling into a deep sleep.

_She had had enough. Her life wasn't worth living. Not with those who were currently in it anyway. She sat at the dinner table surrounded by these people, talking about trivial things that did not interest her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She saw her whole life in front of her. Planned out and decided for her. She excused herself from the table, feigning illness. As she had got back to her room, she started to feel suffocated. She tugged at her dress trying to get it off, the delicate fastenings making it extremely difficult. Starting to panic, she tugged at the lace material, ripping it from her shoulders. She pulled her hair from the clasp that was holding it up so it fell lose around her face and down over her shoulders. Staring into the mirror, she caught sight of herself. Mascara rolling down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy. She knew what she had to do._

_Running down the deck towards the back of the ship, she pushed past people who were walking in the other direction. She knew she would be greatly offending them but she didn't care, she just wanted to be gone from this life. Eventually she got to the stern of the ship and looked out over the railing. The water was breaking at the base of the large boat, leaving behind a trail of bubbles and waves. She gripped onto the top railing with both hands and stepped up before climbing over and onto the other side. Turning around to face the depths beneath her, she leaned out, still gripping on. Just a few seconds and it'll all be over. She'd be free of this life. Just as she was about to let go, she heard him._

"_Don't do it." She turned to see who was there and that's where she saw him. Jack._

Rose sat bolt upright in bed. Quickly looking around, she realised she was back in her own room. She looked down and realised she was soaked with sweat. Wiping her brow, she got up and went into the bathroom to dry off. She thought back to the dream. It seemed so vivid and real. It made sense now. It made sense how she had come to know Jack, how they seemed to have such a special connection. He must have pulled her back over. Rose couldn't remember anything from the dream after seeing Jack's face but she assumed he must have talked her into coming back over to the other side of the railings. She owed her life to him.

**A/N – Thanks so much again for all the reviews. Can't believe i've got to 50! Also thanks for the suggestions about where I should go with this. I had been toying with the idea of more people being able to remember hence the dream that Rose had. I thought it would bring them even closer together if Rose started to share Jack's visions. Thanks again and please, after reading this, taking the time to review! My story has apparently had 4,396 hits and 1,242 visitors since i posted it but i've only got 50 reviews! It really helps if I can have your feedback. Thanks again to those who have already taken the time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"You what?" Jack looked amazed.

"I had a vision!" she said excitedly. She had felt scared at first but now she was glad that she shared this with him. She could start to see what he saw. She felt so much more connected to him now. They shared something that no one could ever take away from them, no matter how much they tried.

"So what happened?" Jack was interested now. They had blown off school and went to the beach. Rose had insisted they go somewhere and talk. She didn't want to sit in a classroom with all of this on her mind. She needed to be with Jack so they could talk it through.

"I know how we met." Rose admitted, looking over at him. They were sitting on a blanket that Jack had in his car.

"Seriously? Well how? What happened? How did we meet?" Jack was full of questions. It was the one part of the whole thing that he couldn't make sense of. He hadn't had any vision to tell him how they possibly came across each other.

Rose went quiet. She suddenly felt ashamed of what she had done. Throwing herself from a ship into the Atlantic? How could she have been so selfish? But it was then that she realised that if she hadn't tried to do it, she probably would have never met Jack. "I tried to jump."

Jack looked at her suddenly. "You what?

"I tried to jump." She repeated. "From the back of the ship. I remember feeling trapped by the life I was leading. Trapped by my mother and Cal. I decided just to end it all. I wanted to die. I didn't see the point living and being miserable."

Jack winced. He looked pained to think of Rose feeling so vulnerable.

"But then you were there." Rose continued. "You stopped me. You must have pulled me back."

"I must have?" Jack was confused.

"Yeah, I woke up just as I saw you. I can only assume that you pulled me back.

Jack nodded. It made sense. They had spent time after that on the ship so she couldn't have jumped. He smiled and took her in his arms, holding her close. He was glad that they had worked out how they had met. It ceased a lot of uncertainty and confusion.

Rose buried her head into his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly. She had never felt so content in her life than what she did now. She looked up at him, trying to catch his eye. He finally realised that she was looking at him and gazed down at her.

"Are you alright?"

Rose nodded and smiled. She knew how she felt, although she had never experienced feelings like this before. The intensity of her feelings scared her, but in a good way. It was new and exciting.

"Are you sure?" He was uncertain what she was thinking. Part of him was confused by what was happening between them. He had never been in a serious relationship before and although they had only been dating a short while, they had been close since the beach party a couple of months before, spending every day with each other. Jack had told Rose things that he had never told anyone. He still hadn't opened up about his father though; he didn't feel ready for that just yet. He was still trying to get his head around it himself. Apart from his mother, no one understood him the way Rose did. She accepted him.

"I'm fine Jack. I'm more than fine. I'm happy." Rose smiled. She had been doing a lot of that since meeting Jack. It was true; he made her happier than she had ever been. She hadn't admitted to her mother yet that they were together. She knew that Ruth just wouldn't accept them as a couple. Ruth had put their kiss at the gala down to "teenage hormones and stupidity" but she refused to believe that there was anything more in it than that. Rose knew that by denying what was going on, her mother could still believe that there was a chance of Rose and Cal becoming a couple. There was no getting through to her and Rose had given up trying.

Jack pulled her back to him and kissed her forehead. They lay there and looked out to the vast ocean in front of them.

"I love you Jack." Rose whispered.

Jack's ears pricked up as he tried to make sense of what she had said.

"What did you say?" He had a feeling that his ears hadn't deceived him. That she had just uttered those amazing words to him but he wanted to be sure. He sat her up in front of him so she was now facing him. Rose was blushing now. She looked down at her hands. "Rose?" he lifted her chin with his index finger.

"You heard me." She said quietly.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She stated.

Jack felt as though his heart was going to explode. He sat staring at her for a few seconds before finally speaking, knowing that there was only one thing that he could say in response.

"I love you too Rose.

She lifted her head quickly and stared at him. She knew it was a risk saying it this soon, but she knew how she felt; she just wasn't sure if he would say it back. She fell into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. He held her tightly and kissed her cheek over and over.

"I've wanted to say that for ages!" he laughed, kissing her again.

"So have I. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same." Rose agreed, kissing him back.

They stayed on the beach for most of the day. Rose finally managed to persuade Jack to paddle in the water. He pulled his trouser legs up over his knees and warily stepped in.

"Just take your time." She encouraged. She wanted to help him get over his phobia of the water and she knew that she could probably help him. Rose knew how deep rooted it was and where it had came from so she knew she had to take it easy with him but she eventually managed to get him to go in up to his kneecaps. It had taken him some time but he got there in the end. He hugged Rose tightly when they got back onto the sand. She had helped him so much, taking the time to try and help him get over his fear. He knew that she was the only one who could truly understand why he was so terrified of the water but yet, here she was, trying to help him get over it. She amazed him by how understanding and patient she was. He truly loved her.

Eventually they started to head back to the car after the sun had gone down. It had begun to get quite cool and they didn't really have anything to put over them to keep them warm. Jack drove them home and kissed Rose gently after walking her to her door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Over the next few months, Jack and Rose's relationship grew stronger and stronger. Rose hadn't had any other flashbacks apart from the one she already had. Her mother was still in complete denial about the status of their relationship and refused to accept what was clearly obvious now to everyone else, even Cal.

Even over Christmas when Jack came to see Rose to give her the present that he had spent hours searching the mall for, Ruth still didn't see it as being anything more than the actions of a good friend. She still didn't like Jack. She didn't ever think he would be good enough for her daughter. He wouldn't be able to provide for her and make sure she was well looked after and cared for. Ruth was quite old fashioned and believed that a man should always provide for his family and a woman's job was raising the children. It was how she was raised and exactly the life that she led and she expected Rose to do the same.

Before they knew it, it was coming to the end of the school year. Rose had received an acceptance letter to tell her she had been accepted into Julliard and she was planning on moving to New York. She hadn't yet told Jack that she was moving. She didn't know how to break it to him. She knew that Jack wasn't planning on going to college but she wasn't sure what he was going to do. Julliard was almost three thousand miles away, so Rose knew it was going to be difficult for them to continue in a relationship if they were that far away from each other.

She and Jack were going out to dinner that night and Rose had decided that she was going to tell Jack what was happening. It was only March so they still had a few months before she would need to leave but she really didn't want to wait much longer and she certainly didn't want him hearing about it from anyone else. She sat and thought about how she was going to break the news to him while she was getting ready. Rose ran curling irons through her hair whilst staring at her reflection in the mirror. Going to Julliard was her dream. It meant she would be away from her mother and Cal for most of the year although she knew she would miss her friends, but at the time of applying, she hadn't counted on falling so hard for Jack. She would miss him the most. Rose would give anything for Jack to be there with her but she knew it wasn't right to ask him to give up his life and go with her. They really hadn't been together that long and even taking into account their past lives, it was clear that even back then, they hadn't known each other more than a few days. She didn't even know if Jack would want to go, or if he really saw any long term future together. They hadn't really spoke about their lives after high school. Rose pulled the teal dress on that she had chosen to wear. It was one shouldered and came down to just above her knee. She slipped her feet into the silver sandals she had picked out before making her way downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom stair, the doorbell rang. Walking towards it and pulling the door open, she smiled as she saw Jack standing holding a large bunch of white roses, her favourites.

"These are for you." He smiled.

Rose took them from his hands and buried her face in them, taking in their beautiful scent.

"Thank you Jack. Come on in till I put them in water and then we can go."

Ruth looked over at Jack, eyeing the flowers he had brought. She was sat on the sofa reading the newspaper when he came through to the living room.

"Hello Mrs Bukater." He greeted her.

"Hello Jack." She answered, with a coldness in her voice.

"Come on Jack, lets go." Rose couldn't be bothered with her mother's attitude to Jack. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't give him a chance.

He nodded and followed her out the door.

"You look amazing." He grinned as they reached his car.

"Thanks. You look very smart yourself." Rose looked over Jack who was dressed in black pinstripe trousers and a light blue shirt which brought out the intensity of the blueness of his eyes.

Jack drove to the restaurant, smiling at Rose who was quietly singing along with the songs playing on the radio. Once they arrived, Jack handed his keys to the valet and escorted Rose inside. They were greeted by an Italian waiter and guided to their table. After ordering, Jack lifted his glass up in front of him.

"To us." He smiled.

Rose clinked her glass against his and forced a smile.

"Are you alright?" Jack looked concerned, taking her hand in his.

Rose looked around her. They were sat at a small table next to the large window overlooking the main street. The restaurant was dim, and mainly lit by candles on the tables and some lights dotted around the room. It was very romantic and Rose could appreciate the efforts Jack had gone to. It certainly wasn't the cheapest restaurant in town. She took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I was going to wait until after dinner before telling you this because I didn't want anything to ruin our night."

Jack started to get anxious. Was Rose going to break up with him? Had she decided she wanted to be with Cal?

"Go on." He encouraged, still gripping onto her hand.

"I'm leaving." She blurted out.

Jack's jaw opened. "What? What do you mean?"

"I got an acceptance letter from Julliard. I'm moving up there in the summer." Rose looked down. She was terrified of what Jack would say, what his reaction would be. Would he be angry that she hadn't told him until now? Would he be glad? She looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Jack, say something." She pleaded with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Rose, that's great news!" Jack finally said, a huge smile appearing on his face.

Rose looked confused. "What?"

He lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles. "It's brilliant news. I know how much you want to be an actress and it's one of the best schools in the country for that."

"I know. But...what about..." Rose started. She wasn't sure if Jack was in anyway concerned about the fact that they would hardly see each other.

"What about what? What else is there to think about?" Jack lifted his glass to take a drink of water.

Rose couldn't believe how calm he was being about this and how uninteresting he seemed in their relationship. It frustrated her. She suddenly felt a sense of anger wash over her.

"Yes it is great news." She snapped, standing from her chair.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Jack looked up at her.

"I'm going home." And with that, she turned on her heel and made for the door.

Jack sat for a few seconds, wondering what had just happened before running after her, ignoring the stares and strange looks he was getting from other diners. He made it outside into the cool night air and frantically looked around for Rose. He had brought her there and he had no idea how she planned on getting back before he noticed her across the other side of the street, getting into a cab. He ran across the street, narrowly avoiding the cars driving along the road.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" One angry driver shouted through his open window.

Jack ran towards the cab and banged on the window before the driver could pull away.

"Rose! Wait!" he yelled through the glass. "What have I done?"

She ignored him and signalled to the driver to go. He did as he was asked and pulled away from the restaurant, leaving Jack standing in the middle of the road, with no idea what had just happened.

"Rose! Open the door!" Jack banged on Rose's front door. He had jumped in his own car and took off after her. He finally made it home and ran right to her house, determined that he had to talk to her. "Rose! Rose!" he shouted over and over again.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ruth answered the door, looking none too pleased.

"Please Mrs Bukater, I just need to talk to Rose for one second." He begged.

Ruth looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"Please! Just let me talk to her!"

"But Jack." Ruth started. "Rose isn't here. I thought she was with you? You picked her up an hour ago."

"You mean she hasn't come home?" the colour started to drain from Jack's face. If she hadn't come here, where had she gone? He had lost sight of the cab after he had to run back to the parking lot to get in his own car so wasn't able to follow her. He had just assumed she had come home. After all, that's where she told him she was going.

"Jack, where is my daughter?" Ruth was getting angry. She was also worried. Her daughter was somewhere in the city and she had no idea where. She stared at Jack, trying to hold in her rage at this boy who had let her daughter wander off alone.

"I don't know. She told me about Julliard and I was really happy for her, but then the next minute, she got really angry and just stormed out of the restaurant. I don't know what I'm meant to have done that's angered her." Jack looked lost. He was utterly confused by Rose's reaction. He leaned against the wall and put his head back, staring upwards at the bright porch light, trying to make sense of the evening.

"Well I don't know either. And frankly, I don't care. I want you to get back into your car and search this town top to bottom until you find her." Ruth ordered. "I don't want to see your face again unless she is with you." And with that, she closed the door, leaving Jack alone.

Jack wandered back to his car and sat in the front seat. He put his hand on the steering wheel, trying to think of where Rose would be. Putting the car in gear, he drove down the street and towards town, his eyes darting from one side of the street to the other. He drove around like that for about 15minutes before he suddenly pulled into the side. His eyes opened wide as he realised that he knew exactly where she was. Jack turned the car around and headed for the only place he knew that she would be.

He pulled up at the parking lot and got out the car. Jack smiled as he looked out across the water, the waves gently crashing and the moonlight reflecting down onto the sea. Jack's feet pressed down onto the sand as he wandered towards the cave. He and Rose visited the cave quite often and he knew she sometimes came there when she needed to get away from things. Jack climbed over the rocks and made his way inside.

"Rose?" he called out. His voice being drowned out by the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. No answer. "Rose?" he shouted again, a bit louder. He strained his ears trying to listen for any sound to indicate she was there. He looked deeper into the cave, his eyes finally starting to focus after getting used to the dark. Suddenly he clocked the fiery colour of her hair against a rock, her back was to him. Jack made his way over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Why did you come here Jack?" She asked, in between sobs.

"I was worried about you. I went to your house but you weren't there then I realised this was probably the only place you would be." Jack moved slightly closer to her.

"You know me too well." She admitted.

"Better than you think." Jack sat down next to her so he could now see her face. Her dress was damp from the sand and mascara ran down her face. "Why did you run off? Don't you see how pleased I am for you? How proud I am that you got into Julliard? You're following your dream Rose."

"It's not that Jack." She looked down at her hands that were sitting in her lap.

"Then what is it?" He grabbed her hands. "What is wrong?"

She sighed, trying to work out how to tell him how she was feeling. "Nothing."

Jack shook her hands. "Rose, there is something. What is it? Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"It just seems like you don't care." Rose blurted out.

Jack looked at her in shock. "What? How can you possibly say that?"

She suddenly turned to face him. "I'm moving three thousand miles away and you don't even seem to care that we won't see each other every day." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and wiped the drops from her cheeks.

Jack smiled. He finally understood why she was upset. Jack had told Rose he wasn't planning on going to college. He just wanted to start working and earning some money.

"Is that what's bothering you? You think I don't care that you won't be here?" Jack laughed gently.

"What's so funny?" She was getting angry again.

"Rose, calm down." Jack soothed. "Listen, I can get a job in New York you know." He squeezed her hand, willing her to look into his eyes.

She looked up. Not quite sure what to make of his statement. "You mean..."

Jack nodded.

"You'd come with me?" a smile crept on her face.

He nodded again, smiling. Glad that she seemed happy again. "To be honest, when you told me that you were leaving, I was so upset but I didn't want you to think that I wasn't happy for you. That would have been selfish of me. And I didn't want to just assume that you would want me tagging along with you."

"Of course I want you there! We've been through so much together. Not just since you arrived here, but...well...you know." Rose made reference to their lives before. "I lost you back then, I'm not about to lose you again."

Jack pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack. This is so exciting!" she said, pulling away from him. "We'll need to start looking for somewhere to live! And you'll need to start looking for a job."

He smiled as he saw how happy she now was. He held her again and kissed her forehead.

"We really should get back." Jack laughed. "Your mother was about ready to kill me when she realised I didn't know where you were."

"I can imagine! Yeah come on lets go." They started to walk back along the beach towards Jack's car.

"Rose! There you are! I've been worried sick about you!" Cal stalked towards them and pulled Rose from Jack's grasp, dragging her towards his waiting car. "Come on, let's get you home and away from this..." Cal looked Jack up and down with disgust. "This ruffian."

"Cal! Let me go. What are you doing here?" Rose tried to pull away from him but he was too strong.

"Let her go!" Jack ran after them trying to stop Cal but he was too strong for him. Cal was quite a bit bigger than him.

"Your mother called me when she didn't know where you were. We were worried about you." Cal bundled Rose into the car and closed the door. "Just disappear Dawson. No one wants you near her." He warned.

Jack stood helplessly as he watched Cal's car drive away before running back to his car and driving after them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Over the next few days, Jack hardly saw Rose. She would send him a text in the morning to say she didn't need a ride to school but then when Jack saw her, she kept her head down and refused to meet his gaze.

"I don't know what's happened. We sorted everything out and then Cal appeared and dragged her off. She won't return my calls and avoids me when I see her coming." Jack put his head in his hands. Tommy and Fabrizio sat across the table from him in the crowded cafeteria. They knew their friend was hurting but they had no idea what to do to help. "Plus, it's the prom in a few weeks. I wanted to ask Rose to go with me."

"You're already dating her. Isn't it a given that you'll go to the prom together?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't want to just assume. I wanted to make a big deal about it. Ask her to go, get her a corsage, you know, the works." Jack sighed. "But now, I've no idea what's going on. I told her I'd move with her to New York."

Tommy's head shot up. "You what?"

"What?" Jack was surprised at his reaction.

"You told her you'd move away with her? You've only been with her five minutes." Tommy laughed.

"I love her Tommy. I'd go anywhere for her." Jack admitted. "We've got a connection."

Fabrizio made a face at him while Tommy looked over Jack's shoulder. Jack noticed, and turned to follow his gaze. Realising what he was looking at, Jack stood up and walked towards Rose.

"Rose?" She turned to face him before dropping her eyes down to the ground. "What's wrong? Why are you avoiding me? What happened the other night?"

Rose looked back up. "I can't see you anymore Jack."

Jack's mouth opened. "What? Why not?"

"My mother." Rose sighed. "She told me if I continue seeing you, she won't give me the money that my father left me for college. If I keep seeing you, I can't go to Julliard." Her eyes started to tear up so Jack led her to a bench at the other side of the cafeteria.

"I thought you told me your father didn't leave much money?" Jack asked.

"He didn't. My tuition costs were the only part of his fortune that he didn't blow. He wanted to make sure I lived my dream. But now she's threatening me with it. Telling me that unless I make amends with Cal, I can't go to New York." Rose wiped her eyes.

Jack sat staring at her, unsure of what to say. He was angry because her mother was making her choose between two different things that made her happy.

"It also means that I have to go to the prom with Cal." She continued.

Jack put his head back in his hands. He had dreamt of what his senior prom would be like. Picking Rose up in a flashy car, walking into the large amazingly decorated room with Rose on his arm. They would dance the night away before heading up to Tommy's rented beach house and spending the night there with their friends. But now how could they do that if she had to go with Cal? Everything was ruined.

"Jack, please say something." Rose put her hand over his, willing him to look at her.

Jack looked up at her. He stared into her amazing emerald green eyes, taking in all of her beauty. She still amazed him. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't quite understand how anyone could be so beautiful. He looked her over, trying to think of what to say. It was clear to him that she was just as upset about this as he was. He tried to think of anything that would help, anything that would make it better.

"You have to go to Julliard. We just have to deal with this Rose. There's nothing we can do, but I won't let you give up on this." Jack sighed.

Rose felt frustrated. As much as she wanted to go to Julliard, she loved Jack more. They shared so much, in this life and the last. She nodded though and accepted what he was saying, as much as she hated it. She knew that Jack wouldn't allow her to not go to New York and she knew she couldn't go without that money. It was too late now for her to try and apply for any type of help.

"We'll sort something out Rose. I promise." Jack held her hand, lifting it so he could kiss her knuckles.

She smiled and nodded again, not saying anything. Their moment was interrupted by the bell's shrill ringing indicating the end of lunch. Jack stood up and walked round the table. He pulled Rose to her feet and brought her towards him, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Rose." He whispered.

"I love you Jack." Rose smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek before turning and making her way to her class. She somehow knew that Jack would make sure that everything was alright, but in the meantime, she had to try and do something to fix this mess she found herself in. In the meantime she would agree to go to the prom with Cal to appease her mother and buy her some time.

Jack watched her walk away from him before making his way back over to his friends who tried to act as though they hadn't been watching the whole thing.

"So? What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Her mom won't let her go to the prom with me. She won't let her see me anymore or she'll cut Rose off. She won't get the money she needs for college. I can't let her do that." Jack sat back down.

"Seriously? Who's she going to the prom with then?" Tommy wondered.

"Cal." Jack stated.

Fabrizio looked at him. "Are you kidding? Cal? She can't stand him."

"I know that and you know that but her mother is more interested in her social standing than her daughters feelings." Jack thumped his hand on the table, startling his friends.

"We'll think of something Jack. Rose won't want to do this any more than you do." Fabrizio encouraged.

"I know Fabri. I just can't think of what to do." Jack racked his brain while standing up. "I've gotta get out of here."

Tommy and Fabrizio watched Jack walk towards the door before he disappeared out of sight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Over the next couple of weeks, Jack tried to get ready for the prom as best as he could. He found it difficult knowing that he wouldn't be going with Rose. He sat in his room looking over apartments in New York near to the school. He knew that Rose would have probably needed to live in the student halls in her first year at least so he had planned trying to rent a place as close as possible. Jack sighed, closing his laptop down. It was pointless. If he couldn't even go to the prom with Rose, what was the chance of him being able to go to New York with her.

Rose had rung Jack a few days after she told him she had to stop seeing him. Cal had finally heard about her moving up to New York and he wasn't happy about it. She had called Jack in tears because Cal had spent the last hour shouting at her about how her running off to New York was not proper of a young lady. He ranted at her about how she should stay in L.A. with him, that they could get married and start a family, just like their families wanted. Eventually he felt as though he had made his point and left Rose to head back to his own house. She had immediately called Jack to talk to him about it as he was the only one she felt she could talk to, the only one who truly understood her.

"I really don't know what to do Jack." She sobbed down the phone.

"We'll think of something Rose. But to be honest, this is killing me not seeing you. I can't handle only seeing you at school." Jack looked out the window over at Rose's house. "I need to see you now."

Rose appeared at her window and looked over. She smiled when she saw Jack sitting there. "I can see you right now."

"No." Jack stated. "I need to be with you. I need to kiss you. I miss you so much."

Rose sobbed again. She felt an overwhelming urge to be with him, to hold him and kiss him. "I miss you too Jack."

"Sneak out." He said abruptly.

"What?"

"You heard. My mom's working night shift tonight. Wait till your mom's asleep and sneak over." He encouraged.

Rose looked up at him over the dimly lit street. "Ok. I'll text you when I can come over."

"Ok. I'll see you soon then Rose. I love you." Jack smiled.

"I love you too Jack." Rose hung up the phone and closed the blinds in her room, waving over at him.

An hour later, Rose crept from her room and stood outside her mother's bedroom door. She grinned as she heard the soft snoring noise coming from behind the door then wandered down stairs, slipping her shoes on when she reached the bottom. Rose quickly text Jack to say she was on her way over before grabbing her keys and slipping outside into the night.

Jack opened the door just as she reached the porch. Rose sighed as she saw him in front of her and fell into his arms. They kissed each other over and over whilst Jack closed the door behind her. His hands moved all over her body, running gently over her curves, while he kissed her more passionately. They fell onto the large couch in the living room, Jack hovering above her. Rose knew she couldn't wait any longer. She had been apart from Jack for too long and she needed to feel him, to be part of him again. She started to pull at his clothes, pulling his T shirt up over his head revealing his tight stomach and firm abs. She ran her hands over him, trying to take in every inch of his body in case she never got to touch him again. Jack pulled up her top, memorising the way she looked as he did. She was so beautiful that Jack didn't know if he could contain himself. Stopping himself, he stood from the couch and held his hand out to Rose. She was panting as she grabbed onto it and followed him up the stairs. They made it to his bedroom and fell together onto the bed. They continued to pull each other's clothes off before Jack showed Rose how much he loved her, twice.

They lay together afterwards, wrapped up under the duvet. Rose was clinging onto Jack as if she never wanted to let him go. She was determined that she would be going to New York and that Jack would be with her.

Later that night, Rose snuck home. She glanced at her watch as she walked across the street towards her house. Rose slipped her key into the lock and crept inside, closing the door quietly behind her. She made her way up to her bedroom and slipped beneath the sheets, smiling to herself. Picking up her phone from her nightstand, she sent Jack a message telling him how much she loved him before drifting off to sleep.

Over the next couple of weeks, Rose had decided to take things into her own hands. She made a decision that she was tired of her mother pushing her around. After school one day, Rose had called her mother to tell her she was going to look around the mall for a prom dress. She jumped in her car after the bell rang and made her way downtown. She arrived at a large office building and made her way inside.

"Hi Rose." The man greeted her as she arrived in his office.

"Hi Mr Chambers." Rose shook his hand and he guided her inside, beckoning her to have a seat. "So? What did you find out?"

Mr Chambers was a lawyer that Amy had put her in touch with. Rose has told her all about her problems with her mother and Cal and luckily since Rose had started seeing Jack, her and Amy had become really good friends. After hearing about Rose's plight, Mr Chambers had agreed to help her for free. Rose was extremely grateful to him. She knew that if she managed to get her money that she would pay him for helping her. He had been helping her for several days and had finally had a break through. He had called Rose to ask her to come in that afternoon.

"Well, we did some checks on the paperwork that your father completed just before his death. Everything would go to your mother after his debts were cleared but he ensured that you had enough money to go to the college of your choice." Mr Chambers flicked through some of the papers in front of him on the desk. "The money was saved in a trust fund that would only be made available to you when you turned 18...which is...?" he looked up at her.

"April 15th." Rose answered.

"That means that money becomes legally yours in two weeks." Mr Chambers smiled. "There's nothing she can do about it. It was written in your father's will. Your mother clearly never told you that."

Rose shook her head, in a state of shock.

"Well, she has no legal claim to it. If you wanted to take it to pay for your tuition yourself then that's what you can do. As long as it's shown that you use the money for school fees, accommodation and everything else that you need then it's yours." He smiled at her.

Rose could have jumped over the table and hugged him. She was finally free of her mother's grasp. She would be able to go to Julliard and she would be able to keep seeing Jack. Everything was finally falling into place.

"So I guess you can tell your mom that you're going to New York with that nice young man of yours." He grinned, clearly happy for her. As someone who was well aware of Rose's family, he knew all too well how over bearing her mother could be.

"Yeah, I guess..." Rose's voice drifted off. "Actually...I've got a better idea."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Meanwhile, Jack was wandering around the mall. He had picked up his suit and was making his way back to his car when a shadow stepped in front of him. Looking up, he saw the familiar shape of Cal.

"What do you want?" he demanded, stopping in his tracks.

"How's life without Rose? I told you no one wants you near her. It was only a matter of time before she realised it as well. I always win Jack. One way or another." Cal smirked.

Jack looked up at him. The sound of screams suddenly crowded his head. Cal was standing beside him, looking down towards the black sea. The ship they were on was sitting at a horrid angle. Not horizontal the way it should be. He looked down to see his Rose sitting in a life boat. She looked terrified, scared of what was happening. She stared up and caught Jack's eyes before glancing at Cal. Jack could feel the tears building up in his eyes, as if he knew he would never see her again. Never hold her or kiss her again. Cal had just confirmed what he already knew. The chances of Jack getting off that boat alive was extremely slim. Cal would win. He would get off this sinking ship and he would be with Rose. He would be the one who got to grow old with her. The one who got to have children with her and marry her. But he didn't deserve it, he didn't appreciate her.

Jack snapped back to reality. He was faced with Cal, gloating at him. But Jack knew what he was saying was true. Cal would stop Rose going to Juilliard. He would force her into staying here in L.A. where they would no doubt get married and Rose would be made to live her life as a housewife, responsible only for keeping a nice home and raising their children. It wasn't the life he wanted for her but he had no choice now. Her mother had her trapped. Jack knew that even if Rose agreed to be with Cal, she would never see a penny of that money, no matter what her mother promised her.

"Just get out of my way Cal." Jack pushed past him, trying to block out the sniggers that came from him as he did. Jack stormed back to his car, throwing the suit in the back seat. He sat inside and gripped onto the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Eventually he managed to calm down. He sat thinking about the vision he had. Jack assumed that Cal must have found out about his and Rose's relationship. It was the only reason for them to be there together on the boat deck with Rose.

Putting the car in gear, Jack pulled out of the parking lot and made his way home. He stopped at a nearby pizza place and picked up some dinner. His mom would be working and Jack didn't have the energy to cook anything himself. Pulling into his drive, He sighed as he turned off the engine and lifted his suit from the back seat. Walking towards his front door, he stopped as he noticed a post it stuck on the window.

"Jack, call me the second you get home. Rose."

Jack opened the door and walked inside, taking his cell phone from his pocket and dialling Rose's number.

"I'm home, what's up? Are you ok?" Jack was worried about her. It wasn't like her to leave a message like that for him.

"I'm fine. Can I come over?" she asked.

"Of course. Just come over now. I've got some pizza if you want it." Jack said, then hung up the phone as Rose told him she would be straight over.

Jack ran to the door as soon as she knocked on it. He opened it up and welcomed her inside, straight into his arms. She kissed him forcefully before pulling back from him and leading him into the living room.

"You should be sitting for this." She laughed.

Jack looked at her strangely. "Is everything alright? Please tell me what's going on." He begged her.

Rose sat for the next ten minutes telling Jack everything. She told him about going to see a lawyer and what he had found out.

"Don't you see? This means we can be together!" she cried, excitedly once she had finished.

Jack pulled her into his arms, hardly able to believe what she was telling him.

"Well let's go and tell her!" he said, standing up.

"No!" she yanked his arm, pulling him back down on the sofa.

"What? Why not?" he was confused. Why didn't she want to confront her?

"Because, I have a better idea." She winked. "We're gonna make them think they're still in control. I'm still going to go to the prom with Cal."

Jack's jaw dropped. "What? Why? Why wouldn't you want to go with me?"

"I am going to go with you. I'm going to ditch Cal the second that we get there. I want you there waiting for me. Then we're going to spend the night dancing together." Rose twisted a strand of his hair round her finger. "Then we're going to go to Tommy's beach house and spend the night together. Then the next day we're going to go to our houses, get all our things, then we're going to go to New York."

Jack's eyes widened. "You mean, we can go?"

Rose nodded.

"That's great!" Jack hugged her. "I had told my mom about it all before we found out about the money. She was really happy for us. She was gutted when I told her what had happened."

Rose smiled. "Cal will no doubt go straight to my mother and tell her what's going on. But as soon as she appears, she'll get the letter from Mr Chambers shoved straight in her face."

Jack laughed. "We'll need to look for somewhere for me to stay. And I need to find a job."

Rose agreed. "Well we have four weeks until prom. It'll be tight but I had already started to look for places to rent when Mr Chambers told me he was onto something. I've got an appointment to look at an apartment ten minutes away from the school. We've to go and see it the week after prom. In the meantime, Amy spoke to her cousin who lives there. He's going to put us up until we find somewhere."

"That's great news Rose!" Jack hugged her again. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I jack. But in the meantime, we can't tell anyone else about this. Only Amy knows. And no doubt she's told Tommy. I knew she was a risk to tell because she can talk a lot but she's been amazing."

Jack understood. They couldn't allow Cal or her mother to find out what was going on. They had to give them little chance to cause any problems. But nothing could remove the smile from Jack's face now. He was going to be with Rose, no matter what anyone said.

**A/N – Thanks again to everyone who has read this story and taken the time to review! It really is hugely appreciated!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – Hey all! Sorry for the long delay in updating but i've been in Spain for the past couple of weeks on vacation. Hope it's worth the wait! **

**Chapter 24**

Over the last few weeks, Cal had done everything to try and get to Jack. Bragging when he took Rose out for her birthday to an expensive restaurant. Rose had actually been pleasantly surprised. It wasn't like Cal to make such of an effort. He had taken them out for dinner and presented Rose with an unsightly large necklace. It had a large diamond surrounded by smaller ones. When Cal clipped it on at the back of her neck, Rose suddenly felt trapped. Weighed down by the large stone round her neck. She felt as though it was choking her and she couldn't free herself. All she could do was smile when Cal sat back down. It felt all too familiar to her; Cal trying to buy her. She didn't need all this. She didn't need material things like jewellery and fancy dinners, she needed Jack and everything that he stood for, everything that he gave to her. His love was worth so much more. That night, Rose had snuck over to see Jack when Cal had dropped her off. She was desperate to see him. His eyes almost popped out when he noticed the necklace adorning Rose's pale neck.

"Where did you get that?" He had pointed to her.

"Cal." Rose sighed. "He gave me it for my birthday."

"Well it's nice." Jack gave a faint smile. He knew he couldn't give Rose anything like that but he could tell from the look in her eyes that it didn't make her happy. Someone flaunting their wealth did not interest Rose. It was one of the things he loved about her. Despite her social status, she was so different from the rest of those people in her world.

"Come on." Jack pulled Rose through the hall way and up the stairs, briefly stopping to greet his mother on the way.

They got up to his room and Jack asked Rose to sit down. She obliged and sat up on Jack's king size bed. Jack disappeared into his closet and came back out a few seconds later, holding an envelope in his hand. Rose looked at him strangely as he handed it to her. She took it and gave him a smile before opening it. Rose looked over the letter inside; her eyes widening as she read over the writing.

"It's for when we get to New York." Jack finally broke the silence.

"Two tickets to a show of your choice?" Rose looked up at him. "A real Broadway show?"

Jack nodded. "I know it's not much. Not in comparison to...well you know." Jack nodded to the gem lying on her chest.

"It's perfect Jack." Rose leant over and kissed him softly. "It's something you knew I would love."

Jack smiled, kissing her back. "We need to work out what we're doing on Friday night."

Friday was the night of the prom. Cal had obviously assumed that Rose would be going with him. He knew everything that was going on with Rose and mother and that she had no room to argue about it.

Jack and Rose sat for a while longer making their final plans.

...

Before Jack knew it, it was Friday. He was tagging along to the prom with Tommy, Amy, Fabrizio and Helga. He knew he might feel left out being the only one without a date but he didn't care. He didn't want to go with anyone else. He just couldn't wait until he got to leave with Rose. Jack had packed up most of his things from his mothers. She had said she would arrange to send the rest of his things once they got settled. He had to admit, she had been great. Allowing him to disappear off to the other side of the country without so much as a complaint. She wanted Jack to see the world and she believed that he was doing it with the right girl. Rose was an amazing girl. Jack had told her about everything that was happening in Rose's life and she was amazed. Amazed and angry. She was such a nice girl, it frustrated her to hear about Rose's plight.

Jack was dressed in his tuxedo, his hair slicked back and his shoes shined. He heard the sound of a horn coming from outside. Looking through the window he saw the limo that Tommy had hired coming down the street. Jack lifted his wallet and cell phone and made his way out to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mom." He said to her, giving her a kiss as he left.

Jack climbed into the limo and was greeted by his friends.

"Where's Rosa?" Fabrizio asked, confused to see Jack alone.

"I'm meeting her there." Jack answered, making eyes at Tommy and Amy.

They all sat in the back of the limo, drinking champagne and listening to music. Eventually they pulled up outside the large venue and they all got out. Jack looked over everyone standing with him. Tommy and Fabrizio were dressed in their tuxes with bow ties and white shirts. Amy was dressed in a dark silver a-line floor length dress. It had an embellished halter neck style neckline and some of the material on the skirt was gathered together at her left hand side and held together with an embellished clasp. Her long brown hair was curled and styled so it fell down over her shoulders.

Helga was wearing a hot pink a-line dress which really made the blondeness of her hair pop. Her gown was strapless with stones embroidered along the top. She had her hair pulled up high on her head with tendrils falling down at the side of her face.

They all made their way inside to find where they were sitting. Jack knew that Rose wouldn't be there yet. She told Jack that Cal was picking her up at 7pm. Jack lifted his jacket sleeve to look at his watch. It was 6.45pm. Tommy appeared at their table with a tray of drinks. Jack reached across and lifted his before taking a drink. His stomach was churning as he thought about how this night could go. He knew it probably wouldn't go smoothly. Jack glanced around the large room that he was sitting in. He was sat at a large round table which was covered with a crisp white tablecloth and it was set for their dinner. The room was amazingly decorated and a DJ was up in one of the balconies. People from Jack's class had started arriving so he stood up and wandered outside to wait on Rose. After a few minutes of waiting, Jack saw yet another limousine pull up. He stared at the door, waiting on it opening. He smiled as he saw Cal stepping out. He held his hand out and Jack watched as another hand appeared from inside the car, taking hold of his. Jack's eyes widened as he saw Rose step out. Her hair was pulled up out of her face, some curls hanging from her hairline. She was dressed in a champagne colour floor length dress. It was strapless with diamonds stitched into the bust. It had a train which flowed behind Rose as she walked. Jack noticed that she was wearing the necklace that Cal had given her. Rose slipped her hand through Cal's arm and walked with him towards the entrance. Rose smiled as she saw Jack standing in front of her.

"Out of our way Dawson." Cal snapped.

"Oh I don't think so Cal. Thank you for escorting my girlfriend here." Jack smirked.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, and if you know what's good for you, you'll get out my way." Cal's face was getting red. He had no patience for Jack.

Rose suddenly pulled her hand from his arm. "Oh you don't understand Cal. I'm not going with you." Rose smiled.

"What? What are you talking about? You're my date." Cal grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Let her go." Jack's hand went straight to Cal's arm, pulling him away from Rose.

Cal grabbed her again. "No! I said no!"

"Cal, you don't get it. I'm not staying here with you. I'm going to the prom with Jack and then we're going away together." Rose screamed.

Cal's face dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"I've told you. It's over with us. It was never going to be anything more than friendship with us. You can go and tell my mother that as well. I'm not interested in you that way. I never have been." Rose told him, clinging onto Jack's hand.

Cal stared after her as she disappeared inside with Jack. "We'll see about that." He growled under his breath.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Was that the best thing to do?" Jack stared at her as they walked inside the large room.

"What?" Rose looked genuinely surprised.

"Telling Cal that we were going away?" Jack stopped in his tracks and took her hand. "I just don't want any trouble from him."

Rose blushed. She agreed it probably wasn't the best thing she could have done but Cal frustrated the life out of her. He annoyed her and she wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. "I know. At least I didn't say where we were going." Rose tried to find the silver lining. "And he doesn't know where we're going tonight."

"True." Jack agreed. "Anyway, let's just enjoy our night." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. They both sat down at their table next to their friends. Jack smiled at how close Rose had become with his friends. He knew they hadn't really spoken before Jack had arrived in L.A. but he was glad that she had made such an effort to be part of his crowd. She had drifted away from her old friends apart from a couple of them. They had thought her crazy to constantly turn down Cal and couldn't believe it when they all found out she was dating Jack. He knew that she had to put up with a lot of complaints and bitching from the people she honestly thought were her friends. Rose knew she had never really fitted in with them and so had recently decided to quit the cheerleading squad as well. She was fed up parading herself in front of the school dressed in a ridiculous outfit singing songs for a team that she didn't really care about. Being with Jack had changed her whole outlook on life. She had stopped trying to please everyone, her friends, Cal, her mother. She was sick of it. She was finally doing something that she wanted to do, and she would be doing it with someone that she genuinely loved. Jack was proud of her for finally sticking up for herself. Rose was his whole world, she constantly surprised him. He thought back to their time together and smiled to himself. Not just over the past year but in their previous lives as well. Jack closed his eyes and thought back to the Titanic. He hadn't had flashbacks for since bumping into Cal at the mall but he found it easier now to see images if he closed his eyes and thought really hard. He was finding it easier to control the images now. He laughed slightly to himself, he could now see Rose whenever he wanted to. In front of his eyelids, he could now see Rose walking along the boat deck. She was dressed in a yellow and white deck dress with a large buckle across the stomach. Her hair was pinned up with a few small strands falling around the side of her face. They were walking along the boat deck and Jack could feel the warm breeze on his face. They suddenly stopped and Jack could feel himself reaching for some rope hanging alongside him.

"_What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" _She grabbed the leather portfolio from his grasp and opened it up, flicking quickly through the pages._"So what are you? An artist or something?"_

He watched her moving across to a deck chair and sit down on the edge of it. _"Well these are rather good. They're very good actually. Jack this is exquisite work."_

Jack looked down at the pages and peered at the images in front of him. It was so similar to the type of pictures he drew now. People, drawn from life. Taking a part of life and putting it down on paper, capturing the moment so it could be remembered forever.

Jack threw open his eyes as he felt someone shaking his arm.

"Jack? You alright?" Tommy narrowed his eyes at him. Jack looked round at him and smiled.

"I'm fine thanks. Just thinking." Jack grinned, turning his head back to Rose. She was stunning. He couldn't ever remember seeing someone so beautiful.

Over the next couple of hours, they all sat down to eat an amazing three course meal. Jack was really enjoying himself but he couldn't help but notice that Rose's eyes were constantly looking up at the door.

"It'll be ok you know. They won't come here." Jack whispered to her.

"Huh?" Rose turned to face him.

"You're looking out for your mother aren't you?" Jack motioned to the door.

Rose nodded. "I've not seen Cal since we got here. I thought he had went running to my mom to tell her what happened."

"Well he obviously hasn't bothered. Let's just enjoy tonight. Then tomorrow, we'll be gone." Jack smiled. They had packed as much of Rose's things without drawing attention to themselves. Luckily Ruth hardly ever went into Rose's room so she wasn't aware that Rose had even emptied her closet and had everything stuffed in two large holdalls. Jack had everything of his packed into his car and his mom had gave him enough money to cover his first few months of rent, plus enough to cover the cost of them driving across the country to New York. Rose couldn't thank Jen enough. She had done everything for them to ensure that they had an easy start. Rose was due to live in the Halls of Residence at Juilliard in his first year but she planned on going back to Jack as much as she could. They had a few months because the semester was due to start at the beginning over September but Rose knew she would be busy nearer that time with registration and orientation to go to. But they had four months to find a permanent place to live and make their own.

Rose and Jack spent the whole night dancing with each other and their friends until the prom finally came to an end.

"Are we ready to go?" Tommy stood up and looked down at his friends sitting at their table.

Amy stood up and linked her arm through Tommy's and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go guys!" she smiled, holding her hand out to Rose who took it, standing to her feet. She smiled as she felt Jack standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Helga and Fabrizio walked towards the door with everyone else following them. They made their way to the waiting limo that had arrived to take them all to Tommy's parent's beach house. Rose threw her head back laughing at a joke that Fabrizio had made when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Jack looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jack followed her gaze as she stared straight ahead. He took a sharp intake of breath when he realised Cal and Ruth were standing in front of their limo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Home." Ruth ordered. "Now Rose."

"Just ignore her." Jack encouraged her. "Come on."

"Shut up Dawson." Cal snapped. "This is nothing to do with you."

"Actually Cal, this is everything to do with me." Jack stepped up in front of him, letting go of Rose's hand.

Rose looked behind her at the expressions on her friends faces. They were staring straight ahead at the drama unfolding in front of them. People around them had started looking over and pointing and Rose could feel her face getting redder.

"This has nothing to do with you at all Mr Dawson. This is between myself, Rose and Mr Hockley." Ruth turned her nose up at him. "Now come on Rose. It's time to go home."

"No." Rose screamed. "I've had enough of this. I've had enough of you trying to tell me what to do. I'm leaving with Jack. I love him." She looked round at him and he smiled gently at her, amazed by her strength.

Ruth's jaw dropped at Rose's outburst. "We are in public young lady. Don't you dare make a scene."

"Rose, get in the car now. You're coming home with us, where you belong." Cal grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Ow! Let me go Cal." She pulled her arm from him, but his grasp was too strong for her.

"Let her go!" Jack pushed Cal back against the car so he released his grip on her. "Don't you ever touch her again."

Jack wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder and pulled her towards their waiting limo. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

Tommy and the others followed quickly behind him, looking back at Cal who was trying to straighten up his suit and Ruth who was looking on in shock.

"Rose!" she called out. "Rose! Come back." Ruth begged Rose to come back to her but she wouldn't even turn her head. She dared not look at them in case they did something to her, like cast a spell on her. Rose shook her head. _Don't be so stupid girl!_ She scolded herself, but still refused to look at them. When she came back tomorrow, she would give her mother a copy of the letter. She had contacted Mr Chambers that day and asked him to meet her at her home at noon to present the paperwork to Ruth. He had told her that he had made a request for the money and it should be with her soon. Rose was finally feeling a weight lift from her shoulders as she felt the car move away. Jack wrapped his arm around her and held her close, kissing her forehead. She smiled as she lay her arm across his waist and pulled him to her.

"It's over now." Jack whispered in her ear. "It's all over now."

Rose looked up at him and smiled. She reach forward and gently kissed his lips.

"Do you mind?" they broke apart at the sudden interruption from Amy and turned to face her. She burst out laughing at the shocked look on their faces, as if they had no idea that there was anyone else in the car.

"What?" Jack teased, kissing Rose again.

After a while driving, they eventually pulled into a long drive.

"Look!" Tommy pointed out the window. "We're here."

They all gazed through the glass at the large house that appeared in the distance. The water out the front of the building glistened under the moonlight and sparkled with the sky full of stars. The house was large and covered in massive windows which, through the day, would let in streams of sunlight. There was a balcony stretching round the entire length of the house and Jack could see a large pool at the other side of the grounds. There was also a large hot tub next to all the deck chairs that sat next to the pool. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Where did you get this from?" he playfully punched his friend on the arm, laughing. "You kept this quiet!"

"It's my parents. They got it ages ago but I hardly ever come out here." Tommy admitted.

"It's overwhelming." Rose finally spoke.

Jack looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her hair and pulled her close to him again. Eventually the car stopped and everyone got out. The driver appeared at the back of the car and opened the trunk. They all picked out their bags which they brought with them so they had a change of clothes for the next day. Tommy thanked the driver and they made their way inside. He flicked on the light switch and the bright yellow light lit up the entire first floor. Amy gasped as her eyes darted across the room, taking in everything in front of her. Her eyes landed on the large spiral staircase at the other end of the livingroom.

"Tommy, this is amazing." She finally said, moving around the room. Helga and Fabrizio walked into the kitchen. It was huge.

"This is as big as the whole downstairs of my house!" Helga exclaimed. The kitchen was open and spacious and had a large island in the middle of the room which had the cooker and there were several stools propped up around it. Pans hung from hooks from the ceiling and there was 3 separate ovens built into the wall.

Rose and Jack had made their way back outside through the large patio doors. They walked towards the large pool which had a Jacuzzi at the opposite end. Rose took off her shoes and moved down the steps into the water. She smiled as it moved between her toes. The water was warm and Rose felt the sudden urge to jump in. Luckily Tommy had told them about the pool and hot tub so they had all brought their swimsuits. Rose let out a small scream as she felt herself almost fall into the water. Jack had grabbed her shoulders and pretended to push her in. She laughed and turned to face him as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back inside and see what they're all up to." Jack held his hand out to her and she stepped out of the water. They wandered back inside and found the rest of their friends sprawled out over the large cream leather sofa's in the living room.

"Hey you guys, I made cocktails!" Amy shouted over to them. She pointed across to the kitchen where Rose could see several large jugs on the worktop. She wandered across and picked up two glasses and poured a couple of drinks for her and Jack. Making her way back over to the living room, she handed a glass to Jack who was now lying back on the couch. She climbed on beside him and hooked her legs up underneath her.

"Shall we go for a dip after these?" Amy smiled seductively at Tommy. "It's so warm in here."

"Sounds good!" Fabrizio agreed, wrapping his fingers between Helga's.

They finished up their drinks after ten minutes and they all disappeared upstairs to change. Tommy pointed out all the rooms as they walked up the hall.

"...and finally, Jack, Rose, this is your room." He opened up the door and Rose walked in, her mouth open, staring at the massive queen sized bed in front of them. It was covered in crisp white sheets and covered in decorative silver and black cushions and there was a large black throw lying across the bottom of the bed. The furniture was vintage white and there was a comfortable looking black arm chair and footstool in the corner. Rose moved over to the window and gasped as her eyes gazed over the amazing view of the sea in front of them. "Tommy, this is amazing."

"Yeah, my mom loves decorating. This rooms only recently been done." Tommy looked over the room. "Anyway, I'll leave you both to get changed. See you down at the pool in 5."

"No problem." Jack smiled as Tommy closed the door behind him. Jack turned to face Rose who had started to pull the pins from her hair, letting the fiery red curls fall down around her shoulders. She turned away from him and held her hair up.

"Can you unzip me?" She asked softly. Jack moved towards her and slowly pulled the zip down, revealing her soft pale skin. He leaned forward and gently kissed the nape of her neck. Rose turned to face him, her green eyes burning into his. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, running his fingers through her hair. He pulled her to him and started to push the bust of her dress down, revealing the strapless bra underneath. Rose started to pull off his jacket and unbutton his shirt, before running her hand down his toned torso. Her fingers resting gently on the top of his trousers. Jack smiled at her and knelt down and pulled her dress down over her hips until she could finally step out of it. He looked back up at her, past the white panties she was wearing, up along her stomach and back to her gorgeous eyes. He stood back up in front of her and watched as she stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed. He stepped toward her and she grabbed back onto his trousers and started to unzip them. They fell to his feet and Jack kicked them away before Rose slowly lay back on the bed. She beckoned for him to come to her and he silently obeyed, climbing on top of her with his hands on either side of her. He slowly rested between her legs and kissed her forcibly. Rose hooked her legs around him pulling her closer to him as they sank into the soft bed linen. Jack slowly made love to her, kissing her constantly, before they finally came back up from air. Once they had finished, they changed into their bathing suits and made their way downstairs, trying hard not to laugh as their friends looked at them knowingly as they appeared at the pool thirty minutes later than they had said they would.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N – Thanks everyone so much for the wonderful comments! Really hope I can get to 100 after this chapter! I haven't really taken the time to write an A/N before but I thought I would to do this time. **

**I really wanted to thank a few people in particular who have really kept with the story and regularly commentated: Rose Dawson-Johanna Mason, Camp Hogwarts, Caeli Quaedem, Just above your average Dawson, Jacklivesstorieskeepmesane, xDanielleDawsonx, Karatekid-ninja, Sapphireeyes06, Ilma, and of course everyone else who took the time to write some feedback.**

**I'm really not sure how long I'm expecting this to go to be honest so now I would really appreciate more feedback. Just some suggestions on where you would like the story to go? I've left the end of this chapter deliberately this way so that I can decide if i'm going to get Ruth to just let them go or if I'm trying to get her to lure Rose into a false sense of security and make her think that she's ok with them going because she knows now that she doesn't have a choice. **

**So what would you like to happen? Should I continue it a bit more or do you think they just leave for New York and that's it? What about the visions, should they try and find out from a psychic or something? I really have no idea now! So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave some suggestions!**

**Thanks again!**

**Dx **

**Chapter 27**

Jack lay in the large comfortable bed. His arm resting on Rose's shoulder and her head lying on his chest. She was breathing gently and Jack could tell she was asleep. He looked around the room, his eyes trying to focus in the darkness. _How have I got so lucky? _ He thought to himself. Here he was in this amazing house, with all his friends and he was lying in bed with this amazing girl and they were leaving to start their new lives in New York, one of the most incredible bustling cities in the entire world. Jack didn't know how the next few months were going to pan out but he knew it probably wouldn't be easy. He had no idea how difficult Ruth and Cal would make it for them when they tried to leave the next day. Jack knew they had the lawyers back up but her mother was vicious. She likely will be determined to stop Rose losing the state, especially not with Jack. She had dreamt of Rose marrying well when she was young. Giving Cal an heir for his huge fortune that he would soon be due. That's all she cared about. Jack looked back down as he felt Rose move on top of him. She turned around to face the large window and pulled Jacks arm around her waist, holding her close to his body. Jack smiled before finally letting sleep overcome him, his eyes slowly closed.

...

"Jack." Rose gently shook his arm. "Wake up."

Jack yawned and stretched his arms up above his head. He rubbed the sleep from the corner of his eyes and slowly opened them. He looked up as his eyes begun to focus and grinned as he noticed Rose sitting up in front of him, the sheet wrapped round casually around her chest showing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He pulled her down to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Jack was so glad to be waking up beside her. Despite how many times they had slept together since they started dating, Rose had never actually stayed overnight with him.

"Good morning." Rose smiled as she pulled away from him. "Everyone's downstairs I think. I can hear noises coming from the kitchen."

"Come on then, let's go get some breakfast." Jack sat up and swung his legs from the bed.

Rose stood up and walked towards the chair in the corner where her bag was. The sheet fell from her as she walked. Jack stared at her as she revealed her perfectly toned body and let out a whistle. Rose blushed. She didn't know what had come over her, where she had found her new found confidence. Something about being with Jack brought it out of her, made her feel like she could do anything. She loved him and finally felt as though she could be herself. She pulled on her shorts and a T shirt and slipped her feet into her shoes before pinning her hair up in a loose bun. She planned on coming back up to wash her hair in their en suite bathroom once they had eaten. Jack held out his hand to lead Rose down stairs once he had dressed.

"Hey you two!" Amy cheered as she noticed them coming down the winding staircase. "Sleep well? Do you want some breakfast?"

"Thanks Amy, I'm starving!" Rose sat down at the island in the kitchen and noticed Tommy and Fabrizio were sprawled out on the couch. "Where's Helga?"

Amy pointed outside towards the pool. "Doing laps. Mental at this time of the morning!" she laughed.

"You're kidding? After what we all drank last night? I could hardly drag myself out of bed this morning." Rose giggled as she took the plate from Amy.

"Eggs and bacon! Tuck in!" she smiled, handing another plate of food to Jack.

"This is brilliant Amy, thanks." Jack shovelled the food into his mouth, hardly taking a break.

"Manners Jack!" she laughed. "Hope you're not like that then we get to New York!"

Amy's eyes suddenly widened and darted towards Fabrizio sitting on the couch. He was now sat up staring at them. "What? New York? What's happening in New York?"

Rose could have kicked herself. But she knew they would need to tell them eventually. "Jack, shout Helga in. I think we need to tell them now."

Jack nodded and disappeared out into the sunshine. He came back a few moments later with Helga following closely at the back of him, wrapping her towel around her. "What's going on?" she looked around at the rest of them.

"We've got something we need to tell you all." Jack rested his arm around Rose's shoulder. "You should all maybe sit down."

The four of them obeyed and sat down on the large couch looking up at them.

"We're leaving. Tonight." Jack started. "We're going to New York." He turned to face Rose and smiled at her.

"What?" Fabrizio and Helga suddenly sat up. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I've been accepted to Juilliard, and Jack has decided to come with me." Rose smiled.

"How come you two don't seem so surprised?" Helga turned to Amy and Tommy.

"Erm..." Amy looked down. "Well, we kind of knew."

"You what?" Fabri shouted. "How could you have known about this and not told us? You told them but not us? He stared up at Rose and Jack.

Jack looked at him in shock. "No! Fabri it wasn't like that! It's complicated."

Rose nodded. "My mother's tried to stop me from going. I had to see a lawyer because I'm due money from my father's will. He was trying to help me get it so I could pay to go. Amy put me in touch with someone who has been helping me. It was the only way I could go. My mom wants me to stay. She wants me to live here and marry Cal."

"What?" Fabri and Helga shouted in unison. "But you can't stand Cal!"

Jack laughed. "You've got that right!"

"So I'm assuming you've got it sorted if you're going?" Fabri asked.

"Yeah. I just couldn't tell anyone until the last minute. I couldn't risk my mother or Cal finding out." Rose started to feel tears well up in her eyes. Amy stood up quickly followed by Helga. They pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"Everything's ok Rose. It won't be long until you're far away from here and you and Jack won't need to worry about that interfering old bag!" Amy raised her glass and cheered.

Rose spluttered her drink out laughing. She hugged Amy again before taking another drink.

"Seriously though Rose, congratulations Rose. I'm so proud of you getting into Juilliard. That's amazing. You will love it." Amy smiled. "And Jack, you make sure you look after her."

"I will!" he held his hands up. "I'll always look after her."

Rose went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his neck. Jack kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Come on." She looked up at him. "We should get ready to go."

Jack nodded. He looked over at his friends. "You will all come and visit us won't you?"

"Of course we will!" Amy said. "We'll be there as much as we can. My aunts got a house in the Hamptons. We could relive this weekend all over again! Anyway, you know I'm going to Yale so I'm only going to be a couple of hours away."

"That's true! I didn't even think of that." Rose smiled. "Right come on, we need to get going. It's almost noon."

They made their way up the stairs to get ready. Jack turned to hold the door open for Rose as she walked in but stopped suddenly as he realised Rose was crying.

"What's wrong?" he grasped her shoulders.

Rose looked down. "I just can't believe we're leaving everyone. I know that I'm glad to be away from Cal and my mother but I can't believe that we're leaving all our friends behind. It's going to be hard."

Jack lifted her chin. "I know it will be Rose. But it's your dream. At least we're together. You could have been going up there on your own."

"I know. I'm so glad I'll have you there with me." Rose smiled. "I love you so much Jack. We can't tell them where we're living. They know what school I'm going to. No doubt mother will send Cal after us."

"Well then if they appear, we'll deal with it." Jack kissed her cheek. "I promise we won't have any problem with them."

**...**

"Here we go." Rose took a deep breath as Jack's car pulled into their street. She stared along the row of houses until her eyes finally rested on hers. "I don't believe this!"

"what?" Jack's eyes looked across the road in front of them.

"Look." Rose pointed in front of her. "Cal's car. Brilliant. This is all I need." She sighed sarcastically.

"It's fine. Most of my stuff is in the trunk. I've got a few more things to get. You come with me to get that then we'll both go across to your mom's and pick up your bags. You said you had everything organised right?"

Rose nodded.

"Well then." Jack looked at his watch. "Mr Chambers will be here in 20minutes. Any problems and he'll quickly put her in her place. She'll have received a copy of the letter by now won't she?"

"Yeah but she's chosen not mention it. Even after the prom she never said a word. I don't understand why." Rose shrugged.

"She's probably just shoved it in a drawer and tried to forget about it. Hoping that she could talk sense into you. But you'll show her. We'll show her together. I'm really looking forward to this." Jack grinned.

Rose smiled before finally climbing out of the car. She walked towards Jack's front door with him following right behind her. They made their way inside and Rose sat down in the living room.

"Hey you two!" Jen appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "I thought I heard the front door open. How was your weekend?"

"It was amazing." Jack smiled. "We're just getting the last of our things together and then we'll be off Mom."

Jen nodded. A clear sadness in her eyes at the thought of losing her only son.

"Mom, I'm not dying." Jack laughed, noticing the look in her eyes. "I'm only gonna be a phone call away."

"I know. It's just you're all grown up. Your 18! I just can't believe it. I've no idea where the time has gone." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jack walked towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll be back for a visit before you know it."

"I know." She pulled Rose towards her and took them both in her arms. "You two look after each other!"

Rose laughed. After more talking and crying, Rose and Jack grabbed the rest of his things and made their way outside.

"Rose Bukater! You don't even move!" Rose's head shot up. Cal was in front of her, storming across the road.

"Here we go." Rose whispered to Jack. "We knew this would go well."

Cal was in front of her. He was clearly pissed at her for showing him up at the prom. He was dressed in his normal 2 piece suit and shirt. Rose always found him too over dressed for just hanging out with friends. He dressed like he was going to a job interview every day. Rose looked past him and noticed her mother trailing behind him like a lap dog. Rose shook her head and kept walking as he got to her. She walked straight past Cal and her mother and into the house.

"Where are you going?" Cal spun on his heel and followed her.

"I'm leaving Cal. That's where I'm going." Rose said without stopping.

"Oh no you're not!" Cal shouted, lunging forward and grabbing her arm.

Rose spun round to face him, her eyes were angry. "Let me go Cal. Right now."

"Cal, let her go." Came a voice from behind them.

They both looked and Rose was shocked to see a sheepish looking Ruth standing in the doorway. Her eyes were on the ground and her hands were clasped in front of her.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N – Apologies for the extremely long delay in updating. I've really struggled with deciding what to do with this story. I think i'm going to continue it for a bit longer, ive actually loved writing it and the feedback has been amazing so thank you all. Also special thanks to Ilma for getting in touch with me and offering suggestions and support. Thanks again!**

**Chapter 28**

"Are you crazy?" Cal shouted, still grasping onto Rose's arm.

"I said, let her go." Ruth repeated. She begun to walk towards them and reached out to pry Cal's hands from around Rose's slender arm. Rose stepped back away from them not sure what she was hearing. Her eyes darted from Ruth's solemn expression to Cal's raging eyes, unsure of what was happening. Before giving Cal anymore opportunity, Rose fled from the scene in front of her and ran straight up the stairs and into her bedroom, quickly locking the door behind her. She pressed her back up against it and slowly slid to the floor, eventually allowing the tears that were threatening to fall down her porcelain cheeks.

"What did you do that for?" Cal raged downstairs. "You're going to lose her, you do know that?"

Ruth shook her head. "She's never going to agree to marry you if she feels forced into it is she?" she said softly. "She's determined that she wants to go to that...school...and with him. If we try and stop her, she'll just rebel even more. She's 18 now and technically she can do what she wants. Plus she has that money. I've no idea how she managed to find out about it, but she has, so we have to deal with that now."

Cal stared at her. "So what do you suggest?"

...

Meanwhile Rose was grabbing the bags from her closet. She ran around the room trying to make sure that she had everything that she needed. She quickly got changed and grabbed some sweats from the closet. Rose knew it was a long journey so she wanted to be comfortable. They were driving straight to Phoenix, Arizona before finally stopping which was around six hours away. Luckily they could take turns with driving and Rose knew that Jack would probably want to go a bit longer before the next stop. Rose looked around her room and sighed. She pressed her ear up against the door and listened for any sound to indicate where Ruth or Cal were. Hearing nothing, she slowly opened the door and peeked out. The hallway was empty so Rose fully opened the door and begun to walk to the stairs. She started her descent and stopped half way down when she noticed Cal and Ruth sitting in the livingroom. They were both sat in opposite arm chairs, nothing saying a word. Rose continued walking down, lifting her head and she reached the bottom.

"I'm going now." She finally said.

Ruth stood up and walked towards her. Rose could feel her body tensing up as she got closer. Ruth suddenly leaned forward, placing her hands on her arms, she leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Good luck Rose. You'll call when you get there? Let me know you get there alright?" Ruth pleaded with her eyes.

Rose stared at her before finally nodding. She had no idea what she was expecting but this certainly wasn't it. Her eyes darted past her mother to Cal who was now standing, staring at them.

"Yes, you will let us know you're alright?" he insisted.

Rose nodded slowly.

"Good. Excuse me." Cal disappeared into the kitchen leaving Rose and her mother standing together.

"i'm glad you're doing what you want. Following your dream Rose. It's something that I never did. I'm proud of you." Ruth managed half a smile.

"Rose?" They were suddenly distracted by a voice at the front door. "Are you ready to go?"

Rose turned and saw Jack standing in the doorway staring at them.

"Yes." She finally spoke. "I think we're all done here. Goodbye Mother." Rose kissed her gently on the cheek and started for the door.

"Please look after her Mr Dawson."

Jack nodded. "You have my word."

He lifted Rose's bags and walked out the door, following her. They made their way towards Jack's car and he put the bags in the back seat as there was no more room in the truck. Jack looked up and noticed his mother had come outside and was now standing on his porch. She was looking across at Ruth who was standing on the sidewalk looking at her daughter. Cal had now appeared in the doorway.

Rose walked across and hugged Jen gently. "Thanks for everything." She whispered.

"You're welcome Rose. Keep in touch. Keep that boy of mine out of trouble." She smiled. Rose nodded and walked back towards the car and got inside, avoiding her mother's gaze. Jack hugged his mom again before getting into the driver's seat. He looked around him and waved to his mother before putting the car in gear and driving off down the street, sure he was leaving the drama's behind him.

Jen stood for a few more minutes until Jack's car was out of sight. She looked over to Ruth again who had started to walk back into her house. Jen shrugged to herself and walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

Ruth stopped in the foyer of her home. Cal was now sitting in the arm chair that he was in before.

"So you think this will work?" He finally spoke, not looking up at her.

"More than likely." Ruth spoke softly. She looked up at Cal with a wicked smile on her face. "Give them time. They'll get sick of each other eventually. Being stuck together all the time, having no extra money. The arguments will start soon enough, then you go up there _on business._ She'll be so glad to see you that she'll be desperate to come home. I know my daughter. She won't be able to handle living away from home, having to do everything herself. She'll come to her senses, just give it a few months."

"You better be right." Cal warned.

"Patience Mr Hockley. You need to learn some." Ruth smiled.

...

"That went better than I thought it would." Jack admitted. He turned his head to look at Rose who was staring out the window, lost in thought. "Rose?"

"Huh? What?" she turned her head quickly as she heard her name being called.

"I said I thought that went well." Jack repeated. "Are you okay?"

Rose nodded. "I guess. I just can't shake the feeling that this isn't over. She's let me go way too easily."

"You worry too much." He grinned. "What are they going to do anyway? We'll be hundreds of miles away."

"I know. Ignore me, I'm probably just over reacting." Rose shrugged. "Anyway, forget them. We've got our whole life to think about. We don't need to worry about them."

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him, gently kissing her knuckles and running his thumb over them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

" Rose?"

She was running along a beach, the sun was beating down on her and the cold clear water was moving around her feet, splashing up her legs as she pounded into the sand. She could see a figure in the distance but she couldn't make out who it was. Their arms were stretched out in front of them as if beckoning her to them but she couldn't reach them. The closer she got, they were moving further away.

"Rose?"

The voice was calling on her, willing her to come to it.

"Rose?"

She finally stopped. She was completely breathless. Bending down, she placed her hands on her knees, closed her eyes and took deep breaths. The figure ahead of her was slowly growing fainter but the voice was as loud as ever, bellowing in her ear.

"Rose?" it shouted louder. Her eyes flew open. The beach was gone, the sunshine had disappeared. The moonlight was now apparent in the dark sky and she could tell that it was raining from the soft patter off raindrops on the window. She was sitting curled up in the front seat of Jack's car.

"Rose? Are you ok? We're here." She turned to face him. He was looking down at her. Her eyes moved from his and looked out the window. They were sat outside a quaint looking motel. "You've been sleeping for the last few hours. We're in Phoenix."

"Already? It feels like we've only just left." Rose rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly.

Jack smiled. "Come on, let's get inside and get some decent sleep. You still look exhausted."

She nodded and stretched her legs out in front of her to slip her feet back into her shoes that were lying discarded on the car floor. Jack opened his door and got out then opened the trunk, lifting out their bag. Rose followed him towards the main door and he pushed it open. Jack blinked over and over as his eyes tried to adjust to the dim light of the reception. He walked over to the desk and put his bag down and tapped the bell trying to attract some attention. He turned his head back to face Rose who was now wandering around the reception area, her eyes darting in every room. The reception was dull and boring. The wallpaper was faded and peeling at the edges showing signs of age and the carpet was flat from the constant movement of people coming and going over the years. Eventually an older woman appeared at the desk. She looked over Jack before glancing at the young girl behind him. She was dressed in a long skirt which seemed to drown her tiny frame and her thin grey hair was piled up in a loose bun on the top of her head.

"Hello dear." She smiled, reaching her hand out to Jack. "I'm Mrs Ramsey. But you can call me Jane."

Jack accepted her hand and gently shook it, slightly concerned that he might break her if he shook it too hard. "Jack Dawson. This is my girlfriend Rose." Jack turned to her and slipped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "We were wondering if you had any rooms for the night."

Mrs Ramsey smiled. "I should be able to find something for you." She opened up the guest book on the desk and ran her finger across the page. "Ah, here we are. Room 5 is empty." She turned around and walked over to a large board on the wall which was covered in hooks. She lifted one of the keys that was hanging on the wall and walked around the other side of the desk. "Follow me. I'll show you the way."

Jack lifted their bag and swung it over his shoulder before taking Rose's hand and followed Mrs Ramsey up the darkened staircase.

"Here we are dears." Mrs Ramsey slid the key into the lock and opened up the door allowing Rose to walk past her.

Jack smiled. The rooms were a lot nicer than the overall look of the motel. There was a large comfortable looking double bed in the middle of the room under a window which took up most of the wall. There was a dresser table at the other side of the room with a massive mirror above it. Jack walked across the floor towards the other door.

"That's your bathroom in there. Its basic but its got what you need." Jane called after him.

Jack opened the door and switched the light on. Jane was right, it was basic. But there was a bath, a sink and a toilet and that was it but it was enough. It was clean. That's all they needed for one night. Jack switched the light off and closed the door before placing their bag onto the bed.

"I'll leave you to it." Jane smiled. "I'll be down at reception until midnight then my husband Michael will be there until the morning if you need anything."

"Thank you Jane." Rose finally spoke. Jane looked at her, surprised to have finally heard her speak.

"That's no problem Miss Rose." Jane smiled. "Good night." She walked towards the hall and pulled the door closed behind her.

Jack looked over at Rose. "She seemed nice."

Rose nodded. "I'm going to go have a shower. I won't be long."

"No problem. I'll sort our clothes out for tomorrow." Jack opened the bag and started to pull their clothes out and hung them up on the clothes rail. He stripped off his clothes and pulled the sheets back from the bed and climbed inside. Eventually Rose opened the bathroom door. She was wrapped in only a towel and her hair had been pinned up to stop it getting wet. She removed the pin from her hair and let the red curls cascade over her shoulders. Jack smiled at her. He was immediately taken back to the first time he had seen her through his bedroom window. Her hair was the first thing that had drawn him to her and it still drove him crazy when she let it fall wildly around her face like that.

"What?" Rose broke into his thoughts. She had noticed him smiling strangely at her.

"Nothing." Jack feigned innocence.

"Its not nothing. What are you smiling at?" Rose walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"I'm just remembering the first time I think I fell in love with you." Jack ran his hand up her arm. "It was the first time I saw you. Then I knew I definitely loved you when I heard you sing for the school play."

"You were there?" Rose laughed. He had never told her this.

Jack nodded. He pulled her down to him and kissed her softly on the lips. His hands moved around her back and tugged at the towel that was still wrapped around her. It fell away from her easily and she laughed softly into Jack's mouth. He pulled her closer to him and lifted the sheets up and over her naked body. Jack rolled Rose onto her back and climbed on top. He held her close to him as he made love to her, clinging to her as if he thought she would vanish from beneath him.

Afterwards, he stared down at Rose who was still lying beneath him. Their bodies were wet and beads of sweat dripped down Jack's temples.

"You're trembling." Rose whispered before kissing him on the forehead.

Jack looked down at her, his eyes narrowed to hers. "What did you say?"

Rose looked confused. "I said you're trembling. Why?"

Jack closed his eyes tightly. Rose had never said that to him before but for some reason it sounded familiar. Suddenly he felt as though the room was spinning. He closed his eyes tighter and finally he could begin to see images appearing in front of his closed eyelids. Rose was still lying beneath him. Her skin was still as soft as he knew it to be and her hair was clinging to her face.

"_You're trembling" _The voice echoed around him but he knew it to be hers.

"_Don't worry. I'll be alright." _ He heard himself answer. She kissed his forehead again before gently pulling his head to her naked breast, running her hand over his hair. Jack looked around him. They weren't in a bed. No, they were in a car. But it wasn't a car he recognised. The driver's seat was completely exposed to the elements had it been outside. This car was definitely old. Victorian even. Suddenly it clicked to him. He looked past the car and saw he was surrounded by boxes and crates. Steel walls surrounded them and the room was barely lit. Jack realised that he was back on Titanic and given that they were in a car, it was likely that they were in the cargo hold, deep in the bowels of the ship.

Jack's eyes flew open and he was back in the motel room with Rose staring at him.

"It happened again didn't it?" she finally asked.

Jack nodded. "It's not happened for a while. It was interesting." He smirked.

"What do you mean?" Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, let's just say, I now understand exactly how close we were back then." Jack winked before rolling off her and lying on his back beside her.

Rose laughed. "Oh I get what you mean. So you seduced me then as well? Imagine that!" she exclaimed. "A well to do girl like me getting mixed up with the likes of you. I can't imagine how my mother and Cal must have felt about that."

Jack laughed. "Hopefully we might find out a bit more about them. I've only had two flashbacks that involved Cal and none involving your mother but I can just imagine how they would act if they'd known about us. Anyway, we've got a long day tomorrow. Get some sleep." Jack reached over and kissed Rose gently on the lips before rolling round to turn of the lamp.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Yes mom, we're fine. We're just about to start going again so I'll call you tomorrow. Yeah, I'll look after Rose. Yes, I promise we're eating alright." Jack rolled his eyes as his mother asked him question after question. Rose laughed as she packed their things back into their bag and zipped it shut. "Ok, bye mom, yeah I love you too. Yeah I'll give Rose a kiss from you. Ok, bye mom, bye, bye!" Jack sighed as he finally hung up the phone.

"She's just worried about us." Rose laughed.

"I know, but god, it's a bit much. Anyway, is that us ready to hit the road?"

Rose nodded. She slipped on her shoes and they made their way downstairs to the reception. A large burly man had now replaced the tiny Mrs Ramsey. Jack walked over to the desk and placed the key down and handed over a few notes.

"Thanks son. I'm Michael Ramsey. Nice to have you kids staying with us." Michael held out his hand to Jack who happily took it.

"Thanks Mr Ramsey, please pass on our thanks to your wife as well." Jack smiled before walking back over to Rose and disappearing out the door and back towards their car. He threw the bag into the back seat and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Do you not want me to drive for a bit?" Rose offered.

"No, I'm fine just now, thanks. I slept very well last night." Jack winked at her.

Rose made a face at him and climbed into the other side of the car. She kicked off her shoes and turned on the radio as Jack pulled out of the car park and back onto the highway.

...

_The wind blew in her face and the few strands of her hair falling down her cheeks whipped past her eyes. She looked out ahead of her at the calm clear blue sea. It was a beautiful morning but she felt as though she couldn't appreciate it. Her life felt so structured as if she always knew what was going to happen. She looked over all the people on the decks below her, laughing and joking. No one in her world laughed. They were all so serious about everything. They never had fun. She longed to be part of a world that was exciting and interesting. Money didn't interest her, it made her miserable and it came with so many consequences. She hadn't been happy since her beloved father had passed away the year before as life with her mother wasn't exactly easy. Suddenly she felt eyes on her. Turning her head slightly to her left she could see a man staring at her. She could see he had blond hair which fell down in front of his eyes. Despite how far away he was, she could tell just how blue his eyes were. Blue like the ocean, she felt she could drown in them. She quickly turned her eyes back to the sea but something about him drew her back. She looked harder at him, he seemed familiar..._

Rose's eyes flew open and she was back in the car. There was a huge stretch of road out ahead of them and she sat up quickly in her seat.

"Are you alright?" she heard Jack ask.

"I'm fine. I was...I'm not sure...I was on a boat." She played the image over in her head.

"You had a vision?" Jack suddenly veered the car across the road and pulled up at the side.

"Jack!" Rose cried.

"What did you see? Tell me." There was a sudden urgency in his voice and his whole body was turned facing her, and he grabbed her hands in his.

"I was on the boat deck. I felt eyes on me. I turned round and you were there, staring at me." Rose looked into his eyes. "Jack what's wrong?"

The colour had drained from Jack's face and he was deathly white. "I've had that same vision." He whispered. "You were looking out to sea and I saw you. I couldn't take my eyes off you, you were so beautiful. Fabri and Tommy were there as well."

"Really? I never saw them, I could only see you." Rose squeezed his hands.

Jack smiled and lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. He pulled back onto the highway and began picking up speed as Rose curled back up on the seat and closed her eyes again. There was part of her that wanted to have more visions, to see what would happen between her and Jack. She only had his descriptions of what he was seeing and she wanted to start seeing more herself.

...

After a few days, they finally arrived in New York. Rose stared out the window at the concrete jungle around her. She was amazed by the sheer scale of the buildings and of the city itself. Sure she had seen it in the movies and on TV but nothing could have prepared her for actually seeing it up close and personal and she suddenly felt very small and insignificant in comparison. As they sat in traffic, Rose looked over all the people walking across the road and along the sidewalks. All of them on their way somewhere, many of them looking flustered and trying to squeeze their way through the small spaces in the crowd. So many characters passed her and Rose tried to take in each of their faces, studying them as if they were all so foreign to her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Jack's soft voice suddenly broke into her thoughts, and she turned to face him.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." She replied, looking back out of the window.

"We're almost there now." Jack smiled.

Rose nodded. "Thank god, I'm exhausted." She looked up at the sky which was starting to get dark. It was awash with different colours and suddenly she couldn't wait to get to bed. They had managed to find a place to stay for a while until they were due to view the apartment that Rose had found. Finally Jack pulled up outside the large building and turned off the engine.

"We're here." Jack smiled.

Rose looked up through the windscreen. "Looks like a nice place." She smiled.

"Yeah, come on." He climbed out and grabbed their bag from the back seat. They made their way inside and up the stairs before finally stopping outside the large black door. "Here we are! Home sweet home."

"Well at least for a couple of weeks." Rose laughed.

Jack smiled and opened the door, letting Rose go inside. They walked into the living room and looked around. "Wow." Jack gasped. The apartment was bigger than it looked from the outside. It was had wooden flooring throughout and the walls were all painted in neutral colours, making it look massive. It was completely furnished and needed nothing more done to it.

"Is it bad that I actually think I'd quite like to just live here?" Rose laughed.

"I know what you mean, but we can't afford the rent on this for any longer than a month." Jack sighed. "It is amazing though."

Rose nodded and wandered through to the bedroom and started to get undressed. "I really need some sleep." She shouted back through to Jack. "We need to start tomorrow getting to know the area and looking at other apartments. We might not get the one we're going to see next week."

"True." Jack agreed. "Let's get some sleep and we can worry about that tomorrow." He climbed into bed beside her and turned off the light, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

_The light in the room was dim. He was sharpening a charcoal stick with a knife when he heard the door open. Looking up, he suddenly stopped what he was doing. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The kimono she was wearing was partially see through and he could see the shape of her body underneath it. She smiled as she lifted up the tie from around her robe and started twirling it around in a large circle. She slowly walked towards him and held out her hand. _

"_The last thing I need, is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." He looked at her hand and realised she was holding a coin. She threw it towards him and it landed on his stomach where he made a grab for it. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."_

_She stepped back and moved her hands up to her chest and slowly peeled the material back from her body, exposing her breasts to the cold air. _

Jack suddenly sat up. He looked around him and finally exhaled as his eyes adjusted to the room around him. He turned his head and saw Rose lying beside him. Her body was turned away from him and her hair was sprawled out over her naked back.

_What was that all about? _Jack shrugged and got up out of bed. He wandered through to the kitchen and lifted a glass from the cupboard and filled it up with cold water from the tap. His thoughts went back to the dream. It seemed so real. They were definitely back on Titanic, the decor around them confirmed that. Jack knew he had to try and find out more about their lives before but where would he go to find out? Who would he speak to that didn't think he was crazy? He sighed and placed the glass down in the sink and walked back through to the bedroom and climbed back in beside Rose who was still sleeping soundly. He made a mental note to think it over the next day.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N – Thanks everyone for all the reviews! As you can probably tell, I had slightly lost my way with this story so I hadn't updated in some time. I've been trying to think of a decent ending for it and now I think I finally have one! There's probably only another 3 or 4 chapters left so I hope you enjoy it! Again, please R&R and let me know what you think! Thanks xx**

**Chapter 31**

Over the next few days, Jack and Rose looked around more apartments that they cared to count. They had managed to squeeze a few more viewings in before they were due to see the place that Rose had set up for them and soon enough the morning that they were due to look at it came around.

The sun was shining brightly and it was warm outside so after they had eaten breakfast, they decided to walk the short distance to the new apartment. Jack had been thinking over and over about the dream he had the other night. It reminded him of when they had spent the day on the beach not long after he had moved to California with his mom. He had watched her on the beach and had quickly sketched her and even then he had felt as though he had drawn her before but now it was clear that he had. He had drawn her all those years ago on the Titanic, but not just drawn her, she had let him draw her nude. He had captured her beautiful body on paper and been so intimately involved with her, more than he had ever been with any other girl. Jack looked over her as she walked alongside him, trying to take her in.

"What are you staring at?" Rose's voice suddenly broke into his thoughts.

"Huh?" Jack looked up to her face.

"You keep watching me. Why?" She stopped walked and turned to him.

"No reason." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's get moving or we're going to be late."

...

Over the next few months, Jack and Rose had settled into their new apartment, although Rose had to spend a lot of her time living on campus but they were happy with their new found freedom and Jack had found a job working in one of the local museums, something which he loved. They spent their first Thanksgiving and Christmas there and had gone to visit Amy for the holidays. They had hardly heard from Ruth or Cal which was something Rose was thankful for. They spoke to Jack's mom every week and she had flown up to see them at New Year. Rose had enjoyed the time she spent with Jen and she felt closer to her than she had ever done with her own mother. There was part of her that missed her own family and she wished that things didn't need to be as hostile as they were.

One cold January night, Rose was tucked up on the couch reading a book. Her legs were hooked up and under a blanket and her head was rested against her fisted hand. Jack was working late at the museum and Rose had decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet.

She looked up at the clock on the wall as it chimed ten o clock. Jack had told her not to wait up as he was likely to be quite late as he was helping to build up a new exhibition. Rose smiled as her eyes danced across the page in front of her, trying to take in the words. Eventually she couldn't keep them open any longer and she gave in to the inevitable sleep.

"_Come into the boat Rose."_

_She looked down to see her mother in front of her holding out her hand. She slowly walked backwards._

"_Rose. Get into the boat." She was becoming impatient._

"_Goodbye mother." She heard herself say as she started to walk away from the lifeboat. She could hear her mother frantically calling after her._

"_Where are you going?" Rose suddenly felt strong hands grasping her arms, pulling her back. She turned to see Cal behind her. "What to him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"_

_Rose instantly knew he was talking about Jack. "I'd rather be his whore than your wife." She answered honestly. She tried to pull away from him but he was just too strong for her._

"_No! I said no!" he pulled at her, ignoring all the people staring at them._

_Suddenly an idea came into her mind. Pulling her head back slightly, Rose spat directly into the corner of Cal's eye. The shock of a well to do girl doing something so vile and common must have shocked him as he quickly let her go. She seized her opportunity and ran._

The clock chimed again and Rose suddenly woke up. Her eyes darted across the room and she took a deep breath as she realised she was sitting in her living room. The book she had been reading had fallen onto the floor and she realised it was now 11 o clock. Looking around, she noticed that Jack still wasn't home so she stood up and made her way through to the bedroom trying to understand the dream she had. _Why wasn't Jack with me? Where was he? _Rose thought. She hoped that she would be able to find out soon enough. She crawled into bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin, burying her head deep into the pillow, willing her subconscious to give her more information.

"_I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why."_

_Rose looked up into the mirror in front of her. She could see Cal's reflection leaning against her stateroom door. He started to walk towards her and Rose could feel her body tensing up as he got closer. He sat down on the corner of her dressing table._

"_I had intended to save this for the engagement gala next week." He held a large velvet box in his hands. Slowly he opened it. "Perhaps this is a reminder, of my feelings for you."_

_Rose's mouth opened as she was presented with the large jewel in front of her._

"_Good gracious. Is it a..."_

"_Diamond?" Cal answered before she could finish. "Yes. 56 carats to be exact."_

_He stood behind her and lifted the necklace up over her head and fastened it, leaving it resting on her pale skin. Rose could feel how heavy it was, weighing her down._

"_It was worn by Louis the sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur De La Mer, The..." Cal told her._

"_The heart of the ocean." Rose finished for him. "It's overwhelming."_

"_It's for royalty." Cal smirked. "We are royalty Rose." He knelt down beside her, staring up into her eyes. "You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you. If you would not deny me. Oh, open your heart to me Rose."_

_Rose stared at him before finally looking back at her reflection. Her hand moved up to the necklace and her fingers traced the diamond chain. She felt trapped all over again. She felt like she was being strangled by this necklace but more so by Cal. The jewel was just another way of him staking his claim on her and she hated it._

Rose slowly opened her eyes. She quickly rolled round to the side of the bed and opened the drawer of the night stand and lifted out a small pad of paper and a pen. Switching on the light beside her, she quickly wrote down what the dream was about. She had taken to doing this now so she wouldn't forget anything and so she could talk it over with Jack and they could compare visions. Some of the images she saw tied in with what Jack had told her and she found it fascinating. Since they had moved to New York, the images had come much more often. Almost as though being in New York, the city that Titanic never made it to, was an omen, a trigger for their visions.

Jack had told her about a vision he had. It had taken place shortly after Rose had tried to jump from the back of the ship. He had told her about a man that seemed to work for Cal. He was always around according to Jack. After describing him, Rose thought he sounded like a man that works with Cals father. He was quite a bit older than Cal but it definitely sounded like him. Jack had said how this man had made him uncomfortable. He clearly didn't like Jack or his blossoming friendship with Rose. She hadn't seen him in any of her visions but was sure that if he was always around, it would be a matter of time before she did.

Putting the notepad and pen down, Rose sighed and turned back round onto her side as she tried to drift back off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Jack pushed the last statue into place and wiped his arm across his brow to wipe the dampness away. He looked at his watch and realised it was after 1am. Luckily he had told Rose he would be late home but he wasn't quite expecting to be finished quite so late. He waved goodbye to the last of his colleagues who were finishing off what they were doing before making his way to the staff room to pick up his jacket.

Stepping out into the cool January air, Jack zipped his jacket up and buried his hands into his pockets before making the short walk home. He looked around the streets as he walked, trying to take everything in. He still couldn't believe that he was here, in New York, and with Rose. It was like he had finally made it. Thinking back to the visions he kept getting, he knew that Titanic was destined to get to New York but unfortunately had never made it. It was like him and Rose getting here was fate.

He shivered as he made his way along the long street. It was colder than it had been in a long time but luckily, growing up in Wisconsin, he was used to cold weather at this time of year but he knew Rose hated it. She was too used to the hot Californian sun so this was completely different for her. Jack thought back to the recent visions he had, drawing Rose. He remembered exactly how her body looked and how her hair fell next to her face. He could remember the large jewel that graced her neck, it was large and ghastly looking on Rose's pale complexion. She was too fragile looking to wear something as garish as that. Just the thought of the vision sent heat searing through his body and he smiled at the image playing constantly in his head. Before he knew it, he was stood in front of the door leading to the apartments that surrounded his. He keyed in the building code and pulled open the door, quickly moving up the stairs two at a time. He unlocked the door to his home and stepped inside, looking around to see if Rose was still awake. His eyes whizzed across the rooms in front of him just to see they were all in darkness.

_Rose must be in bed._ He thought to himself. Jack made his way through to the kitchen and lifted food from the fridge to make a sandwich. He walked back through to the living room and sat down to eat, switching on the TV. Once he had finished eating, he leaned back into the corner of the sofa and lifted his feet up beside him. Jack could easily feel sleep taking over him due to the long working day he had.

"_We've been looking for you Miss." Jack looked up at the man in front of him. It was Cal's lackey. He followed him everywhere and Jack could only assume that he must work for Cal. He was aware of him turning and walking alongside Jack but he kept his eyes ahead, letting Rose lead him. He could feel himself clinging onto Rose's hand as they walked into the stateroom that he had drawn her in. Cal and Ruth were pacing the floor and suddenly looked up as Jack and Rose made their way into the room. Cal's eyes darted to their entwined fingers and Jack could feel Rose clasping his hand with both of hers._

"_Something terrible has happened." Rose said._

"_Yes it has." Cal answered, stubbing out the cigarette he was smoking. Jack noticed him glance over his shoulder. "Indeed. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back, I've a pretty good idea where to find the other. Search him!" Cal ordered._

_Jack felt one of the officers pulling at his jacket. "Now what?" he was frustrated. _

"_Cal, we're in the middle of an emergency, what is going on?" Rose was baffled. She couldn't understand why Cal was acting this way when they was something major going on._

"_Is this it?" one of the officers spoke up, lifting the large diamond from Jack's coat. His eyes opened wide as the officer handed it to Cal._

"_This is horse shit!" Jack shouted."Don't you believe it Rose, don't!"_

_Rose looked at him in confusion. "He couldn't have. He was with me the whole time, this is absurd."_

"_Perhaps he did it while you were putting your clothes back on dear." Cal whispered in her ear, making it well aware he knew about their antics earlier._

_After more arguing, the officers pulled Jack from the stateroom, leaving Rose wondering if she really knew Jack at all. Did he just get close to her so he could steal from her? Jack shouted after her, willing her to believe him. The officers pulled him below decks, followed by the master at arms and eventually pulled him into a small room, and handcuffed him to a pipe. _

"_I'll keep an eye on him." The man who worked for Cal said. Jack had no idea what his name was but at that point he didn't care. He knew this ship could sink and now he was trapped below decks._

Jack woke up suddenly, the TV was still on, lighting up the entire room. _ Wow. _He thought. Jack knew from other visions he had that he managed to get out of the room given that he was with Rose right at the end. But he had no idea how he would get out. He didn't know if the guy let him out or if Rose finally found him. Jack shook his head and stood up, switched the TV off and made his way through to the bedroom. He climbed into bed beside Rose and cuddled into her. She shuddered as she felt Jacks cold body pressing up against her back and absent-mindedly grabbed onto his hand, holding it to her breast.

...

"Jack." Rose shook his shoulder gently. His body was shaking and he was mumbling something that Rose couldn't make out. "Jack!" she shouted louder.

Jack's eyes popped open.

"Are you alright? You were having a bad dream." Rose smiled.

He looked up at her and then around the room, realising that he was back in his own bed, not freezing in the middle of the North Atlantic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack told her all about the dream he had. It was exactly the same as the one he had back in January when he had arrived home from a long day at work. "That guy that I told you about, the one who you thought sounds like someone who works for Cal's dad...do you know his name?"

Rose thought for a second. "Something Lovejoy I'm sure. Why?"

"I keep seeing him. In my dreams, he was on the ship as well. I don't know who he is though, but he's clearly close to Cal." Jack rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the image of the man from his mind.

"Don't worry about it Jack. Come on, you're going to be late for work. I'll walk you there. I'm going to go and get some shopping." Rose smiled. She quickly got up and went into the shower, leaving Jack to collapse back onto the bed.

By the time she came out, Jack was already dressed and waiting in the living room for her. He kissed her gently as she walked towards him. Taking her hand, they left their apartment and walked along the street towards the museum. It was slightly warmer than it had been since the start of the year. It was April now so the weather could be somewhat unpredictable but luckily it had been better in recent weeks. As they walked along the street, Rose laughed at something Jack was saying, she gripped his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack looked down at her and moved a strand of her from her face. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the tall dark figure appearing in front of them.

"Hello Rose."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Cal!" Rose stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Jack's hand tightened around hers, holding her next to him, keeping her safe. He didn't trust Cal and sure as hell wasn't letting him anywhere near his Rose.

"It wasn't too difficult. I didn't think you would be living too far away from school. How's that going for you? Education and all that? Just think, you could have been living in warmer climates than this, in a nice house, not needing to work or bother about _learning._" He emphasised the last word as if it was something sour in his mouth.

"I want to go to school Cal. I didn't want to be your little housewife. Just get out of our way." Rose tried to push past him but he stepped in front of her. Cal grasped her arm from Jack's grip, forcing him to let her go.

"I've told you before, you belong with me. Now I've promised your mother that I will bring you home." Cal growled.

"No Cal." Rose struggled from him. "This is my home. I'm not going with you and you can tell my mother that as well."

Jack pushed Rose past Cal, shoving him out of the way. "Just let us go Cal. She doesn't want to go with you."

Cal suddenly saw red watching Jack walk away with Rose. He lunged for him and pushed Jack from behind, letting him fall towards the ground. Jack let go of Rose's hand so she didn't fall with him

"Cal, what are you doing? Leave him alone!" Rose shouted. Her eyes scanned up and down the quiet street that they were on, willing someone to hear them. She knelt beside Jack and tried to pull him to his feet.

Jack turned his head to look at her; his eyes were blurred due to the knock he took on the side of his head. The area around him was spinning and he struggled to clear his vision.

"Come on!" he suddenly heard Cal shouting and Rose quickly disappeared from his sight.

"No! Cal, let me go!" Cal pulled Rose to her feet and dragged her off down the street. Her voice quietened as they disappeared down the street. Eventually, after Cal pulling her away from Jack, she finally managed to escape his grasp.

"Don't even think about running." Cal warned her.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" Rose laughed at him. She was hoping that showing no fear towards him that he would let her go. Cal leaned against the wall and quickly lit a cigarette.

"No your right. Go back to him." Cal pointed his hand towards the street they had just come from.

Rose looked at him with an air of caution. "What?"

"I said go." Cal took a long drag.

Taking the opportunity, Rose quickly walked past him. Before she could get much further, she felt a heavy thud on the back of her head. Dizzy, she quickly fell to the ground, trying to understand what had happened. She suddenly couldn't focus on the ground in front of her. The street was moving quickly around her and it seemed as though it was changing. Rose narrowed her eyes towards the ground and watched in amazement as the cobbles on the street seemed to morph into wood. She tried to stand up, finding it difficult to keep control of her feet, she leaned against the wall beside her.

"What...what's happening?" Rose held onto her head as she tried to stabilise herself. She looked around trying to make sense of what was going on. Gone was the street she was on and here she was, looking out onto the ocean. People were running around her hysterical, dressed up to the nines but also wearing old fashioned life jackets.

"Where are you going?" Rose suddenly felt her arm being pulled back. "What to him? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"

Rose's ears suddenly pricked up as she knew she had heard that line before. She turned to find Cal standing behind her dressed in a black suit and white shirt. He looked so much different from what he had done a few moments ago. She looked around again, realising that people were getting into life boats. She could hear a woman shouting her name. Straight away, she knew it was her mother.

"Answer me!" her eyes flew back to Cal. He was clearly angry with her and kept trying to pull her towards the screaming woman.

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife." She heard herself say. Remembering her dream, Rose spat directly onto Cal's face, allowing her arm to be released from his grasp. Turning on her heel as he wiped the saliva from his face, she ran. She darted down the boat deck, trying to find a door she could use. Eventually she came to one and found herself at the grand staircase. Although she was well aware of the danger she was in, she found herself staring at her surroundings in awe. Rose quickly started pinching her arm, trying to wake herself up.

_This must be a dream. Why can't I wake up?_

Realising she wasn't going to wake up until she was ready, she knew that she had to find Jack. Thinking back to all the visions they had, she remembered that he had been arrested for stealing the diamond.

_No, Jack couldn't have stolen the necklace. I know him better than that._

Darting down the stairs, Rose tried to find someone that she thought could help her. She found herself running along a long corridor surrounded by state rooms and cabins begging someone to appear. As she ran down stretch after stretch of rooms, she finally seen a tall man, dressed in a suit, checking all the rooms. Luckily, her and Jack had spent hours looking over pictures of the different passengers that were onboard. Seeing the man, she knew exactly who he was, and not caring if he knew her or not, she ran to him.

"Mr Andrews!" Rose caught her breath as she reached him. "Where would the master at arms take someone under arrest?"

"What?" he looked at her as though she was crazy. "No, Rose, you have to get to a boat right away."

Rose smiled to herself. At least he knew who she was. "No, I'm doing this with or without your help Sir, but without will take longer."

He looked at her with dismay, as if knowing how stubborn she was. Quickly he gave her the directions that she hoped would lead her to Jack. She made her way down the lower decks before finally reaching the bottom. She shouted Jack's name over and over, willing him to hear her and answer.

"Rose?" Jack had given up hope of ever being rescued. "Rose?! I'm in here!" he started hitting the handcuffs off the metal pipe that he was chained to."

Rose stopped in her tracks and turned. She could hear the noises coming from one of the rooms. Turning back on herself she finally entered a room where she found Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" she threw herself at him and kissed him hard. "I don't know what's going on. I can't wake up!"

"I know. I'm the same. I've been stuck here since Cal took you away from me." Jack admitted. "We have to get out of here. I don't know how long we're going to be here so we have to move fast. Try and find a key."

Rose checked in all the cupboards and drawers but couldn't find anything. She left Jack in the room and wandered up and down the small passages to find something which she could use. Eventually she stopped as the lights started to flicker on and off. Rose turned round and finally found an axe hanging up in a glass case. Taking the fire hose, she smashed the glass and pulled the axe from the wall and ran back towards Jack.

"Jack, will this work?" She held the axe up in front of her.

"I guess we'll find out." Jack smiled.

After taking a few practice swings on a cupboard, Rose moved back towards Jack and lifted the axe up over her head. She threw it down, clenching her eyes tight, hoping that she wouldn't miss.

"You did it!" Jack shouted as he jumped down from the table he was perched on. He hugged her quickly as they made their way out the room, trying to wade through the freezing cold water. Rose shuddered as the water touched her skin through the thin dress she was wearing. They quickly made their way back up to the deck, hopeful that they may be able to find themselves a life boat. Jack knew they had to keep going, unsure how long they would be stuck in this nightmare. He knew that his visions had never lasted as long as this. That worried him, he hoped he would wake up eventually. Gripping onto Rose's hand, he pulled her up the last flight of stairs until they finally reached the boat deck. They made their way towards the edge of the deck looking for any boats that were still there. They eventually found one but it was clear that there was no way Jack was going to be able to get on the boat.

"Go, get on the boat Rose." Jack ordered.

"No Jack." She quickly answered. They had been through so much and she wasn't about to leave him now.

"Yes, get on the boat Rose." They both turned to the direction the voice came from. Rose sighed as she seen Cal standing in front of them.

**A/N – You'll notice that there have been parts missed out but you all know the film! I didn't want to write it word for word so i just focused on the main parts. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"God, look at you. You look a fright." Cal wrapped his coat around her frail shoulders, rubbing her arms, trying to heat her up.

Jack pulled her away from him. "Come on, I'll be fine. Just get in the boat."

"Jack, you know the visions. I didn't leave on a boat. I'm not about to go now." Rose said sternly.

Jack knew he wasn't going to win. He could feel the boat starting to rise as the bow was completely overflowing with water and he knew they didn't have much time. Grabbing Rose's hand, he pulled her past Cal and started running towards the stern of the ship. Running was becoming more and more difficult as the ship starting to rise further and further into the air. Eventually they reached the railing and Jack hung on until it became obvious that they weren't going to be able to stay on this side. Jack quickly climbed over the railing onto the other side, pulling Rose over with him. The ship was now almost completely vertical and had started sinking further into the water.

"This is it." Jack shouted over the noise that surrounded them. People were screaming and praying, begging God to save them. Jack knew that no amount of praying was going to make a difference. His survival instincts had kicked in and part of him knew he would never wake up from this "dream" "The ships going to suck us down. Take a deep breath when I say. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Do not let go of my hand." He looked at Rose who nodded quickly confirming she understood what he was saying. The water was coming closer and closer to them and Jack could feel the coldness from it already. He knew this was going to be freezing and had already started preparing himself for it.

"Go!" he shouted as he took in a deep breath of air. He felt his face hit the freezing water and gripped onto Rose's hand tighter. The strength of the water was overwhelming and he could feel himself being pulled away from Rose. Eventually the pull became too much and Rose's hand disappeared from his grip. He quickly swam to the surface and looked around frantically for Rose. Jack could hardly make out the faces of all the people that surrounded him. Hundreds were around, all screaming for help and trying to cling on to any piece of debris they could find.

"Jack!" he suddenly turned as he heard her voice. Jack swam towards the direction the scream came from and eventually found her being pushed down into the water by a man.

"Get off her!" Jack screamed, punching the man directly in the face. He let go of her and Jack pulled her towards him. "I need you to swim Rose."

They swam out of the crowd of people towards the empty ocean. Jack finally came across a large door floating nearby and told Rose to get on it.

"You need to get on as well." She told him.

"No, it's just big enough for you." He helped her get on and paddled around the other side so he was in front of her.

"No Jack. You remember our visions. You know how you didn't survive." Rose rubbed his hand.

Jack looked up at her. "That's it!"

Rose looked startled. "What?"

"Don't you get it Rose? Don't you understand why we're not waking up?" Jack's teeth chattered as he spoke.

She shook her head, looking at him strangely as if she thought hypothermia had messed with his mind.

"I've been thinking about this since I was locked in that room. I don't think we're dreaming. We've went back to when we were last together. We've been given a second chance. I think we've actually travelled into the future. It's not that we keep seeing the past, we went into the future so we could see what happens! So we can change it, change what happened. We know how I died! That's it!" Jack was jubilant.

Rose looked at him as though he was mad. "What are you saying?"

"I need to find something. Something to lie on, otherwise I'm not going to survive. I've been getting those visions so that I would know what I need to do to live." Jack suddenly let her go and swam away from her.

"Jack! Come back!" Rose tried to shout but the hoarseness of her breath due to the cold wouldn't let her. She watched him disappear under the water and reappear a few feet away. Rose tried to focus her eyes on him and watched as he grabbed a large piece of wood that was floating nearby. He brought it next to her and climbed on top of it, winching as the handcuffs that were still around his wrists rubbed into him.

"I get it." Rose finally said. "We're back where we belong. We met again in the future so we could be together now?"

Jack nodded. "It all makes sense. We've been getting the visions so we would know what to do. So we would survive and we could be together." Jack reached over and held her hand.

Rose smiled and gripped onto his hand. Her head rested down onto the door she was lying on and closed her eyes.

After what seemed like hours, Rose was aware of a light moving in front of her face. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to focus on where the light was coming from. In the near distance, she could see a bright light moving around. Behind the light, she could see a man.

_Yes! A man! Its a boat! _Rose thought to herself. She shook Jack's hand which was still gripping hers.

"Jack." His eyes were closed.

"Jack. There's a boat Jack." She shook his hand harder.

_No! Not again! _

Shaking his hand again, she finally saw movement behind his eyelids and she finally let go of the breath she had been holding. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Come on Jack, there's a boat!" He looked up in front of him and saw the light moving across the water.

"We need to get their attention." He whispered.

Rose frantically looked around them. Her eyes finally rested on an officer that was a few feet away. He was clinging to a bit of wood, his eyes were closed and Jack could tell that he hadn't made it. Suddenly he noticed something metallic in his mouth. _ A whistle!_ Jack slid off the float that he was lying on and tried to swim over to him. Grabbing the whistle from his mouth, Jack blew on it as hard as he could, not stopping until the boat had almost reached them. He swam back over to Rose just as the lifeboat got to them.

"See Rose, we've made it. We're going to be alright." Jack clasped her hand again, only letting go when two of the officers in the boat pulled her up from the door. Once she was safely in the boat, they helped Jack climb inside, and then passed a couple of blankets over to them telling them to wrap themselves up with it. Jack wrapped his arm around Rose and pulled her tightly towards him. He thought back over everything they had gone through both here and in the future. His thoughts suddenly went to his friends, and his mother. He would never see them again. He felt an overwhelming sadness. Looking down at Rose, he clung onto her, knowing that it was the price he would have to pay to be with her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The sound of birds and people yelling suddenly woke Jack up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around him. He sensed Rose still lying next to him, her face buried into his chest. Jack looked up and saw a large ship floating alongside them. The word _Carpathia_ was written along the side. Jack remembered from their research that this was the ship that picked up the Titanic survivors.

"Rose." He whispered. "Wake up."

Rose glanced up at him and followed his gaze, seeing the large ship for the first time. "Where are we?"

Jack smiled. "We're going home."

The officers in the lifeboat helped them climb up the rope ladder that had fell down the side of the ship and Jack helped Rose climb up. He followed behind her before finally making it onto the boat. Rose looked around as she got to her feet on the boat deck. She was surrounded by grieving widows staring at her, hoping that the next person to come up was their missing husbands or sons. Rose felt an overwhelming sadness as she looked at these women. She realised that the first time she had gone through this, she would have been one of these women. Grieving her loss of Jack, accepting she no longer had a family. But now she turned back to see Jack climbing over the edge of the boat deck and selfishly felt happier than she had ever been.

They made their way through the crowds of steerage passengers and sat down on a bench. A woman dressed in a nurses outfit appeared before them and handed them fresh blankets and a couple of cups of hot soup.

"Here." She said. "You need to keep your strength up."

Jack smiled and took the blankets first, wrapping one around Rose's shoulders. She was still wearing Cal's coat but it was completely sodden. Jack then wrapped the other blanket around him and gratefully took the cups from her. She smiled at the pair before making her way across to some other passengers.

"I'm so cold Jack." Rose shuddered.

"I know. Hopefully it won't be much longer before we arrive in New York." Jack said. "It's so strange, knowing how everything was going to go."

Rose nodded. She turned to face Jack when suddenly something caught her eye. She gasped and Jack's eyes followed her gaze. He quickly turned back round when he noticed Cal wandering towards them. Jack pulled the blankets tighter round them, concealing their faces. Rose turned her head slightly to watch where Cal was going. He looked around the faces he could see, desperately trying to see if he could see Rose but she was no where to be found. Cal could only assume she had perished. He finally gave up and made his way back up to the first class area.

"Thank god." Rose finally said. "I couldn't handle dealing with him right now."

"Well hopefully that's the last that we'll see of him." Jack pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

...

After a couple of days, Jack could finally behind to see the outline of the New York buildings across the water. He brought Rose up to the boat deck so they could watch together as they made their way into the harbour. The rain was pouring down but they didn't care. Rose looked up in awe as they sailed past the statue of liberty, its light shining brightly against the night sky. Jack looked around and saw that several people have come up to the boat deck to do the same.

"Can I take your name please love?" Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a steward coming round and taking names of survivors. His eyes fell on Rose as he waited on her answering.

"Dawson." She finally said. Jack looked at her and smiled. She had remembered how they had found her name listed on the survivors list. "Rose Dawson."

"And you Sir?" The man asked Jack.

"Jack Dawson." The man quickly wrote down their names and disappeared off to speak to someone else.

"So, you remembered Ms Dawson?" Jack smirked.

Rose nodded and blushed. She was determined that Cal would never find them but she knew her destiny was with Jack. She loved him more than anything and she was so grateful that they had been given this second chance. She reached up and kissed him gently before resting her head on his shoulders. Her hands fell into her pocket to try and heat them up.

"Jack!" she suddenly gasped. He turned to her, thinking she had hurt herself. Rose pulled her hands from her pockets revealing hundreds of bank notes.

"What? Where did this come from?" Jack was amazed. He pulled her to the side so no one could see.

"This is Cal's coat. Well at least he got his priorities straight, getting all this from a sinking ship." Rose laughed. She pushed the notes back into her pocket. "Wait, that's not all!" she pulled her hand back out and Jack felt as though he was temporarily blinded by the glare coming from the large diamond in her hand. "The necklace as well?"

Jack laughed. "Well looks like we don't need to worry about paying for somewhere to live for a while."

Rose smiled and quickly put the diamond back in her coat. She leaned against Jack and wrapped his arms around her waist.

...

Eventually the boat docked in New York and people were allowed to get off.

"Come on Rose, we need to go somewhere to get some decent sleep. Let's find a hotel or something." Jack pulled her gently towards the ramp leading off the boat. They walked down together hand in hand towards the waiting crowds of reporters and relatives of those from Titanic.

"How did you survive?" "Are you alright?" "Tell us about your ordeal!" the reporters shouted after them, hoping to get a story from the survivors.

"Jack!" Jack looked up as he heard his name being yelled. He had no idea who could possibly be here for him.

"Jack!" the voice got louder and Jack turned round to see where it was coming from. Rose looked around as well to try and see who was shouting for him. Suddenly she had a horrible feeling that Jack had someone waiting for him here, a girlfriend? A wife? He had never mentioned anything to her but perhaps he didn't think they would continue their relationship once they got to New York. Rose's eyes widened as she saw who was coming towards them, waving frantically.

"Mom?!" Jack let go of Rose's hand as he ran towards her, wrapping her up in his arms. Rose smiled as she walked up behind them.

"Jack I'm so glad you're safe!" She cried. "One of your friends sent me a wireless. Someone called Fabrizio? He told me that you were both on your way to New York on the Titanic. When I heard about the sinking I thought I had lost you! I travelled all the way here" she clung onto him and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

Jack smiled as he thought about Fabri. He knew it was unlikely that him and Tommy had survived.

"Well, well." His mother said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Who is your friend Jack?"

Jack turned to Rose who was standing silently behind him. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her. "Mother, this is the woman I'm going to marry. This is Rose."

His mother looked taken aback but she held her hand out to Rose. "It's very nice to meet you dear. My names Jennifer Dawson."

Rose smiled and took her hand. "Pleasure is mine Mrs Dawson."

"No, no formalities Rose. Call me Jen."

Rose laughed to herself. It was exactly what Jen had said to her when they first met in the future. Jack looked at her and smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Come on then you two, let's get you into a hotel or something. We'll travel back to Chippewa Falls in the next few days." Jen smiled, wrapping her arms around both of them holding them close.

Jack grinned looking at his mother and then to Rose. He knew now what his destiny was. He knew that he and Rose would be together forever, they would grow together, get married and make plenty babies together. At least this time, he would get to live out his destiny.

**A/N – I hope you all liked my story. Thank you so much to everyone who read it and left reviews. The feedback has been incredible. Hopefully i'll write another story in the near future. I'm in the middle of writing two others at the moment which i'm sure i'll get round to finishing!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
